Behind the Smile
by Ocean Eve
Summary: Anko is living the life with her family. She is the happiest little girl and everyone knows it but do they? What could her smile hide?
1. Living the Dream

**Behind the Smile**

**Summary:** She was the happiest girl in the world. Anko Mitarashi a young healthy happy girl with no care in the world. She loved being with her family. But is that all a dream that she wanted? Or is she a child calling out for help behind every smile she gives?

**Rating:** M for Language, Violence and Abuse so if you are not the type that likes it then:

DON'T READ! ITS RATED **M** FOR A REASON PEOPLE!

**Parings: **

Anko M. x Kaka-kun (later on)

Oro-san x Anko M. (later on)

Kaka-kun x Rin

Slightly AU

I don't own anything!

Chapter One: Living the Dream

Waking up surprised me when the sun was out. I couldn't to wait to see what was happening in the outside world. The room that I slept in was neat to the point that the one speck of dust would send me in a frenzy state. I never enjoyed having a messy room unlike my brother. I was putting on one of my dresses that my dad or mother, I don't remember who, bought me. The dress was long and filled with ruffles that I loved. The color had a light leaf green color and a cute long yellow lace with a bow tied behind my back. I was glad knowing that I was old enough to dress myself and do my own hair the way I liked it. I pulled my semi-long hair up in a pony tail then put it in a bun with the sharp looking tips out. I gave myself one good look before I left my room.

I passed by my parent's room that was empty as always. The only one's living in the house was me and my older brother plus our body guards which I didn't get. My brother was eighteen and I was just seven. The age difference was always a problem between us. He was in school training to be a Jounin and I was stuck home still being treated as a five year old by the body guards. I walked down the stairs and then to the kitchen where a meal was already prepared for me. I yawn rubbing the last of the Sandman's special dust on my eyes. I sat down and ate with a dull look on my face.

Being trapped in a house with no fun would have driven me crazy but the fact that I could do anything I wanted to the two idiots who call themselves body guards kept me from crossing that line. I always imagined how my life could have been if my parents weren't so special to the Hokage. Why couldn't I be blessed with _normal _parents? I sipped the last of my milk then walked off to find something to do in this village.

I use to live here in this village called Kohona but I do not remember any of it. I spent most of my life in the Ocean Country. Back in the Country I knew people and I had friends but in Kohona I felt alone and I didn't know anyone except for my brother. Our parents were never around even when Aniki was born. He thought when I was born it would have gotten better but it didn't. They never changed. I think in a way he hated me because I was supposed to be the sister that tied the family together.

I sighed sadly.

Knowing that I was an utter failure made me quiet and extremely shy in this village. I remembered hanging out with the other girls around my age. They would have always kept me happy and I was always loud. Here in this village I was a shadow. I was the shadow of my brother. Some would find it a motivation to be better and be someone different but for me it was something I was ashamed off. Aniki knew it was always bothering me but he always tried to be nice to me.

I walked around the village and walked. The village was busy and always filled with people. It was nice to hear that the village wasn't dead or boring as they said from her friends from the Ocean Country. Kohona was not so bad but being not boring didn't change the feeling of being alone. I managed to find the school that Aniki went to. To me personally it had the appearance of a normal school. _Nothing special about this school_ I thought to myself. Then something caught my attention. The sound of running footsteps spiked my interested. I followed the running footsteps and it lead to a small group of kids. Two kids had their kunias and shurikens out and threatening a younger kid probably younger than me.

Anger boiled up in me. I never liked seeing kids being picked on. I threw some rocks that I could find at them and told them to back off. The two kids looked at each other and stood up straight. To my surprise they were taller than I had thought. They had a grin as they let the other kid go and focused on their new victim…me.

"Fresh meat and it's the new girl in the village." The first boy said. He had his hair covering his eyes with a bandana over his head.

"Come here girl." The second boy said rubbing where the rock had hit him.

I stood my ground but my fear began to take a hold of my body. I took a step back and I hoped they didn't see it but when I saw them charging at me I ran. My dress blew backwards as I ran as fast I could. _Where were those body guards when you need them?_

I ran into open an open field. At the sight of joy knowing that people could be near by it was crushed when I saw a fence blocking my way. Only with a few feet more till I reached the fence I scanned an opening. I heard them yelling at me on what they planned on doing to me. The fact that my free space of running was coming to a close I found what I was looking for. A hole. I went on my knees quickly then went over. I cried out when my bow tie was caught by the second guy's hand. I let out a scream and kicked as hard as I could with my bran new sandal. I saw the blood squirt from his nose and onto my skin and dress but I didn't care.

The bow tie broke and I ran into the forest.

I kept running and running. I wouldn't stop. My dress was ruined and my hair was coming undone. I was a mess but I didn't care. I turned my head and slowed down.

"I…I l-lost them." I took in deep breathes. My upper chest felt tight with each time I took in air. I sped walk through the forest. I looked around and I realized that I was lost. Which way was my ticket out of here? I kept walking when I heard footsteps again. My reaction to it was to run.

I pushed away several bushes that cut my skin. My legs buckled under me and I began to tumble. The things I saw were going everywhere. Some went to the sky and others down to the ground. I couldn't help but scream as I went down the hill. When my body went to a stop I glanced up and pushed myself up from the ground. I sat down and shook off the debris from my hair. I was lost. Aniki wouldn't be able to find me or have any idea where I was.

The feeling of actually being alone scared me. I crawled up in a ball and cried.

It didn't take long for my pursuers to find me. I was going to get it. I shouldn't have left home. I opened my eyes to stare them in the face. They both had a grin on their face of satisfaction. I stood up and forfeited. It was the only thing I could think of. I felt splashes of pain on my face when their fists and feet punched and kicked me. I cried again and once again gave in to what they wanted. I balled my fists tightly as the beating continued.

When they were done I played the unconscious girl. They walked away with a laughter escaping their lips. I stood up wiping my blood from my eyes and face. I saw a tree branch few feet away from me. I grabbed it tightly and stood up. I ran up to them and took a swing. The first boy went down when the blunt object struck his head. The second boy turned around with surprised spilling over his face.

I gave him a bloody smile. My hands clutched the branch tightly again and ran up towards the other boy. He dodged the blow that was meant for him. I let out a scream of a mad person and felt a surge of chakra filling up my body. The sudden power felt good than anything ever before. I went once again towards him and with a speed that made me invisible to him I swung from behind. He went down with a yelp dodging it. I dropped the stick then pounced on him.

With my body filling up with unknown power I punched the boy with everything I had. It wasn't enough. The boy was holding on for dear life when I raised my fist in the air for the death blow when a gust of wind made a chill go up my back. I turned around to see his cold and unreadable eyes. The boy under me begged for help.

"Anko what the fuck did you do?" His voice was just as cold as his look. Aniki was pissed. I went up to him trying to explain what had happen but he didn't let me finished as he went to aid the injured. He wasn't alone. More people his age and older came from the bushes. They went to tend the injured and isolated me from them.

There was a man with them that caught my attention. He was tall and utterly beautiful. My eyes were glued when I was being taken by the ANBU. He had the most beautiful set of eyes. I tried to fix my hair to for him to have a better profile but the ANBU pushed me off in a hurry.

XXX

I sat down in a room with one of the ANBU staring either on me or into space. I was changed out of my torn clothes and into simple kimono. My hair was down to my shoulders. I was ashamed of myself. How could I get so out of control? Older voices came from the other side of the doors. I saw Aniki coming into the room and held the door open and gave me a 'lets-go' nod. I went with my head down throughout the whole time I where ever the hell I was. I heard the body guards that were hired for me begged Aniki to keep their jobs but in the end my brother ended up firing them.

We walked the rest of the way with no words. I knew he was going to wait till we got to the house. The lights were on which were odd because the idiots were fired. Who was home? The door flew open and I let out a loud gulp.

My parents were there standing from where they were sitting. Aniki gripped my shoulder tightly a something he use to do when I was in deep shit. I glanced at my father and began to hide behind my brother who was my only protection.

"Anko come here girl." My father voice scared me when he was mad. I knew what was going to happen. I fought over what I should do and then I knew. I gave a sigh and walked towards him willingly.

"Please stop she didn't do anything wrong! The two boys attacked her so she had the right to defend herself at all cost." Aniki spoke and pulled me back towards him.

"You don't get into this boy." Father shouted. He extended his hand out towards me. Aniki held me closer to him something he never did.

"You don't get into this my son let _her_ get her punishment then we can continue to be a happy family." I felt my soul leaving my body as I pushed Aniki away. Who was I kidding? It was too late for Aniki to protect me. I knew what was going to happen. My father was not a man anyone should displease or my mother.

"Aniki its okay." I said with no emotion almost in a zombie state. I went to my father and followed him down into the darkness of the basement. I went into position and stripped from my kimono to show my back. I whispered myself telling myself that I would be okay. _This was all going to be over. You're strong and you will survive!_ I whispered.

I didn't had to look back to know what was going to happen. My dad was never abusive to anyone but me. The black sheep they called it. The child that brought nothing but shame. I was their unwanted child. I closed my eyes when the Jounin prepared the heated barbed wire that was in a whip shape. I felt his eyes watching me laying on the chair that was used for the punishment. The other female Kunichi, my mother, strapped me down first starting with my legs then arms.

She kissed my forehead and whispered, "It's for your own good."

The Jounin touched the wire and let out a hissing sound. My body went stiff as my senses were well aware of what was going to happen next…

XXX

The older brother locked himself in the room. He couldn't believe that his parents would do it to her. She never deserved any of this cruelty. She never did. He felt sorry for his younger sister. He sat in his room studying some jutsu when he heard the screams.

It was small squeaky screams that were muffled from his mother's hands. The screams were always in rhythm. Three screams then nothing and then another three more screams then it died. It drove him crazy. He couldn't go ask for help because well he had no reason but he didn't want to. He felt he was bad as them. He didn't want to shame the family name any more than his sister. He had his parents to please and once he had enough money he would leave and take Anko with him.

He loved his baby sister but the fact that he had to pretend that he didn't to please his parents always made him sick to the bone. He loved how she reminded him of when he was young so full with life and energy to do anything.

When he saw Anko that morning he was pissed off at the boys who attacked her. He never saw Anko so beaten but also angry. She looked different with the blood covering her body. She looked evil maybe a little insane. He never seen that part of her and never wanted to.

The screaming stopped officially and he heard his parent's footsteps walking towards Anko's bedroom and placed her on her bed before he left. When he was sure his parents were gone he sneaked into his sister's room.

Anko was sleeping on her bed. She was on her tummy and her back was exposed. He closed his eyes when he saw it. Her back was completely destroyed. Blood oozed lightly from where his father had stroked her with the barbed wire. Burn marks were visible as well. He hated his family. He wanted to kill them.

Aniki reached up and placed his hands over her wounds. He herd Anko whimper at his touch. His hand glowed in a bright blue aura. He guided his hands up and down her back healing all that he could. When the wounds healed he felt happy. He noticed that Anko smiled in her sleep.

"I love you Aniki." She whispered in her sleep. At first Aniki freaked out when he heard her say it. After all that happened she still loved him. He felt sick again. He grabbed Anko's favorite plushy that was a snake and gave it to her. Her hands hugged the stuffed animal and smiled again.

"I promise you I will get you out of here." He vowed then leaned down and kissed her forehead. He left her room and went to his room where he thought of a plan on how he could save them both.


	2. New Protection

Chapter 2: New Protection

Three months had passed and everything was back to normal. I was going to the same school as Aniki. I was only ten and the school was kind enough to let me in. I sat there quiet and still doing what the teacher told me. I didn't mind doing what I was told I rather do something than nothing. At that time I was coloring a snake with vibrant colors of black and green when one kid asked for the green that I was using. I glanced up with the color in hand looking at the kid.

My eyes were glued to the way his hair was. It was all the way up spiked and his color was silver but it was perfect gleaming silver. I gave a bashful smile because no other kid would talk to me ever since I attacked the other two. Everyone backed away from me or gave their backs to me. It made me even more alone.

He had a very mellow features and he had a smile that I made out of his mask that covered half of his face. I handed him the crayon and he said his thanks and I nodded. My attention went back on my drawing but felt my heart racing in a familiar way when I saw that one man. _What did he think of me?_ What the hell why am I thinking on what some stranger is thinking? My little brain over heated when my brain kept wondering. My two index fingers went on both of temples and massaged them trying to smooth the headache away.

The young silver head boy must have noticed me in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"N-nothing," I answered. I never was good on meeting people in this village. Back at the Ocean Country it was easy because I was more open and everyone knew I was approachable.

"It must be something if you made that face." He gave a small giggled. A hot flood of embarrassment appeared on my face. I let my hair fall into my face trying to hide it. "You look cute like that." He said in a friendly manner.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I pushed back my hair, sat up straight, and pulled the 'nothing-is-bothering-me' attitude. It was an attitude that I developed over the months and it was my defense, my only defense.

"Because I'm always nice plus I noticed that you don't have friends here in Kohona." It was his turn to blush. "I was wondering if we could be friends." He twirled the crayon around as he waited for my answer. _He _was asking _me_ to be my _friend?_ Maybe there were few good people in Kohona.

"Okay!" I said with spark of pure joy in my tone. The boy smiled but the smile was huge!

"I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way." He extended his hand. I hesitated on taking it because every hand that was extended out to me was always to hit me. Was he going to do that then humiliate me? I swallowed my fear and took his hand. I closed my eyes and flinched ready to be hit and to be made fun off but to my surprised we shook hands. "Why did you do that?"

"Gomen… I thought…never mind." We made eye contact for a while. "I'm Mitarashi Anko." Introducing me was hard enough because what if after he knew who I was he would go away? Maybe it would be better that way.

Kakashi smiled and we back on doing our arts and craft for the remaining twenty minutes. I had a friend. I had a friend! The rest of the time I had a smile on my face. Kakashi was _my_ friend. My only friend in a while.

When school was over I was walking alone with my smile that was plastered on my face when I saw Aniki with his friends. He was grinning with his group of friends. They all wore the same attire. They wore jumpsuits that were green but all had the same symbol. It was a small red symbol in a wind blowing. I never saw Aniki wearing that. They were in the direction that I was going to I hesitated on approaching them. Who knows what he would do.

"Anko wait up!" Kakashi's voice surprised me that came from behind. He had a book with him then I realized I left it at school. Kakashi was three years older than me and I knew that he had to pass the test before he went to the next level on being a Genin. He was slightly taller than me and it was visible that he was getting toned with muscles. He gave me my book then stood there.

"Um…waiting for someone?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Nope let me walk you home. A girl like you shouldn't be walking alone any ways." _Like me? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?_ I tilted my head bringing my brows together in confusion. "You are still innocent Anko-Chan. That's what I meant I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He cared? I nodded and it felt good walking with someone home. Aniki never did that.

We talked as walked home. We both laughed and smiled. I was having fun that I didn't noticed we passed my brother and his group of friends. I felt happy more than ever. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders when I was Kakashi. I could tell we were going to be great friends.

At mist of all the pure joy I had I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched by invisible people. Someone was watching us. Kakashi must have sensed it too because he quickened his pace a pit and grabbed my hand. He laughed as we ran across the town.

We stopped at the restaurant that had ramen. He ordered two bowls of ramen and we sat down waiting for it. We laughed again and talked more. He was interested on how my life was before I came back to Kohona. Then I asked him questions about him but he kept bring new questions so I found out little about him. When I was half way done with my ramen two kids came up to us. The smile disappeared when the girl gave me a look as she sat down next to Kakashi. The other guy sat down next to me. Kakashi high fived the boy and Kakashi was kissed by the other girl on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes not knowing what was her problem. Later I came to find out their first names. The girl was Rin and the other guy was Obito. From what I found out they were a team. I felt weird being with his other friends. They talked about some new Jutsu they learned and about how they have a new mission but they told him that would fill him up later. I guess because I wasn't one of them.

I felt like the fourth wheel. The three got alone so perfectly that I felt being faded in the background. Kakashi would bring me into the contestations but with the dirty looks Rin gave me I just shook my head or nodded and said nothing. I felt sick to my stomach that I didn't finish my meal. I looked at the sky that never left me out of anything.

The sun was bright and full with its light. It never got that hot in Kohona which I liked. I kept my attention away from the three. The sky and the sun were always in a conversation and I enjoyed it. The sun would shine brightly while the sky changed its shape with its color and clouds. One always trying to outshine the other.

"Anko Mitarashi," A slithery voice called to me. The three grew quiet. I turned around with a sheepish look. I never liked being called by my full name because that's how the _monsters_ called me. I looked at the man who called my name. My heart exploded. It was him! It was the beautiful creature that I saw in the Forest of Death. I felt my body react in a way that I felt embarrassed again. I was captured by his eyes. They were the perfect reptile eyes I'd ever seen. His skin was as pale as snow. His hair was long and black which made him look even paler.

I stood up but he already knew who I was. He wore a jumpsuit just as Aniki. He wore his headband across his forehead.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Orochimaru your new instructor." He said with a snaky smile.

"Wait you're not going to be my new body guard are you because the other two weren't that good…" I narrowed my eyes. If he was going to be my new body guard then I'll make sure I'll test him with a few traps here and there.

"No I'm not. Come with me there is so much I need to teach you if you are going to be a Genin." What! I don't want to be like my family always going to danger or worse… "I understand your feelings but your brother Aniki instead me to teach you and the Hokage said it would a great idea. So you have nothing to say in the matter." He said in a fatherly tone which made the other three shiver. He leaned down towards me and whispered, "Plus you don't want another 'accident' do you?"

He went away and opened the small sheet that was made to be the entry of the restaurant. If my brother thought it was good for me and even had the approval of the Hokage then what could be wrong on learning the Art of a Ninja?

I left with him but before I said good bye to Kakashi and his friends. I gave him a smile before turning around and running up to Orochimaru.

The next few weeks I was training with Oro-sama. I left school since he said it was nonsense and that it was useless because I wouldn't learn by going by the book. He personally taught me what he knew. In the first two weeks I mastered the basics. I could do multiple clones; dodge all the traps he had, learned all the weak points on certain animals and so on. I was beginning to admire a lot my Sensei. A lot.

Months past and I changed. I grew a few inches and began to stronger. I knew all the basics by heart and began to know some of Oro-sama's own few tricks.

I got up from my bed then opened my closet. It was filled with dresses and beautiful kimonos. I took all of them and got rid of them. There were a few tan dresses that I kept. After destroying that _Anko_ I looked at the mirror.

My hair was long that I took my kunai and began to slice. My hair fell to the ground as I cut my hair to a medium short. There I put my hair up back I in a bun with the spikes neatly trimmed and pointy. I found some fish nets that were stashed away that belonged to my mother when she was young. I cut them then fixed them to fit me. I took a purple t-shirt that I found hidden under my bed and the dress then changed it to a mini skirt.

I opened my eyes seeing the New Anko. I saw how eyes glittered at the new me. This one would be a chapter to my life.

XXX

I walked up to Orochimaru with my new look and he smiled. I always liked to please him. It was as if with his smile the world became more beautiful. I placed stood there like an idiot even the smile matched the idiocy of my stance. Oro-sama patted my head and congratulated me on my new change. He said he really liked it and I believed him. Every word he told me it was the truth to me. My eyes beamed with happiness.

"Anko do you know that you are my favorite student?" He told me with a grin.

"That's because I'm your only female student." I joked around but then later I found out that I was right. I was his only female student that he took in on his own free will.

"Oro-sama…why did you decided to take me in?" I asked. Ever since I became his student he said that I had to move in with him with his other student Kabuto. Aniki didn't protest just as I thought. He was probably happy I left and rejoiced it too. Now that I realized Aniki never came to visit me or wrote. The only time I did see him was that one day I was walking with Kakashi.

_Kakashi…_The only boy that wanted to be my friend he must have been mad at me for not keeping in touch. Training took all the time I had because I wanted to be like my Sensei. I wanted to be as strong as him. I wanted to stand tall and have the confidence that he had. I was busy thinking of Kakashi that I didn't hear Orochimaru's response.

"Anko are you listening?" Orochimaru said. I looked at him telling him that I missed someone with my eyes. Kabuto and I were isolated from the village. We never questioned him or his reasons on why we were not in the village. "After your training you will be eligible to take the Chunin Exams and then you will be with Kabuto and others." He promised. I nodded.

"Wait but I thought there are suppose to be three people per team?"

"Yes but the Hokage made an exception for you two."

"Oh okay." I smiled, "Oro-sama thank you."

"For what my sweet, Anko?"

"Taking me in I was always alone and a nobody but Anko Mitarashi the girl who viciously attacked two boys and shamed her whole family." I lost my smile a bit. Orochimaru leaned down to face me face to face. He's so young and did I mention very beautiful?

"You didn't ashamed anyone my dear. You did what you had to do and that's what brought me to you. You never gave up even when you were beat to the ground and when you were invisible. You are stronger than you think Anko you just need some time to find yourself again. When you do I promise you that you would be strong Genin that you would pass the Chunin Exam with flying colors."

I felt his words sink in and give me the courage that I needed to find myself and be the person that he wanted me to be. I wanted to be the best student that he ever had even better than Kabuto. Kabuto was thirteen when I first met him. He was three days older than me. He had dim silver or grey but it wasn't as gleaming as Kakashi's from what I remembered. He and I grew close in a brother and sister way. One thing we were at rivals was for the attention of Orochimaru Sama.

That was something I took personally. One day I will have all his attention and praise me. That day would come true soon.


	3. Unknown

Chapter Three: The Unknown

The afternoon was nothing special. I never looked forward for the afternoon. That was the time that we took a break. It was boring. I was in my plain room that Oro-sama gave me. The reason I never liked being in my room because it reminded me of the old Anko. Very plain and boring. Kabuto and Oro-sama were gone for the day. I walked around the house and noticed that I was alone.

Jealousy leaked out and I punched the wall that was nearby.

_He always takes him to who knows where! When would it be my turn when he has some alone time with me!_

I opened the sliding door to the never ending forest. The grand doors that lead into Kohona were closed in the North. I was nowhere.

The outside was a mess. I began to clean what I could. I wanted to surprise Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-kun when they came back. I reached down picking up the weapons that we used when we spared then some trash here and some shredded clothes there. Cleaning was something I loved. I remembered when the favorite time I loved cleaning was Aniki's room. He was a real messy person.

I laughed alone while remembering.

After I was done from outside I went on cleaning the inside. The small house was two floors. The second floor was the rooms and the first had where we had our meals and talked.

I was washing the dishes when I heard a small yelp. I dropped the dish back into the sink. The class of glass hitting the metal sink made me jump back falling off the small step I had to use to look over the sink. I fell on my ass but my body was cold with fear.

"W-w-what was that?" I whispered. The faucet pushed the water out of its mouth washing the dirty dishes. With a shaky hand I turned it off and I kept my eyes at the doorway. What if someone was in trouble? I had to help them right?

Each time I took a closer step my head imagined a monster with big soulless eyes, sharp teeth that could eat a person whole. No! I would not let me fall victim to my fears. I jumped out of the protection of the wall and was faced with an empty living room.

"I must have been imaging it ha-ha!"

I walked back into the kitchen when I heard it again. I never liked showing that I could be easily scared. I growled when my back smacked against the door frame. I arched my back when the pain took me by surprise. I grabbed my chest feeling my heart racing. I took deep breaths then exhaled them.

_Help me… Help me please! Ahhh oh please heeelllllp! _

_Maybe it will go away if I ignore it… It's not going away! Make it stop! _I cried in my head. Hearing the helpless shouts for help brought back the first time my parent's laid a hand on me.

_Flashback_

I was gathering my books of Famous Shinobi when I heard the door pry open from my bedroom. My dad was drunk and my mother was right behind him. Aniki was at his friend's house. My parents both had lost a friend in a batter and their only solution was to drown their sorrow with sake. I looked at them trying to read my parent's mind.

"Papa…" I went back against the book chest and crouched down. My father slurred his words at me and swung the bottle of sake on at my head. The bottle popped to medium size pieces when it crashed into my head. I fell to the ground holding my head feeling the hot wet blood staining my face. He swung again with the broken bottle and the sharp tips of broken glass scratched my face. My face was bleeding and I heard my mother laughing madly.

They were both crazy. I screamed begging for help but my mother's cold hands muted me. She pulled me into a bear hug from in front and held me in front of my father. I scratched and clawed at my mother but nothing that I did bothered her. I felt my father's hand reaching and ripping my shirt from my back. I was hopeless. I felt him drag the broken bottle on my back several times each time going slower. They both wanted me to see my skin open up and bleed.

I felt his hands touching the wounds then he tried to force his fingers in them. The world was spinning in my head. My legs wet by the blood that leaked out. After that I blacked out.

I woke up on my bed on my tummy. Aniki was by my side. That was the first time I ever heard him cry. Why was he crying? I squeezed his hand hoping to cheer him up. His head shot up.

"You're okay." He said. "I was scared that they gone too far…" He knew. I cried again but in happiness that he saved me. "I'll get the bastards that broke in the house and attacked you."

"There wasn't-"

"They will get their punishment I'm sure of it." My father's said. My body went cold. They lied to Aniki. My mother came rushing at my side with fake tears and kissing my forehead.

"My poor daughter… I'm sorry we left you alone. We didn't know."

"Let's go and let Anko have some rest she's been through a lot." Father then said. My mother left my side just as quickly as she came. Aniki stayed where he was.

"I said lets go."

"I'm going to stay here with her. I don't want anything else to happen to her." Aniki's words brought back tears.

"She'll be fine. I'll stay with her if you want." Father suggested. I glanced at Aniki and wanted to shake my head and protest but the look on his face made me hush.

"Go and get some rest Aniki-kun. I'm sure that the people that did this to me won't be coming back with dad around." Sounding reassuring was hard to do. I didn't want Aniki to leave but I didn't want to look at his sad face and kicking himself over a lie that our parents told him.

I lied to keep him safe. I didn't want him to know what had happen. He looked up to father and mother and I didn't want him to feel betrayed. So I lied each time they abused me. Each time something different happened. I tripped or fell, got in a fight with a girl, or a dog attacked me. Each time I lied I died. Aniki soon stopped asking and ignored me. I guess because I was nothing but trouble or seeking out attention. Then when he saw and heard what really happened he did nothing.

_End of Flashback_

_I'm not going to end up like my family!_ I followed the voice to a hallway that led to the living room. It sounded like a woman's voice. It gave me more of a reason to save her. I stopped in front of a wall automatically I pressed my hands on it pushing it and shoving it for it to open. It wouldn't budge. I focused my chakra on to my hand. I closed my eyes raising my fist in the air then like a sling shot I let go. The hidden door popped open to a small stair case.

The woman's cries for help were strong down to the unknown. I ran down the stairs and to a work shop. A sadistic work shop. Bodies were everywhere, some were in tanks, others hanging, or on medical tables. The ones that were hanging smelled of rotten flesh their skin was purple with a mustered yellow color. Their eyes were open with their mouth letting out a soundless scream. The bodies in tanks had a mask over their face that helped them breath while some had none. On the medical tables bodies were cut open. Their intestates pulled out from them. They smelled fresh. My stomach turned.

"Please help me!" The woman's voice came from the side of the tables were. I walked over the only female body that I could fine the small amount of light that was down in the dungeon look alike. She was naked, her hands and feet were tied down by bulky metal cups that was bolted on the table. She had short blond hair and her eyes were a light brown. She pulled at her arms trying to pull herself away from me. She screamed and begged for me not to hurt her. I guess she thought I was the person that did all this.

"It's okay! I'm here to help!" I said to ease her and it worked. She opened her eyes and stared right at me.

"You have to let me go please before they come back!"

"Okay…umm how do I get you out?" I asked. I looked at her restraints and it had no key hole. I looked around the table but found nothing. "I don't know… I don't know!" I cursed at myself for being stupid. I pulled at the metal cups but each time I did I felt my chakra being sucked from me. These weren't ordinary metal cups.

"He used a key I know he did." The woman said in a shaky voice. "Who are you girl?"

"It's not the time to make introductions! I need to find a key… oh here we go!" I found a small snake like key on a desk that was nearby. I ran back to her and had another quest: to find the key hole. It didn't take long before the bolts opened releasing their prisoner. I ran to help the young lady out of the table. Before I reached up to her I grabbed I medical cloak that was on a dead corpse. She put it on without any complaints.

"Thank you…Thank you…" She said over and over again as I led her up stairs into the house. I held on to her waist as we walked into the forest. I didn't know where I was going but being in the forest meant more cover and it gave us a head start to get away.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her. She looked at me with a strange look in her eyes.

"I never got your name. You know it's rude for a person who saved another not to give them their name." She said

"Mitarashi Anko ma'am." I looked up her with a smile. Her eyes glowed at my name. Why? I had a sinking feeling. I felt I needed to get away from this woman. Her grip tightened on my shoulder as she fell. I reached out towards her when her hands shot up pulling me under her. I struggled but it was no use. She leaned down sniffing me then licked my cheek. "Get off me!"

"My name is Tanaka Yuki. I'm here to collect the bounty on you." Her hands went up to my face. I felt her nose gliding down my neck to the center of my chest. "Your parents must _love_ you a lot if they paid me to find you." I was about to scream when her hand slapped my face. "You shut the fuck up you little bitch." Her tone changed. She grabbed both my hands and placed them above me. Her legs held down my own. Yuki stared down at me with her excited eyes. Her female features dissolved into a man. My head began to spin.

I helped a sick Bounty Hunter get away from Orochimaru's grasp?

XXX

Orochimaru and Kabuto came to the house. Kabuto called out his greeting and waited for his sister to come down with a jealous look. He called out again but no footsteps where heard no voice was spoken. The two men exchanged glances and searched the house. Kabuto searched up stairs and yelled down that I was clear. Kabuto took his time with the stairs having little worried but knowing Anko she was probably at the river bank that was close by but they passed the river back while coming home and they didn't see her.

"What's wrong?" He asked Orochimaru who was staring at the broken door from their secret room. Kabuto ran down stairs but found nothing but the bodies except for one. One table had a missing body. Knowing who the bed had he raced back. "He's gone and I think he took her."

"Call Aniki and Itachi I'll go search for them. Knowing the bastard he loves young and innocent girls and Anko is just want he loves. Hurry up and call them." Orochimaru disappeared in a flash. Kabuto pulled out his cell and dialed several numbers before dialing Aniki. He was running after Orochimaru when Aniki finally answered. "Anko needs you." He said in a calm voice but Aniki knew it was bad news. "You know where we are and we're going to the forest." He hanged up before Aniki could ask any questions. Each minute that passed Yuki had more _fun._

Few minutes later a small search party of six people was searching. Kabuto and Orochimaru were together. Aniki and Dediara were another. Itachi and Konan were the last to arrive. They didn't meet they didn't ask questions. They knew who needed to be found and they needed to do it quick before Orochimaru lost his mind knowing one of his perfect students is out there. They didn't care who she was they just knew it was an order to save her. Since when did the Akatsuki do a rescue mission? Dediara and Itachi wondered that and were annoyed but mostly Dediara because they never had the chance to know or see Anko.

Konan stopped in her tracks and her body dispersed into thousands of butterflies. Itachi followed the tan color butterflies as they flew up in the air created a thick cloud in the sky. In the sky Konan looked through her countless of eyes looking at every direction, every tree, and every empty space that was in her radar. She knew Anko for three years and within those years she got close. Then something inside her pulled her in a direction that was few yards away. As the butterflies looked over head she saw them. Yuki was on top of Anko doing something. She gathered herself together while Itachi called the others.

Yuki was caught by surprised when the unknown woman appeared the nest of butterflies and then followed by a man. He stood up from the ground. Anko had her eyes half open, Konan felt sick at the expression the girl had. It was nothing. She had no expression. Her body was cut from every angle and every part. Her shirt was ripped and on her body she had several kunias piercing her body. Her hands and legs were tied by tree trunks. She wanted to turn away but her eyes were glued to the young girl. Konan was going to make this mad man pay.

XXX

The rest of the group arrived when Konan had Yuki's head in her hands. Itachi had Anko and gave her to Aniki who pushed through. Anko was in a trance, lost in the free world that she created in her mind. Orochimaru and Kabuto were next to Aniki. Konan dropped the head then examined the child. She took Anko into her arms and without a word she took her back to the house. The guys looked at each other not knowing why Konan took an interest into Anko. Dediara and Itachi left after being excused from Orochimaru.

"Who sent Yuki after in the first place?" Aniki said while walking back with the other two guys.

"Who do you think?" Kabuto answered grinding his teeth. In the three years that he knew Anko he grew to love her.

"After all this time they still hate her. I should have known. I would be paying a visit-"

"No you need to go on as if nothing happened." Orochimaru interrupted. "I know it angers you but I hate to say this but we have bigger problems. The Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf is beginning to have suspicious on me. He heard rumors about my experiments and is requesting that Kabuto and Anko return back to the Village until he finds out the truth." Orochimaru kept walking as he explained. "We can't stay here. I'm sorry Aniki but I have to let Anko go."

"You can't do that! If you do then there is no telling what _they_ would do!" Aniki got in front of the pale man.

"I'm sorry but it's the best I can do for her safety."

"No you're not. You are doing this so you don't have extra baggage."

"Anko is not 'extra baggage'! She's a child that Oro-sama is seeking a better life. If she stays with us she would be even more in danger. In the village she would be question but she doesn't know anything so they can't possibly do anything to her." Kabuto grabbed Aniki's arm and pulled hard. "Are you sure that you don't her to cause YOU any problems?" Both men glared at each other. Orochimaru sighed.

"She's staying here that's final!" Orochimaru shouted. Aniki pulled away from Kabuto's grip and entered the house.

The older brother entered the room where Konan was treating Anko. He sat next to the edge of Anko's bed. Konan was putting the last of the bandages on her arm. "You know Orochimaru is right. If she does stay with us then she would be targeted and she would be running all her life and then only bring more misery into her life. Being in Konohamaru is the safest place for her."

Anko knew every member of the Akatsuki and she knew them as family. They had to somehow convince her to keep her from talking. Konan was Anko's big sister that she never had. Konan never showed it but she knew what was best for Anko. Aniki had to let his sister go for her own good. "Konan I have a plan." The blue hair woman turned to face him and left with him. The plan was set and now it was only of matter of time before the ANBU came and take Anko away.


	4. Running Away

Chapter Four: Running Away

"Anko can you hear me?" A voice called to me. It wasn't Aniki's or Orochimaru's or anyone I knew. "Open your eyes." I tried to do what I was told but my eye lids were heavy all I could do was squeeze his hand. I heard a chuckle in the darkness.

Finally I opened my eyes and stared into the world that I fought. I was in my old room. I sat up but warm tender hands pulled me back on the bed. Why did I have to be back here? I struggled to get out of the man's grip. I needed to get out of here. The man called out to me to calm down or I would open the wounds. What wounds? I thought then I stopped. He looked familiar then it hit me he was the Hokage! I calmed down when he gave me a warm smile.

"Do you remember anything before you were attacked?"

"N-no. All I remember..." I went through back in time. I went over the each memory of when I was with Orochimaru. I felt a wave of sadness. "Where is my Sensei?"

"Anko listen-"

"WHERE IS MY SENSEI?"

"He abandoned you my daughter." Both the Hokage and I turned to my parents that where at the door.

"Liars! Lairs! LIARS!"

"Calm down Anko." The Hokage tried to calm me down.

"He wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't!" I held my head with both hands. "Why?" I said out loud. The monsters came at my side. Once again they played the concern parents in order to look good.

"My darling you have us." I felt her disgusting lips touching my forehead. "At least we will get back at that snake for hurting you!"

"He didn't-"

"Anko don't protect him!" The monster who I was born to call my father yelled.

"Mr. Mitarashi please calm yourself. If Anko said he didn't then we should believe her. Listen I will come back tomorrow morning to check up on her." The Hokage got up as I stayed in a frantic trance.

_He wouldn't leave me? After all we had been through… He can't…_

The trio had left the room but their voices never left the nosiness of the room. It was as if my room was alive and skillfully listening to what they were saying. The Hokage was explaining about the state that they found me.

"She was found tied up screaming madly for Orochimaru and how her body hurt." The Hokage explained. "Fellow ANBU untied her but it cost them. She jumped out of the bed and shot snakes out of her hands. From what I read in the report, Anko killed two ANBUs and wounded one. The snakes jumped out and attached themselves on to the ANBU's neck and snapped it. The one that was wounded the snake attached itself on his arm and broke it in several places. Another thing that happened that the shook the small group of ANBU was that when they were about to take Anko down she let out an explosion of chakra that sent the ANBU and her through the walls." The Hokage sighed.

"Don't tell her any of this. This between the ones were involved and us."

XXX

I woke up again and it was dark. My wounds were still healing and bled a little as I got out of bed. The house was lightly lit by the few candles that shaped the hallway. My throat was dry and itchy. I was on my tippy toes trying to be stealthy. My parent's never liked anyone to walk around the house because of their paranoia. The movement the wind even woke them up. I reached the kitchen and filled a cup with water.

The cool water ran down my throat. I never tasted anything so delicious in my life! After the water had been taken in my body I took another cup of water and drank it in three gulps. My stomach was full of water and it was enough to satisfy it. _Why would he leave me?_ The thought was pushed away by the gulps of water. Something must have happened for them to leave me. Maybe for my protection? Or could it be that they actually left me?

"I…hate…them… I hate you Orochimaru!" The words came out of anger but did I mean them? A part of me said yes but another said no. I was torn by my devotion to my sensei and by the betrayal. Both were equal in strength which made it harder on decided where I stood. It took an hour for me to decide. No matter how much anger I had towards the man that took me in my love and obsession towards pleasing him would always overcome the anger.

Tomorrow the Hokage would come and surely ask me questions about what happened. They thought Orochimaru did it. I had to protect him and I would do it. I put the glass back on the counter and went downstairs where my parents tortured me. The only thing that I felt was pure excitement on what I was going to do. I prepared the iron barbed wire whip. The fire engulfed it turning it a bright orange color. I knew they would be sleeping so I had the advantage this time. I would lose myself in the relaxation of torturing my own parents.

My shoulder burned, I dropped to the floor grabbing my shoulder. I never felt such pain in my life. It was worse than the hot screeching barbed wire. It was worse than Yuki's attack. Then something else happened. One side of my arm dark markings of black flames blazed all over my arm. I felt the power behind the pain. I was still on my knees when I gave in to the dark power. I felt a familiar presence when I let the dark vines of purple and green aura circle around my body. This power was a gift from Orochimaru! _I knew he didn't leave me!_

That would explain what happened when they found me. I don't personally remember but from what the Hokage had explained to my parents I kicked the ANBU's assess. I giggled manically muffling my giggles with my hands. With the new power at my command, I stood up grabbing the wire. A thick heavy _sissss_ came when my hand grabbed it. It didn't burn my skin. I was protected by Orochimaru's gift.

XXX

I watched my parents sleep in their bed. It was a shame they had to die like this. Tying them down was going to be a challenge. They were a Kunichi and a Special Jonin they best at their field. If I could take down three ANBU's I'm damn sure I can do this. The burning hot wire lit the room a bit. I put the wire above them and with my purple and green chakra when around them several times. I smiled when they began to scream when the wire came in contact with their skin. It was the sweetest music I ever heard. The mixed color chakra made the wire secure them tightly on to their bed. I took two individual barbed wires from the ground.

I did the same but this time I wrapped them over their mouth to shut their screams. Their skins below sizzled and popped. Tiny rivers of blood soon filled the bed with its rich color. I took out a kunai and went crazy. I first started on the bitch. She begged for forgiveness through her restraints, _those where too little too late._ First I thought I should make it fast and quick but then why let the opportunity pass? I dragged the shark kunai in the open spots on her body. I first slit her stomach then grabbed the wire and pushed the bright colored wire on to the wound. Her screams made me smile.

Our eyes made contact each time I cut or burned her. It was a beautiful scene really. Seeing her big pupils-less eyes had real fear for the first time in her life. I hated her eyes. They were _her_ gift to me. I growled exposing my pearly whites. I took another kunai from the bag I brought with several 'toys' that was on the ground.

I traced her eyes with them by the point. Her fearful eyes followed them knowing what was going to happen. I didn't let her wait. With both daggers in hand I gutted her eyes out. Both of them screamed, one for the pain that she felt and the other for what was happening to his wife. I left the kunai in her eyes sockets and moved on to the second monster.

XXX

I ran through the forest with the hope that I could catch up with Orochimaru. I had my pack tight against my body. He would be proud on what I did. He would tell me that I did what I was meant to do. He would accept me back. Then Aniki would hug me and tell me that we were free. I never felt true happiness. The marks still were on my skin as I ran. I came across the tall wooded gate that opened to the unknown world.

There stood several ANBU patrolling. Shit. I thought the fire would have given me an hour but I guess I misjudged them. They were looking for me. Back tracked several trees and went to the opposite direction. If I couldn't go through the front door then I would go through the back. I wasn't going to betray Orochimaru or anyone that was his ally. I had to protect them. I reached the wall where no one was. I smiled out of relief. I went into the open with my stealthy feet. I ducked and melted in the shadows. I was alone.

A shot of two hands came from behind me when I was about to jump over. One circled around my waist the other around my mouth. Automatically my hands went to my mouth and tried to pry off the hand from it.

"Shhh! Anko it's me!" It was a man's voice. I turned around to see who it was. It's been three years that I left the village so I didn't think anyone would even remember me. "It's Kakashi." He pulled out his ANBU mask off. I made out a small sad smile through his mask. It was him. The boy that was nice to me. What was he doing wearing that disguise? He was tall and mildly built. His hair was up and the same way that he had it since he was thirteen years old. He was attractive.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pushing myself away from him.

"I should be asking you that. I was ordered to bring you in at any cost." He admitted. That's why he had the smile. He was going to do it.

"I'm not going willingly." I stepped back preparing myself for a battle.

"I know you aren't. Before we begin one question: Why are you doing this?"

"Kakashi you don't know what I've been through. If you knew you would understand."

"We did know. We knew everything about what happened between you and your parents. We knew about the abuse and everything." A woman's voice came from behind me. She pulled out her mask and I stared straight into her eyes. She was telling the truth.

"Rin don't!" Kakashi began but Rin ignored him.

"We knew and yet the village did nothing for you. It turned its back to you. You were always the outsider to your family and to the village. Even the Hokage didn't do anything. He let you suffer. I would have done the same if I were Hokage. You are the one child that we all despise. You are the person that we want dead. Now you killing your parents we have a reason to do what we all wanted to do." Rin went for the strike as I went into a trance.

_They knew… they knew and yet let me get hurt, tormented, and abused by them…? What did I do to deserve this? WHAT…DID…I…FUCKING…DO!_ My body shook as the chakra vines expanded out of my body. They had the tip of a snake's tail. They whip around crushing the houses and the shops nearby. I was lost in the anger once again. They fucking knew.

_Kill them all…_ A slithery voice said to me. _Kill them all…_ Through the vines of chakra that slipped out of my body stopped Rin in mid air. "I guess you want to be first." I said with a grin. The vines of bright green and shady purple began to stretch her. Kakashi shouted out to me thinking that his voice would make me stop. I could not be reason with…not anymore. I whipped my hand towards him letting the force of my chakra that formed into snakes, opening their mouths hissing towards him as they reached out towards him.

He jumped out of the way and I lifted my hand in the air and went for another strike. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt me no more. Not anymore. One of the chakra snakes wrapped itself on his leg. I pulled my hand down and Kakashi went down crashing into the Ramen Shop. I turned back to my attention to Rin who was being stretched to death.

_Pop…Pop…Pop pop…Pop_ were the sounds of her arm popping out of place and her fingers being pulled till they also popped. She screamed then fought the pain then again was overwhelmed with pain of her bones going out of place. Rin was the type of person that would never apologize for what she said even if she was wrong.

After a few more pops here and there I threw her away couple of yards. Kakashi was back on his feet by the time I reached him. The marks were glowing and spreading. The snake tails chakra crushed down more of the village. People were screaming and running from the destruction. I accepted the fact that I might not survive the night but I would take down the village with me if I had too. I would make them feel what felt. I would make them all pay. Kakashi stood up and walked towards me. I stopped and he did too. He tried to talk to me but I didn't want to listen to his lies.

At that moment I felt another pair of hands holding me down from the ground. I knew it was Obito. The three were a team and it would stay that way for a long time. I saw the man's head coming from the ground as he pulled me down. I let out a scream. It wasn't a scream of anger. It was a scream that had its sound waves filled with enough power to let him go of me. Kakashi covered his ears but did not back down. It was two against one.

This battle was going to leave either one dead or two dead. Either way I was not going to die by their hands.


	5. When the Going Gets Tough

Chapter Five: When the Going Gets Tough

I woke up from the dream of the past. It's been several years that I alone fought Kohona and yet I still haven't found my Sensei. I held myself tightly as I remembered that I betrayed my Village. I became their number one priority to be killed or be brought into custody. I was thirteen when I went on a rampage on killing everyone in Kohona but I couldn't. I let the anger take control of me. It feels good letting loose of the anger and caring nothing about who gets hurt.

I sat on the bed still holding my knees to my chest. Each night I dreamt of that day. I killed many people that night. I would have killed everyone if it wasn't for Kakashi and Obito. Those two made things difficult. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. Why do I get emotional over this? I knew what I was doing back them and yet I feel some sort of remorse. _Emotions make people weak._ I told myself and I honestly can't let myself be taken by emotions that were brought by the past.

The lightning broke through the darkness of the curtains. The rain drops slammed themselves one by one on the roof. It was raining back into the Village Hidden in the Sand. I arrived in the village over year ago and went under the radar. No one knew where I was and it was better. Anbu were always on the search for me. I was on the run. They never stopped since the head of the Anbu was Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" I whispered his name. Even the names made me remember. "Gomenasai Kakashi-kun." I covered my head in between my legs. I was a monster to him, the only friend that I had. I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I can't cry. I know I what I did and I came to terms with it. "I'm sorry for killing Obito." I came to terms with it right? I did I know I did.

The morning rose from the storm that kept everyone up. The sunlight was always welcoming in the village. The air was dry and hot. My small apartment was only meant for one person but even for one person it was still too small. I got out of bed and got dressed into a simple black kimono. On days when the sun is nice and hot, I went out stopping. I had to change my appearance once again. My hair was longer above my waist, my body was fully matured to the figure of a woman, my eyes were still the same but with a bit of help from my chakra I manage to change them. My hair was still a dark plum color but over the years it grew darker almost black but when the sun hit it at a perfect angle a light hue of purple would show.

I went by a new identity. I had to if I didn't I would have been caught or dead then my purpose would never have been met. I had a small basket in hand as I walked through the open market. I said several 'hellos' to the sellers who I frequently visit. I bought some food here and there and for weapons I went to the black market. The forbidden market had what everyone needed: weapons, scrolls, and gear. I bought several shurikens and kunais then stuffed them under the food. I smiled at the seller who flirted with me and kept offering more services that would please me.

"No thank you I can please myself very well." I said with a wink. The man grinned at me. The grin was full of nothing but lustful thoughts. I walked back to the apartment and began to cook. I might have change but my appetite didn't. I still love Dango. It reminded me of Aniki and Orochimaru and everyone. As I was making the Dango I had a smile. I remembered of all the good times that we had as a family. Yes they were my only family.

XXX

After finishing my meal I sat down on the couch looking over several maps on the possible locations where Oro-sama could be. I looked at them over and over again. I bit the cap of the pen when I got frustrated. There are so many places that they could be and I had been everywhere. I pushed the table away from my in frustration.

"Kona are you in there?" I turned to the door and rushed to the door. I fixed my hair and kimono in a rush. In the past year that I was there I manage to find someone though he wasn't my type he met my special needs. "Hey there." I opened the door to a young man who had his hair up and blond. He had deep azure eyes which made me feel special. I didn't love the man and I knew he didn't love me. This relationship was more of an exchange. I give him what he wanted and in return he gave me what I wanted. We both agreed to it.

"What do you want Minato?" I smiled sweetly. Minato Namikaze was only a few years older than me and yet he still looked young. How I came to know him? I was out shopping when I bumped into him. I cursed at him for the fish that fell and got smothered in the sand. I yelled at him calling him names when he bought me another and laughed. I wanted to rip his throat out for laughing at me. Then he took me out and then it turned into something more. I had to admit he was attractive. I let him in the tiny apartment.

"I came to visit you." He let his body fall on the couch. He put his hands behind his head keeping his eyes on me. I rolled my eyes at him and went to his side. I sat on the floor in a demure posture. I couldn't help myself but touch his hand.

"Oh I bet. Why are you here, really?"

"I wanted to talk to you about moving in with me." My fingers stopped their dancing on his palm. I moved away from him. _Here we go again…_

"Minato you know I can't move in I have to look for my family." I sighed. Lately he wanted more than what we had. He wanted to be a couple. Serious the person I see myself with Orochimaru-sama.

"If you move in with me then we could look them together." He wanted to be with me. I got up and sat on a chair. "Why won't you come with me? Is it another man?"

I wanted to laugh at his jealousy but then again it is cute. "C'mon Minato I can't go with you and you know that. You knew the moment you met me what were my plans were. You made this relationship that we have and you said that no more than that."

"Yes but I changed my mind. Anko I want you." I froze. I stared right at him. How did he know? I shook with fear. He knew. Was this all a lie? _Oh fuck me…_ I let my head go down in shame for myself. How can I be so careless? Then my brain went into action. If he knew who I was then that would mean that Anbu are on their way. I shot up in my seat and made a break for my bedroom. It was a silly thing to do but when that thought came my body just did what it wanted to do. Minato jumped up and crushed my body against the door of my bedroom. Both of us fell when the door came loose. We both fought for the top. I wanted to kill him but he wanted to calm me down. He said my name over and over again in a gentle manner.

His hand touched my face.

"How did you know?" I said calming down a bit. I didn't like it that he managed to get on top.

"I knew for a couple of months. At first I felt like you were using me but then it hit me you never asked where I came from. So I knew you didn't know who I was really. I took advantage of this and got to know you. I wanted to turn you in because of what you did to Kohona but I couldn't. I don't want to believe that you did any of it. I know what happened that night. I was there when you killed Obito. I was there when you let Kakashi live and Rin." I let out a scream of anger. I felt the chakra burning my skin as the black flames appeared on my skin. I should have killed all of them! Those sons of bitches! I felt the vines of chakra coming out of my flesh preparing to strike.

"Listen I know what Kohona did to you and I tried to do something but they wouldn't listen to me. I was trying to save you but all my efforts were never useful. You weren't invisible to me Anko." He wasn't intimidated by my power as he leaned his head down. I felt his lips touching mine. The chakra went for a strike but his own chakra protected him. _Damn why is he so determined to have me? I can't let this happen but…I want this… I need this…_

I wanted to feel his touch on my skin, to feel him enter me… No I couldn't. I pushed him off me but he grabbed on to me and pulled me on top of him. Our lips never left each others. I couldn't help my body wanting a man. I couldn't have him. He's my enemy.

I finally pushed away from him and punched him with all the force I could possibly put in my fist. His head turned back but he was still conscious. "I can't be with you. I love someone else." I whispered into his ear. I pushed myself away from him completely and grabbed my emergency pack and left.

XXX

The soon to be Fourth Hokage was in the same spot as he went over what had happened. He was on the ground where Anko had left him. He had to ruin it. Minato gave a long sigh. He pulled out his microphone.

"Kohona… I found Anko. She's leaving the Village Hidden in Sand. I advice she's dangerous and on the alert." He felt pure hatred towards her. She was always his enemy since day one. He didn't want to believe that she was evil but after this he had made up his mind. He knew how she acted and how she looked like. This time she won't get away from him.

"This is Kakashi Hatake. Are you sure that it's her?"

Ever since Anko had killed Kakashi's and Rin's friend the silver hair man wanted to get his revenge. On the other line Kakashi was already on his way to the village. He asked again if Minato was sure. Since the day that Anko killed his best friend he knew their friendship was over. He wanted her locked up and to never see the light of day. She was dangerous and he was going to stop her one way or the other.

Kakashi arrived at the gate when he noticed a young girl coming from the entrance. She wore a black kimono, her hair was long, her eyes were light purple with a pupil, and she had a traveler's pack with her. He stopped her asking her if saw Anko. He showed her a picture of the murder but the young woman shook her head. The two people looked at each other. Kakashi had his face hidden behind the mask but somehow he had a feeling that she knew what he looked like.

"I'm sorry but I must be going." The woman said in a childish voice. The tone did not fit with her features. She had no childish aura or look.

"I'm sorry ma'am but be care this person is dangerous." Kakashi didn't want to leave her unprotected.

"You should look for her once she's caught you won't have to worry about me being hurt." The childish tone was gone and it was serious. He saw the annoyance in her face. "Can I go or are you going to be my guard dog?"

Kakashi didn't say anything. She was not scared by him. Mostly everyone is scared of the Anbu do to the fact they won't give mercy to anyone. Yet she stood there talking back at him with a tone. Most Anbu wouldn't tolerate it but he was the one of the few that let it slide. Kakashi didn't say anything when he left the stranger go. He reached Minato at the apartment when Kakashi couldn't find Anko in the Village.

Minato had destroyed the apartment trying to find any evidence on where she would go. To his luck he found the maps of her potential hiding spots or so he thought. "Kakashi if you send your Anbu here and here," Minato pointed on two circled spots on the map that Anko left on the table. "I'm sure that's one of the two places she would be. By the way what took you long enough?" Kakashi explained about the girl he saw coming from the gates and had a small conversation with her before letting her go. Minato clutched the map under his fingers.

"You idiot you let her go!" Kakashi tilted his head in confusion. In matter of seconds he understood.

"That was Anko…" It wasn't a question. Kakashi felt the sudden anger from the past coming back into his body. He had the woman that he wanted revenge on and he just let her walk away from him.

_How can I be so ignorant on this? But then again she doesn't look like herself… She looked good. Real good… What the fuck am I saying?_ As the battle went on Kakashi's head Minato ordered the other Anbu to follow the direction of the two locations that he felt sure Anko would go to first. Minato now had a personal grudge towards her. He wanted her. He would do anything to have her captured and at his mercy.

He stared at Kakashi. The Anbu was still. The soon to be Fourth Hokage wondered what Kakashi was thinking about. Whatever it was it better be how to capture her. Both men wanted the same woman: One for lust and obsession and the other for justice. Both had different intentions and it would cause problems for both men. In Minato's mind he hoped that when he caught Anko she would admit she loves him too and they would be together or he hoped that he can force her to love him and making her forced to love him then in the end she would.

In Kakashi's mind he wanted to get back at Anko for killing his best friend, that's all he wanted was justice and to put her behind a cell and lock her up. He did his job. He captured many enemies' even traitors that were his best friend. When he remembered the day that Anko killed Obito he _hated _her. Can he really hate the girl that he only knew one day? The day that he met her it felt as if he knew her for a long time. He felt that they could be something.

XXX

Aniki was sitting down on a bolder while hearing Tobi talk about their plans. Honestly he wasn't into it. After hearing the mess his little sister did and disappearing all he could think about how stupid she was. She was a danger to everyone even to him. With all that power in her body who knows what she could do? The destruction of Kohona, the Akatsuki have been searching for her. They knew what power she had and they wanted her back. Akatsuki knew that Anko was being hunted down. They were trying to find her but it was difficult. She disappeared and it seemed she never wanted to be found.

Aniki scratched his head. He didn't know what to do. Orochimaru went mad when he found out. He was mad at everyone. Aniki never met anyone with so much anger. Orochimaru was telling his members to acquire Anko. _Blah… Blah… Blah…_ Aniki had been worried about his sister. Even though she did a stupid thing he still loved her. Orochimaru and Kabuto had a fought when they heard the news. He never saw the two have a fight. Kabuto blamed it on Orochimaru for what happened and Orochimaru blamed Anko. Whatever really happened he knew that his parents were gone and his only real family was his only sister. Aniki had to find her before the Anbu did.

_Okay I'm sorry for this late update… Been really busy (sigh) Well I'm signing off. See yas! _


	6. Ready or Not

Chapter Six: Ready or Not

I pulled the hood over my face. I had to switch out of the kimono when I left the Village Hidden in the Sand. Now that they knew how I looked like I had to create a new identity. After finding out that I was seeing Minato I had to be careful. Each day that I don't find the Akatsuki it gives the Anbu another day to find me. I manage to find a place to crash. It was one of the first two locations that I thought were the Akatsuki Head Quarters might be. I shook my head as I got closer to the mark. The place was a brothel.

It had red lights gleaming out of the windows. The shadows of woman dancing provocatively or showing the size of their breast were shown out of the windows. The building not a rundown hotel, it was nice and almost looked like a small mansion. From outside you heard slow, seductive music from the inside. I bit my bottom lip. _Why on earth did Orochimaru choose a place like this? I don't understand…_ Then again I'm the one who thought it _could_ be a potential place. It wouldn't hurt to look.

I made my way to the entrance where two body guards stopped me. They asked for identification. I pulled my hood off my head to show them that I was not a threat.

"What business do you want here?" The first body guard asked me.

"I'm looking for a job… Isn't that obvious?" I answered. The two guards looked at each other.

"You know what this place is right?" The second guard said. He had the look of a concerned father.

"I'm eighteen and I can make my own choices. I know what I'm doing. Besides I might give you two a free show once I'm hired of course." I lied. I didn't plan on getting hired or giving anybody a free show. I had to find the owner of this place. I just hopped he was home. The guards looked at me for the last time and opened the doors. The second guard shook his head in disappointment.

The inside was just as clean as the outside. It had the finest of everything. When the doors closed behind me I looked around. The entrance was empty but it led to a hallway that had many doors. I walked through the hallway and it had the heavy scent of smoking and sex. The mangers had incents to hid the smells but it didn't work. Plus it couldn't hide the pleasurable screams, the moans, and the slutty comments that the woman and mend said.

I shivered.

I was not fit for this even if I'm going undercover. I found doors that lead into the place where the action was happening. Men and woman were enjoying themselves. Some women where leaving with their partner for the night. Some were smoking and gambling. My eyes went to the girls who danced in exposing outfits. Some were my age and others were younger. I felt sick to my stomach. I had to find him. I was getting sick at the sight of all this that I decided to back track. In the process I bumped into a middle age man.

He had short black hair and he had a cigar in his mouth. He placed his hand on my shoulders and smiled. I made a face when he blew out the smoke into my face. I coughed softly as the heavy smell of his cigar passed through my nose.

"Are you new?" He asked. I felt his eyes staring on certain areas of my body. _Dirty pervert…_ I nodded my head. He pulled me to the side into a private booth. "You don't look like the type of girl that is right for this business." He sounded like the second body guard.

"I may not look the part but I know that I can work the part." I wanted to bite my tongue. The words slipped out of my mouth but to my surprised he laughed as if it was a joke.

"Come to my office." He got up to his feet and waited for me to follow him.

The office was filled with a couple of men gambling. When they saw the boss with a guest they rose up and left. I sat down on the seat that he pulled out for me. He sat in front of me behind the safety of his expensive desk. "Take off your cloak. I want a better look." I thought about my options. I gave a mental sigh before I stood up and removed my cloak. Underneath my cloak was: a light jumpsuit that molded against my body, the jumpsuit was open in the center showing my fishnet shirt that was under it, I wore green shorts with straps that held one side shurikens and the other kunias. My outfit did not say 'I'm ready for fun'. It said, 'I'm ready to kick some jackass'.

"Why are you really here Anko?" I let my body fall back into the chair relieved that he remembered me.

"Kakuzu I came here to see if you know where Orochimaru is. I thought he was going to be here but I guess I was wrong…" I let my head down. My long hair fell down following my head.

"Orochimaru was here but like five years ago. Sorry kiddo."

"You know where he might be?"

Kakuzu shook his head. I knew he cared more about his money and business that maybe I could bribe him. "I honestly don't know Anko but would I like a donation." He winked. He laughed again when I growled. "Listen you can stay here as long as you want. The Anbu are still looking for you though. I will do what I can to help you out. I was a former member of the Akatsuki and I will do my best to protect you."

"I don't need protection I just need to find Orochimaru!" I shouted out of the stress that was building up in my body. "Is there some way for you to contact him or Aniki or Kabuto?" Anyone who he could contact with would make my day.

"It's been a while and the group moves a lot and it takes a while to hear from them. Listen you just stay here and relax." I slumped on the chair. This was a dead end. "Anko you grown up, you look good." He complemented me. Even with his complements didn't change my mood. He gave up after a few more and left the room. "The door on your left would be your room when you leave my office."

I was tired. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea living here. Maybe Orochimaru would come here once he finds out where I am? Maybe Aniki or Kabuto would call? All the questions were maybe which meant the answer could go either way. I got up from the chair and left.

The room was furnished once again with expensive furniture. How much money does he have? This brothel must be very successful if he was rich to afford everything. I dropped my pack next to the bed. I walked into the bathroom and stripped from my clothing. I turned the knob for the shower to start. I got in and immediately the bathroom filled with steam. My showers where always hot it kept me warm for a while but it also felt good having something burn my skin. I don't know why though. The burning of my skin made me feel calm and relaxed.

I wrapped the red towel around my body as I got out. I walked back to my pack and took out fresh clothing. Once changed, I laid on the bed it was soft and silky smooth. I rubbed my face into the soft pillow hugging it tightly. In matter of minutes the bed consumed my body and mind.

XXX

The room was dark to the point it where it blinded me. I rose up from the bed, stretching my body, and gave a tiny yawn. I shook my head, shaking away the sleepiness. I blinked several times. When my eyes got use to the darkness I made out the furniture in the room. I placed myself back on the bed and stared off to the ceiling. Ignored the footsteps that passed by the room. I was safe here.

"Hello beautiful." Minato's voice sent chills up my spine. I shot up but only to be pushed down. His hand covered my mouth. I felt his full strength pushing down on the bed. His figure was clear in the darkness. I didn't fight because it would be useless. I stood there watching him. "I really missed you." He leaned down and began to kiss my neck. The kisses were painful and disgusting. Never have I found something that use to be pleasurable, undesirable. I felt his chakra keeping me down and making me mute as he released me.

"You know I really miss this just you and me alone in the dark." I glared at him through the darkness. My eyes twitched when I felt his hands touching my body. I hated my body. I told it to hate the touches but the body had a mind of its own. I felt myself being overwhelmed by the need for the man again. _No bad Anko!_ I scolded at my body.

"Minato please don't." I broke through the chakra that muffled my mouth. I had to play innocent. If I wanted to kick his ass for this I had to make him loosen his guard around me. "I'll do it. I'll be yours." I loved playing the innocent. At first he watched me with his hard azure eyes then the pressure of his chakra was gone. In order to keep it up the whole little act I leaned up opening his jumpsuit and running my hands over his chest. I locked my lips with his but I did not close my eyes. I kept him busy with my body as my mind when to objects that I could use to kill him. To my own disappointment there was none.

"I want you Anko." He said. He broke through the kiss and his lips went back to my neck. With his hands he slipped the zipper down from my jumpsuit. I was not going to let this happen. I pulled his head away before he had a chance to do anything else. "What's wrong?"

"You," I smiled. He made a face of confusion. I smashed my head against his. Minato fell back on to the ground, his hands where on his face where he felt pain. "You are a disgrace Minato. You think that you can force a woman to love you?" I shouted. I kicked his face once and walked over to the bed where my pack was. I secured it on and went back to Minato. "I love one man and you want to know his name?" I straddled him down. The green and purple vines of my chakra held him down. "Orochimaru…" I laughed. I squeezed the blond man's cheeks tightly that my nails cut through his skin.

"Anbu would be here any minute." He spat his eyes were glowing with anger.

"I know but you know what? I will not run away. I will kill them all one by one." My voice changed it scared both Minato and me. It was slithery as a snake. I reached over where his microphone was and pushed the button.

"Hello Anbu I'm sure you are on your way. I'm here with Minato and we are having a blast just the two of us." I paused, "If you want to join in the fun please head thirty miles away from your previous location. Your new location should be an open field. Don't be late because then Minato's head would be sent to you on a silver platter, Anko out."

XXX

I yawned again as we waited for the Anbu to arrive. I had Minato in a sphere where he was stretched. It was still dark. The moon was still hovering over us, the stars where huddled together making a thin cover in the sky. The moonlight lit up the area everything had a shadow to it. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail for the battle that was to come.

Minato was blabbing about nonsense that he would make me pay and so and so. I never took his threats as threats. I was bothered on how he found me but then I remembered that I left the maps on the table. _Nice going…_

"Anko Mitarashi let Minato go!" The Anbu were circled around me, ready for an attack. I played it cool.

"Hello how are you guys?" I smiled. I waved my hand at them and giggled. When I didn't get a response I continued. "Aw don't tell me that you guys are still mad at me for what I did?" I brought my hand to my chest looking hurt. I turned my hand into a first and in respond the chakra began to stretch Minato. "I expect you bastards to answer me!" I went down to business. One Anbu stepped closer and he pulled off his mask.

"Anko let him go and come with us or you will be taken down." Kakashi warned me. We both stared at each other, both remembering that day. Minato was shouting out orders but his voice didn't slip pass the sphere.

"How about this… I let him go and you let me go. I think you better take door number one than two." I smiled. Door number two was to fight. I saw myself in his eyes. My skin was marked by the dark flames, the two color of chakra were circling each other.

"We would never be friends again even if I do surrender…" I whispered. The truth hurt like a bitch. Kakashi looked away hearing the soft statement.

"I'm sorry Anko but you crossed the line. You made your choice. Are you going to surrender?"

I turned around in a complete circle. At that time my hand relaxed and Minato's head went down as he was given rest from the pain.

"You already know how this is going to go." I locked my eyes with him. I saw that he had Obito's Sharingan for a second I thought I was staring at Obito. "Let's get this over with because I have things to do." I jumped in the sky whipping out the chakra snakes from my hands. The Anbu scattered in all directions. My hands molded and shaped themselves into the proper hand signs. In seconds there was multiple of me. They went off following the Anbu with their own chakra snakes. I stayed behind keeping Minato in his prison.

"You could have just gone peacefully." Kakashi said. He appeared above me. His fist knocked me out of the sky and back into earth. I jumped back up slamming my first into his face. I landed on the ground with both feet while Kakashi made his own little crater. Minato's prison still held and I dashed to the Anbu. We both fought each other, we were equally match. That just pissed me off even more. No matter how many blows I gave him or he gave me it wasn't enough to slow both of us down.

I felt an unpleasant pressure on my neck as Kakashi grabbed my neck and slammed my body down to the ground. "You could have saved me!" I screamed into his face. I saw the vibrations of chakra pushing him off me. I got up again and shot my hands down to the ground. The chakra snakes were coming up and down like a needle pulling thread through a cloth. They held Kakashi down and he too began to experience pain. All was going good. I enjoyed the pleasure in the suffering that I caused to him and Minato. Everything was going as I planned it in my head when I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and back. Everything began to spin and I saw white spots.

My body fell to the ground holding on to my head trying to figure out what the hell happened. My shoulder felt wet and warm. I turned my head to the pain and in plain sight was a medium size sword. I reached over and yanked it out but it was pulled out by the person behind me. I felt the world spinning again. I was caught off guard._ Damn!_

I turned around to face the Anbu that attacked me and freed my prisoners. It had to be her. I didn't need to see the Anbu's face to know who it was. Rin chest was raising and falling in a slow rhythm.

XXX

The female Anbu came just in time to save her friend and soon to be husband. At first she didn't recognize the woman who was in attacking Minato and Kakashi but when she saw the colors she knew. She sneaked up to Anko and pierced her sword into her shoulder. She was aiming for her neck but missed. The anger had caused her to miss.

The dark chakra disappeared releasing her friends. Rin raised her sword for the final kill but Anko kicked the sword out of hand. The criminal crushed her palm into Rin's chest sending a small explosion of charka into Rin's body. The brave Anbu went flying, blood squirting into Anko's face. Kakashi screamed out Rin's name. Anko stood over the body and poked it with her boot. Rin didn't move. Kakashi was tired of fighting he was going to finish it. He put his hand down to the ground. His hand began to spark several times before lightning was at his command.

Anko relaxed her body. Her wounds were healed and she was ready for the battle that she, that they wanted. Anko once again accepted the unknown source of power and her chakra went flying everywhere. Several explosions were heard from all around but that didn't matter to any of them. They were charging for one attack. The final attack would kill one of them. The ground below Kakashi and Anko shook and ripped apart. Gust of winds engulfed them and pushed away the grass and the leaves that were on the ground.

They were both ready. Both knew the out came. It felt like they were reliving the past. This is what happened. Both were building up for the final attack and charged at each other. Just when they were about to kill each other Obito got in the way. Kakashi forced his attack in the other direction but Anko's attack went straight on into Obito's chest. The thought came into both of their minds. This time no one will interrupt. This time it's either Anko or Kakashi to die.

Both charged at each other at full speed. Anko's snake snapped their mouths together then opened wide exposing their green fangs full of venom of death. Kakashi held his hand that was charged with lightning and it left drag marks on the ground. At the same time they raised their hands aiming for their chests.

_Bang!_

Explosions came from the ground and pushed back both Kakashi and Anko back. Their attacks where destroyed by the sudden explosion. Anko let out a scream of anger. Kakashi didn't know who had stopped the fight but he loathed the person.

When the smoke cleared both of them knew who it was.

Orochimaru came from the smoke with Aniki and Kabuto at his side.

_Wow… this chapter was kind of long. Ha-ha. I will update ASAP promise. Eve out! (:_


	7. Together Again

Chapter Seven: Together Again

Orochimaru glared at Kakashi while remaining silence. Oro-sama extended his hand towards me. I was happy that he was here but I wanted to finish the battle. I looked over Kakashi who locked eyes with me. The open field whispered softly as the air blew gently and it would have been peaceful if this was a different situation. My eyes went back to the empty hand that was extended out.

I had another choice. This choice was easy. I took Orochimaru's hand.

"You still choose him?" Kakashi sounded hurt and angry. Why should he get mad? It's my damn decision and I decide. I waited for years for this day to come and it was here. I was not going to let this chance go by.

The familiar smile appeared on Orochimaru's face knowing that I choice him. He pulled me close to him. Then he pulled me behind him were Kabuto took my hand keeping me in the center. I smiled knowing that they still cared.

Kakashi made a move to attack but Aniki caught the kunai in a flash. It was quick that it made me jump. The attack was pointless but still that he tried scared me. Kakashi was not ready to give up. He was not going to let me go. I almost made me regret. Almost. I looked down smirking then at him. He should learn when to lose once in a while. I will be the one that got away.

"Yes I and you know what? I will always choose Orochimaru and them," I spread my hands to Aniki and Kabuto, "You, Kakashi, would never be an option for me." The truth hurts and he had to know that if I did have some feelings for him my feelings for Orochimaru would always win. Kakashi stared hard at me. I shook my head, saying not to do anything stupid. If he did he would die. I wanted him to live and accept that I will go on with what I decide. I crossed my hands under my chest keeping the smirk on my face.

"Let's go I sense more Anbu are coming." Kabuto's voice was strong and masculine it was nice. I wondered how Aniki sounded like. I got distracted by the imaginary voices of the men that were here. The thing that kept me uneasy was that Kakashi was not accepting my decision. I shook my head again this time in a desperate manner. I don't want him to fight Orochimaru. I want him to fight me.

"Orochimaru-sama let him go please." I broke my silence. I grabbed his hand, interlocking my fingers with him. If he pulled away I would be… I don't know what I would feel at that time. My heart slowed down when he didn't. It seemed to calm him down. Orochimaru squeezed my hand and I felt my heart explode. "I feel tired…" The feeling of tiredness came over me. The world started spinning again. My eyes blinked several times, my knees got weak, and I felt the mark receding from my skin. _Damn it…_I knew what was going on. I overused my body and chakra and now I'm paying for it.

"A-Aniki why is the world spinning?" I went down on my knees holding my head. I felt Aniki and Kabuto taking each of my arms pulling me back on my feet.

"Orochimaru lets go." Aniki shouted. The vision went blurry and my eye lids began to close. I fought to stay awake. _Can't we just fucking leave?_ I opened my eyes wide several times fighting but finally I gave in. I felt my body falling and Aniki grabbed me holding me in his arms. I turned my head slightly towards the other guys Kakashi had a worried look, Orochimaru was facing Aniki and had his hands opened. Aniki gave me to Orochimaru; I felt a rush of one of my dreams coming true.

I rested my head on his chest. "I want you to take a good look at the person who picked me." Orochimaru said his slithery tone. I had my eyes closed pretending that I was unconscious. "She is mine get that through your head. You have no chance with her." _I am his…_ I repeated it over and over my head. I wish I knew how Kakashi looked like.

"Listen Orochimaru she is a danger to all of us. I don't care if she keeps choosing you. I don't love her and I don't want anything to do with a murder. She is willing to kill without remorse. I hope you know that. She betrayed the one person that gave her a chance to be somebody, don't you dare think that she won't do the same to you." His words hurt me. I wouldn't betray Orochimaru. I felt Orochimaru's body staying calm and relaxed. I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut. I wanted to kill Kakashi.

I could only image what Orochimaru looked like after what Kakashi said. I imaged his beautiful face glaring at the daring Kakashi.

"Orochimaru…" I whispered, rubbing my head against his chest. My hand circled around the black cloak that he wore. I wanted to be a distraction. It could at least save the bastard's life.

"We will see you around." Orochimaru grinned or I think he did. It's impossible to know what is happening when I couldn't open my eyes. We walked away from the Anbu then disappeared in the puff of smoke.

XXX

Aniki and Kabuto opened the doors for Orochimaru who had Anko in his arms. The pale Prince took his precious jewel to his bedroom where he knew that they wouldn't be disturbed. He wanted to be the first person to spend time with. Did that make him selfish? _No it doesn't._ He answered his own question. Orochimaru was not selfish. He knew what he wanted and it wasn't his fault when the one thing that he wanted most in the world decided to be with him.

He placed Anko on his bed and watched her as she was sleeping. Orochimaru didn't see the Anko that he knew. The child had grown up to a woman and yet he had trouble believing it was her. Anko's hair was long as his, dark purple color almost black. Her body was covered with weapons as he stripped her cloak off. _She must have been paranoid all this time. _The amount of weapons she had could have fitted a small army.

Anko turned to her side placing her hand under her head bring it tightly towards her. Orochimaru sighed. She faced him and seeing her sleeping face reminded him of the girl that he took under his wing. He reached out to her, stroking her cheek gently, not wanting to wake her up. Anko opened her eyes slowly and watched her Sensei caressing her. She smiled and took hold of his hand.

Orochimaru pulled away quickly when she touched his hand. He wasn't use to being this close to anyone, especially a woman. Not that he hated people he just preferred to be alone. The decisions that he made in his life had caused him to be closed, to live a life of solitude. Never to have someone. Never to be with someone. Yet he had Anko. How did that work out? The little girl that forced him to open, that forced him to open his eyes that she would follow him and would even die for him. Most of the Akatsuki were every man for themselves but when Anko came in she was the bond that the group needed.

A little girl who had no idea what she was getting into made the group more effective and more dangerous. Everyone laughed on how 'soft' they had gotten around her but still it didn't change the fact that their choices led them to her. They grew to accept her even when she was being bratty and demanded to know everything. Each of them, except for Itachi and Deidara, took turns on taking her outside and training her till she passed out. It amazed Orochimaru that even Tobi and Pain grew to like her. He imagined they would have been the ones who would think of her as a pest.

Orochimaru and Anko stared at each other for the longest times. In her eyes he saw that she was still exhausted and needed sleep. He stood up getting ready to leave when she called out to him. He turned his head back and Anko was still in the same position. She closed her eyes and called out to him again. It was a cry mostly. The girl didn't want to be alone and it was clear that she didn't want him to leave. What's a guy to do?

Feeling a tad of guilt, Orochimaru returned to his seat but remained quiet.

When he came back into view, Anko got calm. She feared that this was a dream. She feared that when she was well rested and woke up he'd be gone and she'd be in prison. She feared that all her hard work would be for nothing. What Anko feared the most was that if this was a dream she would wake up and Minato would take advantage of the fact she was in jail. The fear that she bottled up for a long time began to leak through the cracks. She didn't want to be with anyone but Orochimaru. She was his! For those reasons she didn't close her eyes.

_Wow I'm soooooo sorry that this chapter is small! . It was not my intention. But please R&R!_


	8. Jealousy

Chapter Eight: Jealousy

I ran up to Aniki who was talking with Kabuto on the couch. I jumped from behind and with one hand wrapping themselves around each of their necks I pulled them down with me. Both men were caught by surprised and dropped what they were doing to save themselves. I fell forward and crashed into the other couch. My legs where in the air as my upper body was on the seating part of the couch. I laughed at them when they got up from the ground and glared. I apologized after laughing which made them roll their eyes. I knew what they were thinking. I was still a kid and they should tolerate it. The 'it' being my stupid actions and remarks. In the time that I woke up and spent time on getting to know everyone again I felt more at home.

The Akatsuki were welcoming... somewhat.

I felt truly whole.

Konan showed me the ropes again on who's in charge and the structure. I wasn't a member but still I asked them to treat me as an equal. I sat up from the couch and my childish smile was still plastered on my face. Aniki and Kabuto had to loosen up. My happiness should matter to them. Why are they being assholes about it? Did I so something wrong? I didn't bother them for the rest of the day.

Konan was stilling next to a small pond feeding the fishes that swam in circles. Her face was filled with regret. It's been several months that I've been here and everyone was acting weird now. Where they regretting on having me here? I watched her from a distance. Her origami rose was losing its color matching her feelings. The group had been depressed…why?

Even Orochimaru was showing it. A man strong as him giving into what others were feeling. Whatever was going on affected everyone. Tobi and Pain appeared next to Konan. The melancholy lifted her head with painful eyes. Tobi and Pain whispered something to her. I tried to zero in what they were telling her but all I caught was, "It's going to be okay." What was going to be okay? Pain gave her a grim smile the best that he could do. The smile put the blue hair girl at ease.

I looked away and headed in another direction. As I walked I tried to figure out what was going on. Had Kakashi's words scared them? Had his words made them doubt my devotion to them, to Oro-sama? I had to figure it out.

XXX

After finding out nothing, I went back to my bedroom. The room was not as elegant as the room that Kakuzu had given me at his brothel. All it had was a bed and a drawer. I climbed on the bed and began to cry. The tears were the tears of a person who began to feel alone again. The couple of first months were great. Now everyone had trouble giving me a straight answer. They began to shut me out. That was something that I didn't like. It gave me the feeling that they didn't trust me.

Aniki was acting that way too. Knowing that my own blood was treating me like this was worse.

"We are not your family." Itachi appeared next to my bed. Deidara was on the other side of the bed. The two people that never changed were them. In a strange way I was grateful that they didn't change. They kept me sane somewhat.

"What?" I sat up. The two men took a seat on the bed.

"We can't tell you the truth because you are not ready for it." Deidara spoke. _What truth?_

"You don't think that Oro-sama really cares for you?" Itachi's cold eyes tried to lock themselves with mine but I couldn't look at him.

"Orochimaru does care for me!" I felt a recurring and familiar anger rose within me. Deidara smiled lightly with no emotion. Then his smile changed as I saw the emotion in his eyes. In his eyes he looked sorry. Deidara felt sorry or looked sorry. Seeing emotion such as that on him made me listen.

"Listen to us Anko. We don't like you or care about you but we ask you not to be so attached to Orochimaru or anyone else. There's always a reason why things happened to you. There are always reasons." He was never serious, Deidara. The fact that he was now made me wants to believe him a little bit. He tried to take my hand but I pulled it away before he touched me. Their words buzzed and pinched my brain. _Why are they telling me this?_

"You thought you were whole when you first came here." Itachi paused when he saw me stare at him with eyes that were wide. "In the Akatsuki there are no friends or no family. The feeling of being whole is an illusion. You don't expect us to believe that you are whole as of now?"

"You were whole when you lived in Kohona. Even though the villagers didn't trust you and hated you, you were still a part of the village. That was the one thing that they didn't dare take away from you. What your parents did to you had a reason. They truly loved you. It killed them to do what they did to you. Like I said before there's always a reason on why bad things happened to you." Deidara sighed. All this was too much. Why are they doing this to me?

"There is a reason on why Orochimaru chose you. We can't tell you why because you won't believe us. But keep our words in mind. Don't trust Orochimaru," Itachi began to name of everyone in the Akatsuki.

"Aniki…Kabuto…?" Their names slipped. Itachi didn't mention them so they could be the two that I trust right? When I saw Deidara shake his head in a 'no' I went silent. So I couldn't trust anyone? That's… I don't know what it is. Where they trying to turn against Orochimaru? "You're lying…" I wanted to cry it out but it was late and I would have awoken everyone. Itachi sighed.

"I wish I was Anko. This group is nothing but for the ones who want power, crave it. This group would do anything to obtain everything and everyone that could give them the win in every battle. For you, Anko, you are just a tool." Itachi kept talking while Deidara kept watch. They were trying to split me apart. They always hated me. That's it they want me to betray them.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We're trying to save you-"

"We don't even know each other… Or like each other." I interrupted Itachi, "So how can you possibly think that you are trying to save me? I don't believe you. You're just jealous that he loves me more than anyone! You are trying to break me apart from him. I love Orochimaru and I will stick by him no matter what. I don't care what he does to me as long that I know he loves me I'm happy." The cursed mark began to spread over my body in seconds. "Now get out." I said in a low menacing tone. The two men exchanged looks and left.

XXX

I took a sip of tea while watching the Akatsuki that were not doing anything. Mission wise today was the day that Orochimaru and Konan and Itachi and Deidara were here. Itachi and Deidara had been gone throughout the day which I was glad because I didn't want to be alone with them. What got me scratching my head was that Orochimaru and Konan were gone too. I tried to remember the last time that I had seen the outside world. It was weird because usually I was never alone in the house. I was never to leave the HQ only with an escort. I got mad at Aniki who proposed it and I got mad at Orochimaru who thought it was a good idea. Honestly I was in house arrest. Bullshit! I was going to go out to get some fresh air.

I walked down the hallway towards my bedroom when I heard voices whispering in Orochimaru's room. I usually don't ease drop into conversation but it was Konan and Oro-sama. I pressed my ear gently against the door.

"Oro-sama, are we ever going to tell her about us?" Konan's voice was scared and when Orochimaru spoke it was soothing and sweet.

"We will tell her today and announce it to the group."

"I love you Oro-sama." Then I heard a noise. It sounded like a kiss.

I shut my mind out and walked out of the house quickly.

The streets were not as busy as I hoped they'd be. If anyone saw me then I couldn't lose them. I was in open terrain and frankly I did not give a fuck. I had to really get fresh air. My small money sack hanged over my shoulders. I was looking over the fruits and meats that the sellers were offering. I had a light yellow dress. The bright color was not putting any attention because every where there were kimonos and dresses all over. Where ever I was it was colorful and filled with life. It felt nice. Every place I went it was dull and dead, places that I thought would be a possible HQ for Akatsuki. This was new.

I entered a small ramen shop and as the waiter came by I gave him a note telling him not to bother me. He took it and mumbled his annoyance as he walked away. I smiled when kids where running around the streets laughing, so full of innocence, and with no worry. This was something I needed. I needed to away from the HQ.

I needed my space from _them_. How could _they_ do this to me? She knew that I loved him! He knew I loved him! How could I be so blind? My head went on top of my arms that crossed on the table. This was too much for me. How can Orochimaru do this to me? I love him! I love him… He knew that the moment I took his hand. The moment that he spent that first night with me I knew he loved me back. What if it was an illusion? Just like Itachi said… _No! Our love is not in my head its real!_ My inner voice screamed at the doubts that were put in my head.

My chin rested on my arms watching people pass by. My body tensed when I saw Aniki and Kabuto looking for someone. They had my picture in their hand. They were looking for me. I got up from my chair and left a large amount of tip for the waiter and dashed out of the shop. I walked with pace dodging people that came in the way. I turned my head several times and saw that they were following me. I don't want to go back!

A hand shot out towards me and took a hold of my arm. I yelped but his grip was not hurtful it was more of a gentle grip. I felt that I could trust him. I followed the stranger who kept his features hidden from me. I didn't know how my savior was but I was very, very happy that he's saving me. We kept walking and he entered an ally way and kept to the shadows. For the moment I felt a rush going through my body. This was fun escaping from Aniki and Kabuto. The stranger crushed his body against mine shielding me from the two men that passed by us.

"Thank you." I fixed my dress that wrinkled lightly. "Who are… YOU?" I said in shock. Kakashi was the one who saved me? Fuck me! Seriously! He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He was beginning to get dark circles around his eyes, his hair still up but some sides where down. He pressed against me again keeping me in pace.

"I had to know that there is still some good in you." He pulled his mask down revealing a face that I use to dream of. It was better than my dreams. My hands cupped his face, etching his features in my mind. What was going on here? Why was I having this gravity pull against him?

XXX

Kakashi kept the woman that never left his mind. It annoyed him. It haunted him. She was considered his enemy and here he is with her against the wall. Her hands felt soft and cool on his face. He closed his eyes. His hands went on her waist keeping her in place. This was wrong in many levels. Both were enemies. He had to know that there was still the Anko that he met several years ago. The little girl that he liked since the moment he saw her. Could that Anko be in the Anko that he was staring at?

He hesitated when she leaned in to his lips. He wanted to pull away but he didn't. He stayed in place when she kissed him. The kiss was never meant to be. The fact that both enjoyed that forbidden kiss made their situation worse. He knew Minato had a sick obsession for her; Orochimaru wanted her for his plans, and now him. The Copy Cat Ninja had fallen for a woman that the Anbu was searching for. He lied to his friends on where he was to find her.

The two people lost themselves in the desires that they had for each other.

_Okay this is a temporary pairing! It will soon change please R&R! I will update soon!_


	9. Facing Him

Chapter Nine: Facing Him

The room was filled with light from the sun that didn't want to go down. The light made different shapes around the whole room. It was almost like a personal night light but it wasn't dark. The shadows slowly moved around the room and then became one big dark orb. Night had fallen and everyone was heading in. I was on a bed staring into the eyes of the man that was my enemy. He had beautiful eyes. I knew in my heart that I still loved Orochimaru but why couldn't I make room for another even if my first love will always over power the other? I just didn't understand myself at the moment. I claim to love Oro-sama and I'm with Kakashi on a bed just staring at each other trying to figure out why we were here. My hands reached up to touch his face.

Kakashi smiled through his mask and I smiled back. We didn't realize how late it was till my eyes went to the side accidently. The window showed the dark blue sky and its precious little diamonds around its neck and its most precious pearl was in the center. My attention when back to Kakashi who called out to me from the window, he looked worried. I put him at ease with a small kiss on his forehead. I was thankful that he saved me from Aniki and Kabuto earlier and he took me to a small house that he was renting. The house was just as any other house, simple and it didn't catch attention. I hesitated when he told me to enter because I didn't know if a group of Anbu was going to ambush me. He saw that I hesitated and he took me by my hand and led me in to every room, every space that could have hidden someone.

After the tour of the house I was calm. We didn't say anything when he led me to the bed room. I didn't think anything would happen because Kakashi didn't seem to be that type of guy. I climbed on the bed and waited him to join me. For hours we talked. The conversations never involved the Anbu or the Akatsuki. They were more of causal talk two old friends would have though sometimes the names would slip from both our lips and we get into an awkward silence till one of us brought something up. No touching was involved and it somewhat disappointed me and it didn't. He was such a gentleman. He was very different from Minato.

So here we were on a bed, staring into each other eyes, and enjoying our silence. The conversations were over for the day. I broke the eye connection and stood up, my hair rising from the softness of the mattress. I felt his body move with mine almost as if we were thinking the same thing. This day was noted in my mental notebook that held all the special days in my life. There weren't many but the ones that were there were indeed special.

"I have to go back." I said in a gloomy tone. I didn't want to go back there. It surprised me that I didn't want to be with the Akatsuki. I wanted to spend as much time with Kakashi before we get caught or one of us had to leave. The fact burned the part of my heart that had feelings for him.

"I know." His tone matched my own. I guess he was feeling the same thing. Was there something he or I could do? _Heh no bitch! You two are just going to hurt yourselves if you two meet again. _My inner voice said. I felt his side of the bed lighter as he got up and went to my side where I was sitting up. He knelt down to my level and cupped my face. His eyes explained what he felt and I did the same. "Come back soon?" He asked. It made me happy knowing he wanted to see me again.

"I would, I promise." I smiled. I touched his hands that held my face and pulled them away locking our fingers together. We stood up, embracing each other tightly. Letting go was hard. I pulled down his mask slowly getting my greedy eyes hungry to see his angel face. Do I dare? I dare. I kissed him sweetly and broke apart but he pulled me back to his lips and kissed me deeply. We broke apart when air was needed and I took the advantage on giving us space from each other. "I will see you soon." I smiled and made my way out the door.

XXX

I wasn't prepared when I came back to the hideout. My head was in another world thinking on a man that Oro-sama hated. Why me? I asked that question a lot when I was little and getting abused by my parents. The ten year old girl that survived each day knowing that one day could be her last. I was still alive and know beginning to ask that question but in a different way. It was for love. Did I really love Kakashi? Or was it a fling? I don't know and so I ask 'why me?" Why did I have to be in this situation? Why did I even get_ into_ this situation? I shook my head as I entered the door.

The men stared at me with blank stares and went back on doing what they were doing. I felt tension in the air and I knew from who. Aniki came at the sound door closing and crushed me against the door. I was shocked at the force of my body shivered when his hands grabbed my shoulders and shook me, demanding where I was. I was silent because how could I answer him? I couldn't tell him the truth and if I lied he'd sniff it out. "I just needed to get out." I murmured looking away from him. I never liked when he was mad. He was a different person just like a person is different when drunk only Aniki knew exactly what he was doing and saying.

"You know if you needed to go out then you ask us." He growled giving me one hard shook. I flinched at the way he was treating me. He shook me again and kept demanding on where I was. I felt my body go cold and hard. My head that was facing the ground finally looked up at him. My face was changing from its empty expression to anger.

"I do not need to ask anyone's permission to leave! I am not a part of the Akatsuki so I can do whatever the hell I want!" I raised my voice to loud that some of the members began to stare at us. I was angry. "You guys don't fucking own me!" When I was angry I got more dangerous and more vicious with my words. The curse mark began to awake from its sleep. I felt its power trying to seduce me on loosing myself to it. Aniki stepped away, not because he was afraid that I might lose control, but to get ready to fight me if I attacked first. The power that I feed off was tempting me giving me visions on how this could go down. In every vision that came to my head it was how I would torture him and make him regret on getting me mad.

In the process of thinking on how to attack a silver haired man came into my mind. As soon as Kakashi came I immediately stopped. My will not to fight grew stronger and fought off the Cursed Mark away to its crypt. I apologized to my older brother who pulled me into his arms and held me. I went back in a numb state while he held me. Being back was probably going to be a mistake after all. I sighed pulling away from his brotherly embrace I walked into the kitchen for something to eat. I walked over the refrigerator and looked at each row of food that they had. None looked appetizing so I grabbed an apple from the table that was nearby.

The green skin of the apple broke when I bit into it. The sour tangy juices touched my mouth and sent my tongue to a small frenzy. I took another bite as I leaned my body against the wall. It wouldn't be long till Orochimaru and Konan would come and try to talk to me about their secret love. That event had yet to come. Each person that entered the kitchen my heart raced wishing it wasn't them and with each person my heart slowed down. Kabuto came in not long after the last Akatsuki, Sasori, left the kitchen. The man smiled at me and fixed his glasses with his index finger.

"Hey," It was all I could say to him. I wasn't in the mood to chit-chat with anyone. Kabuto sat down on one of the chairs that were in front of me. He pulled the chair in front of him and sat down. His arms rested on the part of the chair that was meant for the person's back. He kept his smile on his face.

_Munch…_

"Hey there yourself," He gave a cool laugh. When he saw that I didn't smile he grew worried. "What's wrong?"

_Munch…_

"Nothing just that Aniki made a big deal that I left. So what? I came back right?" I sighed. The sourness of the apple was starting to lose its distraction on me and I only took a like three or four medium size bites.

"Well you did worry him, me, and others." The 'others' were probably Orochimaru and Konan. Kabuto tilted his head trying to figure me out. "You just left and we didn't know if you were taken by the Anbu or worse by Minato." I shivered at that name. I didn't mean for the poor man to face some twisted obsession over me. If I was taken by him I could have been raped and kept as his sex slave or he could have been killed by my own hands. I fear more Minato than the fucking Anbu which in a way I found amusing. I fear only one man.

_Munch…_

"Every time I want to go out everyone says 'no'. So I decided on not asking because getting the same answer over and over again was getting boring and predictable." I sighed. The piece of apple in my mouth felt heavy and unappetizing. I threw the rest of the apple away and did my best on swallowing the piece in my mouth without gagging. "I thought this was going to be different. Everyone would be happy but the way I pictured it was totally over rated and such a disappointment." I crossed my arms under my chest.

"How did you picture it?" Orochimaru came into the room and stayed on the opposite side of the table away from me which I felt relieved. I didn't want him close to me because I wasn't over that he and Konan had something and didn't tell me since the day I came with him.

"I…"I didn't look at him. I couldn't. My eyes would tell him everything and I would be ruined. I kept my eyes on the yellowish white wall. Kabuto got up from his chair thinking probably thinking we wanted to be alone. _Don't you fucking leave!_ I screamed at Kabuto but the dim silver hair man left. "I thought I'd be happy." I finally admitted to Oro-sama.

"I thought you were happy?" He sounded confused by what I said. "What made you unhappy?"

_You…_ I wanted to say but I went with, "The fact that I can't leave without getting shut down with a no and being locked in here." I still didn't look at him.

"The Anbu are looking for you for the murders you committed and for being my student." His words hurt. I never thought that my killings were murders. I thought they were just people who just were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I never considered myself a murder. I did kill but it was because those people hurt me. "I'm sorry if my words upset you." He must have seen my face when it twitched.

"I know what I did and I accept it. I accept my mistakes." I whispered. Orochimaru came into my view but I disregarded his presence by turning my head into the other direction.

"You won't look at me?" He sounded hurt and that made my heart ache so much I had trouble breathing. Knowing that I hurt him made my lungs hold on to the air and made themselves suffocate. "Why won't you look at me my sweet Anko-chan?" He his pale, wonderful, fingers grabbed the tip of my chin and made me look at him. I felt myself breaking. I felt my shield crumbling down as I glazed at the man that I love with all my heart. He was hurt I saw it in his face.

"I feel trapped." I finally broke. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. They wouldn't stop and they didn't want to stop. The wall broke to millions of pieces and I sobbed nonstop. I did feel trapped. I felt trapped because of him, Konan, and Kakashi. The three made my life impossible to grasp and to live it. He pulled me into his arms pressing my head against his chest. I held him tight as I cried in his arms. I couldn't tell him that I knew his secret. I had to play along of not knowing. I had to create another mask. This would be the last time I would cry in his arms. I knew I couldn't do it again because his arms belonged to another woman's tears.

"You can leave whenever you like. I will talk with your brother and everyone." He promised me.

I pulled away, not fully done with crying but I managed, and returned to my wall. I apologized to him, wiping my eyes with my arm. I moved away when he tried to hold me again. If he touched me I'd cry and actually never stop. "I'm going to my room." I breathed out and put on a brave, fake, smile. I dodged his hand that reached out to stop me by speed walking out of the kitchen.

XXX

I closed the door behind me with a click. I wasn't ready to face him. Each time I envisioned it I was strong and accepted my feelings for him were just going to be _friends_. Ugh I hated that word now. How can a single word feel so alien to me? The word would be my leash on how far my feelings should go. I slipped under the covers from the end of the bed and dragged my body to the other front of the bed. Where we were there was no windows, no view to the world outside. Everything was boarded up or just a room with filled walls.

I sighed as the tears were coming back for another war. This time I forfeited and cried silently into the pillow. I wished for someone's comfort. I wanted someone to hold me against their chest and tell me everything would be okay. I wanted that touch. I wanted Kakashi. I wanted him here with me. Kakashi would know how to make me feel better even if we went in another world by looking at each other's eyes.

_It hurts me so much…_ I pulled the pillow close to my face as I cried. I sobbed throughout the night till finally I found the courage to stop and get some sleep. _Tomorrow,_ and I already decided, _I would see Kakashi_…

XXX

Aniki stared at Orochimaru with disbelief.

"What! You can't do that." Orochimaru had his arms crossed, seriously. "It's insane and it could backfire." Aniki did not like what he was hearing. Orochimaru had become more and more sinister on his plans. Everything had to be in hushes because some would tell a certain bird and everything they had worked for would be ruined.

"Aniki it's what I'm going to do and you can't do a thing about it." Orochimaru was firm with his words. Aniki's eyes flared up at what was going to happen in the next couple of days. Aniki had changed and the fact that this plan could break them or make them stronger. He really didn't like the fact that they were going to use his sister for it to work.

"Orochimaru I don't think I could do this." Konan spoke softly. Orochimaru glazed at his origami princess.

"It's going to be alright my dear. Nothing horrible would happen." He reassured her with his sly smile. Konan looked down at her hands. He went to her and squeezed her shoulders. At his touch she felt safer. She felt as if she could continue with the plan.

"Do you think that the experiment would be successful?" It was Kabuto's turn to speak. "By the looks of it we have a good chance on succeeding without fail." He was with Orochimaru's side. Aniki shook his head in anger.

"I won't let that happen!" Aniki roared. "I don't like this plan B."

"It's simple if Anko does not show us the capability of how strong she is then we give her to the Anbu or Minato. Whoever finds her first that is," Kabuto said it plain and simple. Aniki didn't believe his ears on how easily his closest friend could say it. "Why keep a pawn if it go up the next level?" Anko's brother sat down with a sigh.

"I guess you're right. If she doesn't show us anything we like I guess we can just get rid of her." His words were cold and dead. He had given up on convincing the group on keeping her along. They needed strong, emotionless, fearless fighters and Anko did not fit in two. She was strong but she let her emotions get in the way and the fear of losing those who she considered precious is stopping her from becoming someone that the Akatsuki would need.

It was all matter of time before the final decision was made.

_Well I hope this chapter keeps you readers happy ha-ha I will update the next chapter tomorrow since I'm having this sudden urge to write chapters a day now. I have my music with me and my charger so I would be working on the following chapters and updating frequently. (: -Eve_


	10. Daily Meetings

Chapter Ten: Daily Meetings

I entered the door that Kakashi opened for me. He had just gotten up from his sleep because he was in sweats. My face flushed at the sight of his body. I looked away coughing uneasily telling him to put some shirt on. He grinned and pulled me into his arms. I smiled shutting the door behind me. I gave him a sweet innocent on his cheek. We held each other for a while and I offered to make him something to eat. It was the least I could do. It's been a couple of days that we've been secretly seeing each other and each time I saw him the angry and depressed side of me that cried out to Orochimaru was hushed.

The kitchen became my favorite place when I was with him. It was a place where I could relax and focus on something. Kakashi would always stare at me as I worked on his meals. I would sneak peeks at him when I could. The house he rented was our hiding place. We feel free from everything. It was our haven.

My hands were busy with his breakfast when he came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder; his arms wrapped themselves around me. I turned my head and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. The kiss on the cheek was always innocent and sweet and I made sure that they were always like that. If I were to kiss him I don't think I would stop and I don't think he would let me stop. Never did anything else but kiss it was weird because usually men wanted more than just a simply kissing. He made me wonder on his intentions but my mind never thought anything that would hurt me. With him I knew he'd be true.

After he was done eating we headed to our bedroom and chilled. Each day that we saw each other we did the same thing and never got bored. We'd lie in bed listening to the world being lived by the people and listened to each other. I would rest my head against his shoulder but never on his chest or his lap. He would never try to do anything even when the opportunity presented itself.

Orochimaru had Konan gave me the talk the day after I left the head quarters for the first time and after I saw Kakashi. They were surprised that I took it well. I told them that I was happy for them and I thought I saw Orochimaru disappointed by what he saw. I thought he'd be happy that I understood. Konan was relieved and gave me and Orochimaru time to discuss if there was anything to be discussed. I sat there watching him with a true smile that I was happy for him and her. He nodded his head and left without much of a say.

The anger I felt had been washed away. I didn't want to be angry at them and if I was I couldn't cope on living under the same roof. Aniki had become suspicious on where I was going each time I left. He never followed me or sent anyone to do it he would try to figure it out. I knew that he wouldn't. Kabuto had become more distant just like the others. Tobi and Pain had been keeping Konan some company or protecting her as if I would do something to her. They were overreacting. I would never hurt her.

A knock on the door broke Kakashi's and my thoughts. I shot up fearing that we were caught. Kakashi whispered to my ear to calm down. He kissed my forehead and went down to answer it. I shadowed his footsteps but I gave myself some distance keeping myself hidden. Kakashi opened the door and greeted the person behind the door. I listened closely and then my soul coward behind the shadows of my shell.

Minato's face came into view and I froze. Why was he here?

"You've been taking a long break Kakashi." Minato began to say. His eyes bounced from furniture to the hallway were I was hiding. "Rin's getting worried."

"I just need some time off you know? I won't be good to the Anbu if I'm not capable of doing my job right." Kakashi made his voice sound tired. Minato sat on the couch that was against the wall. My body went even cold when Minato was in plain view and if he turned his head towards my direction I would be exposed. I slipped deeper into the hallway.

"Listen Kakashi I'm not here to bring pressure I'm just here to say that if you find Anko could you do me the honor of bringing her to me first? I'd like to ask her a few questions concerning a murder and then I would give her to the Hokage." I couldn't see his face but I imagined Minato's lustful eyes beaming brightly. I felt sick to my stomach. I knew what he wanted to do and he was asking Kakashi to hand me to him.

"Minato I know why you want her alone with you and personally I wouldn't give her to you knowing your true intentions." Kakashi's voice held disgusted to the man he had in his house. Minato must have not been happy. I heard him shout out at Kakashi saying that he didn't know what he was talking about and what he and I had was something that Kakashi wouldn't understand. Kakashi had enough with the man and ordered him to get out. "I will have her Kakashi. When she is captured she will be in a cell and you can't stop what happens then because everyone would say she deserves it. She will be mine. Each day she rots in a cell I will make sure those days are days she remembers till the day she dies."

"Get the fuck out now!" Kakashi was angry now and very disgusted. He knew Minato's obsession but never thought he'd get to personally see it this violently. The door closed and Kakashi's footsteps around the corner of the hallway and stopped. I was staring at the other wall and let my body fall. Minato was not going to give up.

"Anko…" He whispered my name and knelt down. His arms held me protectively. I held him tightly as I possibly could. He was my pole and if I let go I'd fall apart by what I just heard. I finally let out the breath that was caught in my throat and began to cry.

"I don't want that to happen to me, Kakashi. I can't!" I cried. "I can't let that sick bastard have me. I rather die than to let his hands touch me!" He rocked us back and forth in a soothing way.

"I won't let it happen. I promise Anko. I will do everything I can for you to be safe from him." He kissed my forehead. I looked up at him with the tears. We gave into a kiss. It wasn't as deep and passionate. I kissed him for reassurance and he didn't complain. The rest of the day I cried in his arm.

When I stopped crying and got myself together it was already late and my paranoia began to set. I didn't want to walk alone in the streets knowing that a hunter was outside. I wished Kakashi would walk me home but then it would expose us both. I convinced Kakashi that I would be okay but I had trouble convincing myself that it would be okay. Minato could be outside the house watching it at this moment. I had to go home to the safety of head quarters. After a few more minutes of debating in my head I used the Transformation Jutsu and transformed into a small fox which were common in the village that were where in. I hurried along the shadows to the Akatsuki.

XXX

When I reached the HQ it was quiet. They must be sleeping I thought. The place was dead silent and it began to freak me out even more. Did something happen? I looked around the place and saw nothing strange everything was in its place. I bit my bottom lip and headed to the bedrooms. I opened each door of every member and found them all empty.

Each door had an empty bed and empty drawers. I felt a new set of tears started to form as I came to realize that they left me. I even entered Orochimaru's room and saw his bed empty. I felt drawn to the bed and rested myself on it. I let my tears out. I screamed out loud. My voice grew hoarse but I continued to scream out for the loss I felt in my heart. Why did this happen? I screamed and screamed out. I slammed my fists on to the bed and my body curled up into a ball on the side that Orochimaru always slept in. He always slept on the left side of the bed. I smelled his scent which reminded me of spring just when the earth was waking up from its slumber. It was a scent that I loved.

"Aww so they left the little girl behind?" Minato's evil laugh shook me. My body sat up straight staring right him. Minato's azure eyes were on me. I didn't like how he looked at me. I saw the hunger, the want in his eyes. "Don't worry I would take good care of you." He walked closer to me. I dove for the door but his hands shot out and pushed me down to the bed. His body was on top of me in a flash keeping me in place.

"Lemme go!" I shouted. With one hand he kept my hands in place above my head. His other hand began to undo the buttons of my shirt. I begged him to stop but it didn't work. I knew it wouldn't. His hands began to touch my chest and I tried to get angry but my fear was strong that it blocked it out. I was powerless.

"I will take good care of you." He repeated. He used his chakra to keep me on the bed. I cried as I felt his hands removing or tearing my clothing. _This is what you get…_ The inner voice told me. If this is what I deserved then so be it. I forced my body be numb from the activity that Minato had in mind.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against my ear. I felt him get hard against me. I wanted to vomit. His cold lips crushed into mine forcing my tight lips to open to him. That time I did gag. He pulled away and his fist met the side of my skull. I saw lights everywhere then Mr. Pain came. I felt pulses of pain crash into my head.

"You do that again and I will leave you with an unrecognizable face you hear me?" He threatened. I couldn't answer. My mouth was invaded once again but his tongue. I cried as touched and touched. I wanted it to be over. My body jolted when I felt his hands going in between my thighs. The jolt earned me another two more fists. The pain felt good. It was a good numbness but the numbness only lasted for so long that I wanted more. Enough for me to pass out and not be conscious of what was being done to my body.

Just when he got back to where he was going to do but this time with his large erection the door busted through and I felt Minato's body being lifted away from me. Minato's chakra broke and I ran to my savior. I felt them man's arms crushing me and asking forgiveness that he didn't make in time to save me earlier. I looked up and smiled. "I'm glad you came." I stared at Kakashi. Minato got up from the ground and turned and faced us.

"So you fell in love with her too." It wasn't a question. He laughed, "Come one Kakashi you and me let's take her." He licked his lips. Kakashi got in between us and stood there. "What are you doing?"

"You're one sick person." He growled. "I believe you should be the one in jail not her!"

"You are siding with your enemy? She killed Obito! Did she make you forget?" Minato growled matching Kakashi's.

"I came to amends with that. It was an accident." He said. I was glad that he didn't think of me as a murder. "You don't love her." He corrected Minato. "You just want to have her because you don't know how to love or even know what love is. You are obsessed with her and that is not love."

"I love her and she will be mine!" Minato snapped his fingers and few Anbu came out of nowhere. They were Anbu who followed Minato and will stay quiet about whatever he did. Their cold hands pulled me away from Kakashi and placed handcuffs that absorbed chakra. The three men created another barrier but it was between me and Kakashi. Two men held me at each side and the third was in front of me. This was bad. This was really bad.

XXX

Kakashi had no choice but to fight the fact that he might not be as strong as Minato but he did have an advantage, his Sharingan. The two men started out with physical blows. Minato was more comfortable having a close shot which were usually deadly. Kakashi blocked each one that Minato threw. He wasn't sure how long it would fight but he knew that there was only a limited amount of time that he had to save Anko. If Minato's men were here then that meant that Anbu wasn't far behind. He had estimated that he had thirty minutes to beat Minato.

He had to make each of his strikes to be lethal against his opponent. Kakashi gave a powerful punch that sent Minato flying out of the Head Quarters. Kakashi followed him in the smoke and Anko's captives did the same. He didn't understand how Orochimaru could just leave her. The last time he saw the Snake Sannin he bragged that Anko chose him and now he abandoned her. _Did he find out about us?_ He thought. Minato was getting up from the small crater that his body made. When he saw Kakashi in the air, the soon to be Hokage shot up in the air and punched Kakashi in his stomach.

Kakashi heard Anko scream from the ground as she saw his body fall.

The ground gave an unwelcoming to Kakashi's body. The pain shot all over his body but he was clear to see that Minato was coming for a strike. Quickly Kakashi moved out of the way and the fighting continued. The Copy Cat Ninja was running out of time. Soon the Anbu would come and take Anko away. He had one plan and he didn't like it. He began to lose the fight. When Minato planted a final fist into Kakashi's face Anko let out a screeching scream.

"Get up!" She cried out to Kakashi. Kakashi waited and hoped that she'd get angry. He realized that her untamed power was caused by anger and if she got angry she would be unstoppable. Anko was crying and cried. Kakashi needed her to get angry. Minato grinned in triumph and walked over to Anko. He was going to finish what he started. Anko fell to the floor and sobbed. Her only savior had failed her. She shot a glare at Minato.

"What's wrong my angel?" Minato was surprised that she had that look on her.

"Don't call me that…" She whispered.

"What? You are my angel. You are my angel and I am our God." He declared to her. "So you will be mine and no one else's." He leaned down to her level. "Even Kakashi couldn't defeat me. Orochimaru abandoned you and went with another woman probably." Kakashi laughed mentally at the stupid Minato. Kakashi felt Anko's anger surfacing and it kept building up.

"Kakashi is more of a man than you. Even Orochimaru was a better man than you." She growled. The curse mark was spreading across her body and face. The handcuffs exploded as the dark chakra began to take over. The green and purple vines began to appear from her body. "I'm not scared of you anymore. You're just a sick man you rather rape and keep a woman he claims he loves. You don't know what love is!" she got up from the floor and stood tall, standing her ground.

The men that held her began to run but the vines of chakra grabbed them. Their bodies were twisted in the vines and then more vines appeared from the one that held them in mid air. The extra vines pierced their bodies and ripped them apart. The third one made a move to strike her but it missed just hitting her shoulder. The wound began to bleed but the dark green and purple chakra healed the wound and killed the third person instantly. Minato staggered backwards. He was too afraid to do anything. Then as quickly as his fear came it disappeared. He took a step closer to Anko.

"You look absolute beautiful." He grinned and began to charge for an assault.

XXX

Minato fell unconscious on the ground. Anko was seriously wounded from her side. Her chakra had trouble on closing it due to the deep laceration. She fell to the ground, her markings disappearing. She crawled next to Kakashi who opened his eyes slowly. If she was going to die she'd rather see Kakashi's face than nothing. She placed her head on his chest something that she never did. The pressure of her head on his chest made Kakashi smile even if he felt pain all over.

"I'm sorry…" She coughed lightly. Her eyes filled with tears. Again she became a killer. She didn't kill Minato because she realized that his death would cause her more problems. Kakashi wanted to touch her face and tell her she'd be fine but he couldn't. He saw her eyes struggling to keep open.

"Anko…" He said over and over hoping that would keep her alive. "Anko?" he called out to her.

Anko felt her body heavy. She knew that she had and was still losing a lot of blood. In matter of minutes she'd be dead and it would all be over. She heard Kakashi's voice as she fought through the heavy pull into the nothingness of her mind. She didn't want to sleep. But the darkness was so tempting to her that she had to give in. The darkness of her mind welcomed her. Her eyes closed for one last time and remained closed.

_Don't worry she's not dead. I couldn't possibly kill her off. Don't worry next chapter would have more hm action? Ha-ha! Eve out._


	11. I Owe You

Chapter Eleven: I Owe You

_Beep…Chhhh…Beep…Chhhh…_

That noise bothered me so much. Why won't it shut the hell up? I only saw darkness that my eye lids created for my eyes. I couldn't open them each time I tried they became heavier. I felt myself fading away and becoming one with the shadows. The emptiness was then followed by a sudden surge of power that kept bring me back. I felt the course of power three more times.

_Beep…Chhh…Beep…Chhh…_

In the distance I heard voices two females and one male. They were shouting at me. Their words were just fuzzy bunnies bouncing around in all directions not one I manage to grab. What where they saying? Who were they? Why were they shouting? I wanted to growl at them and yell at them to let me sleep but my lips were shut tight not willing to do what my brain told it to do.

_Beep…Chhh…Beep…Chhh…_

After what seemed like the millionth time, my eyes began to open. The picture that I saw where of a pink haired woman, she had bright green eyes. The first thing that came to my mind was…_Her hair is pink…Is it natural?_ I wanted to slap myself for the stupid thought that came into my mind. Her hand went over my head and forced my eyes to open and kept flashing an annoying light in my eyes telling me to follow it. My hand shot up at her hand that had the light. She jumped and yelped at my reflex. Another girl grabbed my hand, trying to pry it off her friend. The other girl had long blond hair with a piece sticking out to the side. In a way it reminded me of Deidara's style. The pink hair woman said to let her go and the blond girl was beginning to raise her voice.

All the noise! _Why can't they all shut the fuck up!_ The air kept coming from a muzzle or was it a breathing mask I didn't know but the point was it helped me breathe better. I saw each breath that left my lips a white thin layer of carbon dioxide cloud covered the sea green mask. "Don't…flash…it…in…my…eyes…again…" I warned her. I let go of her arm and the blond girl relaxed or glad that I didn't kill her friend. The man had the door open calling in for backup but when the backup came (which had funny animal masks and black coats) I had released the pink girl.

"Welcome back Miss. Mitarashi." The pink hair nurse smiled. I turned to her, opening my eyes slightly just enough to see her face.

"Where...where…am…I?" I kept taking a breath between the words. The blond girl walked over to my sides and was fixing something under my covers.

"You're in Konoha." I went still. My eyes opened slowly to a wide state. "Miss. Mitarashi, are you okay?" She asked but I ignored her. I was back where it all started. I turned to see the funny people in suits and realized it was the Anbu. So I was finally caught. I went to brush my hair out of my face but felt my hands tied down to the bed. The blond nurse must have secured it for reassurance. I would have done the same if the situation was reversed. Strangely, I took the news well.

"Oh…" It was all I could say. Kakashi slipped into my mind and I asked if he were okay. The pink nurse nodded and said that he was coming over to see me. I blushed under the bright light. I don't know what they thought of that. Did they know about our time together? It's not we were betraying anyone just our reputation.

"Also the Third Hokage is outside. He wishes to see you. He's waiting for Kakashi to come. He wants to talk to both of you." I gulped. So he did know. I turned my head towards the window and saw it was night. I couldn't see the moon or the stars due to the bed being far away.

"Can I have some privacy?" When I said this with eyes pointed at the Anbu. The pink nurse smiled and ordered the men and women behind the masks to leave. They stayed in place but when the pink hair got annoyed she showed another part of her that made me feel small. She screamed at them and her body posture showed it. The blond girl sighed and mumbled under her breath. The two nurses stayed next to my side. "Can you undo these? Just for a bit I need to do something." I moved my hands so they knew what to remove. The two nurses looked at each other not sure of what to do.

"I'm not dangerous at the moment. I'm speaking as another woman." I said in a peaceful tone. They both debated and undid both cuffs. I sat up slowly so they wouldn't jump or call in the security. My long purple hair had several spots that had dry blood and made my hair into muck. I sighed. I asked for a pair of scissors, a mirror, and a hair pin. After going to another debate they brought what I asked. "May you hold it?" I asked them, handling the mirror. When they had it in their hands, I took the scissors and chopped away the long hair. Both girls complained that they could have washed my hair. They didn't like that I was cutting it off. When I was done my hair was just a little bit below my shoulders. I took the long strands of purple hair in one hand motion and threw it in the trash can.

_Goodbye…_ I looked at the reflection that showed me the new hair style. Freeing my head from the extra hair felt good. Now I didn't have to brush forever just to keep my hair tamed. I took the small hair pin and pulled the sides of my hair together and away from my face. I put myself back on the bed and asked them to restrain me again.

"You don't look dangerous." The blond girl said out loud. I smiled at her. "You just seem normal."

"Ino, please don't start." The pink hair warned her.

"I'm just saying Sakura. She doesn't seem dangerous and evil like the village has made her to be."

"I'm sorry Miss. Mitarashi. I hope she hasn't offended you." The pink hair, Sakura, apologized for her friend.

"It's fine. I may not look dangerous but I am. Don't be blinded by my sweet side you two. Please keep in mind that I can hurt you two but at the moment I'm not in my killing mode." I sighed.

"Why did you do it?" Ino asked. I knew what she meant by it. I thought about it. Sakura warned Ino not to butt in.

"I was mad at the world for the life it gave me." I answered. The breathing mask made my voice sound a little groggy.

"Which was?" Ino kept asking.

"Ino," Sakura gave her a final warning but the blond girl ignored her.

"If you must know, there was a little ten year girl abuse by her parents each time they were home. They'd burned her, stabbed, and try to drown her on one occasion. They tried everything. She's been through everything. They praised her brother, they despised her. The village hated her. How can a ten year old handle so much hate? She hated her parents, the village, and several times she hated her brother who wouldn't help her when her parents were taking her to the fun room." I said each word in a manner that wouldn't spook them or have them pity me. "So one night the little girl had enough and snapped. She killed her parents and nearly destroyed the village."

Sakura and Ino were quiet and I continued. "The little girl loved her brother and forgave him. There was a man that saved the little girl when he took her in. He was everything to her. She fell in love with him the moment she laid her delicate eyes on him. He wasn't a bad man just misunderstood. Till this day that little girl loves her Sensei even though he abandoned her again. Want to know why she will always love him?" I asked them. When they didn't answer I said, "He gave me a reason to live."

The door burst open and a panting Kakashi came rushing in. I tilted my head nervous of the way he arrived. Sakura and Ino backed away letting him get close to me. My cheeks flushed when he kissed my forehead. It was in a friendly manner but still I didn't like showing that sort of affection in public. He cupped my face gently. I was happy that the breathing mask was between us because I don't think I would have resisted on closing the space. I looked away from him.

"I'm glad you're okay." He finally said as he sat down next to me. "You scared us. I thought that you…died when your eyes closed." He fought the urge to hug me. I stretched my body but then hissed at the pain I felt. "What's wrong?"

"Miss. Mitarashi your wound is still healing please don't make such movements or you will open it again." Sakura came over to check the wound. I forced my eyes to see it. The wound was long and wide. I cursed. It's going to scar. The wound was held together by stitches that were neatly in line. I wanted to touch it and feel the skin that was a dark purplish mixed with blue and green coloring. The wound was not bleeding which was good. I glanced over at Kakashi who saw that I cut my hair off.

"I needed a new look." I smiled through the mask. His hands went through the side of my forehead. My mind began to play tricks. Instead of seeing Kakashi, I saw Orochimaru. I felt myself wanting to cry. My heart still missed the man that broke my heart in half. I still love him. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Then the last number was counted I opened my eyes again and saw Kakashi. A part of me wished it was Orochimaru so that part was disappointed.

"Sakura, Ino, would you please give us some privacy?" The Third Hokage spoke to the two girls. They left without another word. The door closed behind them and I prepared myself for what was to come.

XXX

The Third Hokage had his uniform that informed his position in the village, as their leader. Kakashi stood up and bowed in respect. I would have too but I was tied on the bed. So I bowed my head lightly. My eyes wanted to go back and forth between the two men. I wasn't sure what was going to happen or what he was going to say.

"My, my, Anko you are a lovely girl. The last time I saw you, you were just ten right? Wow all grown up." The way he started the conversation made me feel awkward. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine sir…" I took a deep breath as I heard my heart rate spike from the machine.

"It's okay Anko. Don't be afraid. I understand your ordeal and I'm here to talk to you. It's what I owe you and Kakashi." The Hokage sat down on another chair from the opposite side of me. Kakashi exchanged glances.

"Is this about my…_parents?_" I had trouble saying the word. The elderly man nodded his head. "So…you knew?"

"We had suspicions but had no evidence to do what needed to be done. Your parents were very neat at their…work. We couldn't do anything about it Anko. You wouldn't talk and Aniki wouldn't say a word. We tried to get you two to talk but we got nothing. We tried everything. We just didn't want to believe what your parents were doing to you. They were the best people I knew. I never thought they'd do this to their own child. We began to wonder what their reason behind their actions towards you was. We grew even suspicious when Orochimaru had a sudden interest in you. When you disappeared for the three years we thought he had done something to you and your parents never filed a missing person papers. When we finally found you, you were screaming and we thought he had hurt you. Later we found out he placed you the curse mark. We ran several tests as saw that it increased your physical strength and chakra. It went off the roof." He paused.

"When I saw you, you were scared to see your parents. I thought you were going to come clean. I hoped you did because I saw how your body reacted and it pained me to see you so young and with so much fear. No child should have gone through what you went through. After your outburst we conducted an investigation. We raided Orochimaru's secret lab and found out that you weren't the only child he cursed. There were nine others, making it ten children he gave the curse to. All of them died but you. The notes didn't give us any leads on how to find him or where to find him.

We knew we had to find you, to protect you. Kakashi wouldn't let it go. He wouldn't let you go. He had a strong and heated debate with the Anbu and me. The Anbu wanted you dead and I wanted justice but he reminded me of what you gone through and I ordered the Anbu not to kill you. I wanted to see if I could somehow help you with your pain." I stared at the man. He still cared for me even after what I'd done. He still cared for me.

"I will tell you more tomorrow. It's getting late." He said and stood up.

"Lord Hokage, wait." I called out, "I'm sorry for what I did. I wish there was a way to bring back everyonw I killed and heal the ones I hurt." I turned my eyes to Kakashi.

"Anko, you shouldn't dread on the past. All is forgiven but of course healing takes a bit longer." He gave me a small smile.

"I'm not going to be persecuted? I should have some sort of punishment." I was ready to spend the rest of my days in jail. Guilt was a heavy burden and I wanted to pay for the crimes I had committed.

"No"

"No?" I began, "I killed three more of your Anbu and almost killed Minato!" My body went cold when I said the name. The flashbacks came back so quickly that I lost a heartbeat.

"Minato broke the rules and betrayed the honor of his superiors. Kakashi told me what happened." He sighed deeply. "He had such great potential for becoming a great leader." He said it but not in a way to hurt me. He was disappointed in Minato.

"I'm sorry." I let my head down. It was my fault I fucked Minato up. It was my fault that he became a monster.

"It's not your fault. Minato chose this for himself. He was a rabbit that liked the snake. He welcomed his undoing." The Hokage went to my side and touched my arm.

"Anko you are a free person. There would be no more running away from your home." He smiled.

"My home?" I felt the tears coming again.

"You are welcome to this village whenever you please. This is your home Anko. The villagers would take time to accept you but they will. You are still a child trying to find her way. This could be a place for you to rest and think things through. You are a member of this village as of today." This was a dream. I was dreaming and I'm dead in the field. This dream, if it was, was torturing me in ways that it was worse than the physical pain my parents put me through. I didn't realize I was crying when Lord Hokage patted my head. It felt good being petted.

"Kakashi would be your guard if you don't mind." Lord Hokage said. I shook my head. I felt safer with Kaka-kun anyways. "Get some sleep then. You too Kakashi." He was making his way towards the door and turned his head, "Kakashi you will tell her yes?" Kakashi nodded his head and I was curious.

"Tell me what?" I asked him when we were once again alone. Kakashi took my hand and I began to fear the worse.

"I'm taking Minato's place." It took me a while to understand what he was trying to tell me. Then I got hit with what he said.

"You…Hokage?" I smiled and I wanted to hug him but I was still tied to the bed. Kakashi read my mind and undid the restraints. I reached up gently as I could to hug him. "You deserve it." I grinned. We talked about what he told me and I was happy for him but a part of me wanted to run to Oro-sama. That part of me wanted the man that used me as an experiment.

Kakashi left few hours later and I wanted to rest on my side but I was afraid that I might open up my wounds. So I forced my body to get comfortable in the upward position. I blinked several times and this time I left my eyes closed together.

XXX

Orochimaru glazed over his sleeping princess. He was glad that she was okay. The day that the group left they thought it was best for her and them. Orochimaru did not leave the Head Quarter till he knew his Anko came back. He wanted to hug her and tell her that he'd always loved her when he saw her cry out. He felt sick knowing how much pain he was causing her. It actually made him hate himself something that no woman could do. Yes, he and Konan had a thing but it wasn't as he or she made it seem to be. They lied to Anko. They figured out that her anger was brought out by anger and thought that if they got her angry she'd explode.

Orochimaru leaned down to Anko, who was asleep. He pressed his forehead against hers. When he first met her it was all business. He meant to keep it that way but it was hard when Anko would cry at night from her nightmares, when she'd freeze all of sudden as she had flashbacks, and when she went into a silent state. He'd thought she wouldn't be able to cope with the curse mark he was going to give her.

He stared down at her as she slept. "Orochimaru…" She whispered his name in his sleep. He smiled down at her. It made him happy that she was dreaming of him. She still loved him even though he'd put her through a lot and she had more to come.

Orochimaru thought of the day before on how that bastard tried to take advantage of her. He felt his own dark charka awakening. He was going to save her but if it wasn't for that damn Kakashi who interfered. He saw how she looked at him with those eyes of gratitude. He thanked Kakashi that he saved her but it questioned him on why he was there.

"Orochimaru…" Anko whispered his name again. He sighed lightly, removed the breathing mask, and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were a perfect match to his lips. They were soft and tasted sweet even when there was small taste of blood. He kept his lips on hers for a long time. Anko felt the light soft pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes a bit and saw Orochimaru. She thought it was a dream and hell if it was a dream at least she could take advantage. Her hand reached up and pulled him close. Orochimaru froze knowing she was awake but by the look in her eyes he knew that she thought it was dream. He relaxed when her fingers tangled themselves in his long onyx hair. He didn't hold back on the kiss. His lips moved with hers slowly, enjoying the taste of her as he explored the inside of her mouth. Anko wanted more and demanded more and she let him know as her motions became more passionate. They pulled away when both of their lungs were asking for air. Anko licked her lips as she closed her eyes.

Orochimaru rested his forehead against hers again. "I love you." She whispered softly. It was the three words that he dreamed of and hearing it coming from the real Anko made it worth the wait. He knew that she meant it. He kissed her cheek with a smile.

"I love you too my dear Anko."

_Well I don't know how this chapter came out but I tried to make it a little sentimental but I got use to the impure thoughts on what _could_ have happened but I thought this chapter was okay. Please let me know what you think. R&R! Eve out!_


	12. Confrontation

Chapter Twelve: Confrontation

My hair was short like it was when I cut it five years ago. I didn't let my hair grow out anymore due to it reminded me of a man that could never be mine. I grabbed two strands of my hair with one hand as the other reached for a hair pin. I tied the two strands together and the hair was pulled back from my face. The pupil-less eyes stared at me. They held sadness most of the time but all my sadness had to be pushed back so I could face the day. The doctor said that I was suffering from minor depression but I was truly suffering from a broken heart. I never took the pills because I knew they made me feel like I was dead from my emotions.

I put on my light brown trench coat, fixed my tank top before putting on my fish net t-shirt. My light brown mini skirt was tight around my legs and underneath I had black tight shorts. Each year I prayed that the dream I had in the hospital, the one where I kissed Orochimaru would come again. The dream felt real. When I woke up I liked my lips tasting him still. It was a great reminder of what she dreamed. Now my lips tasted dull, no longer having his taste and it was the only thing that made me hold on to my love for Oro-sama. Five years and no contact, no note from him and for some reason I'm still waiting. I felt my sadness trying to break the face that I created and it never did. It was a waist of its time.

Five years and I was a Special Jounin and a member of the village of Konoha. I was accepted for once in my life. People grew to know me and some had come up to me asking me to forgive them for their actions. I would always look at Kakashi who smiled through his mask, and then I would blush and accept their forgiveness. I guess people thought I was Kakashi's girlfriend since he never left my side. For the first year I didn't mind because I felt insecure on walking in the streets. Now I found it annoying. First off, yes I was his girl-friend and not his _girlfriend_ there was a difference. I walked out of my apartment and passed by the place that I would always stop and stare.

In the village where stood a house that had many memories mostly horrible ones and never any good ones. The empty space was cleaned up and another house was constructed. Around the edges of the house there were still dark smug marks that gave a hint of fire. I sighed. I continued on walking to my job. I had to give my infamous speech on the Forest of Death to a couple of maggots for the Exam. I took the job because it was a way to relieve some stress on torturing several students threatening on giving them visits when they slept. It was a play but I made them all fear me. Seeing the fear and their attention fixed on me as I came into their view I smirked.

I laughed as they tried to hide it from their faces. They turned away or looked away. I brushed Iruka as I passed by him. I didn't know him that long. We had a year on knowing each other and he was alright. He was very how do you say…easy to get along with. He was there to make sure that I was giving them a proper speech not like several years ago when I scared the whole teams and it took them several months for half of the teams to make it to the temple. I laughed my ass off knowing how horrible I was to them. Thus I got the name 'Snake Lady' or 'Crazy Snake Lady'. I gave my most boring and appropriate speech. I rolled my eyes several times while talking to the teams. Then I gave them my final three words. "Just Don't Die!"

The gates opened and the teams disappeared in different directions. I walked over to one of the booths that gave the scrolls out and jumped on top of it. The Forest of Death had many dangerous creatures and booby traps. The traps were part of my devious side. I could tell which screams where from the creatures and from which were from my traps. I broke into laughter as I heard one team already stumbling into one of my traps. It was only five minutes and I was already hearing my favorite tones.

"Aye, Anko, when are you going to stop torturing the poor souls?" Iruka was by my side in a flash and it made me jump. I gathered my composure and grinned.

"These kids need a really huge dose of reality." I answered. There was one thing I liked about Iruka. He didn't take my statements serious especially when they were crude or have some sexual meaning behind them. He rather enjoyed them.

"Yeah but tone it down a bit yeah? Because the last time you went all hard core with your words the kids were scared to even fight or try to get the scrolls." He laughed remembering the traumatized faces then he coughed down his laugh. I glanced over to him with the smirk still on my face.

"How did I do this time? Did you approve or do I need to 'tone' it down even more? I was falling asleep while giving the speech." I turned my attention back to the sounds of another team that had encountered a creature.

"I actually slept." He joked. I punched his arm and it felt good having another friend other than Kaka-kun. "It was better. This time I didn't see many petrified faces."

The day passed by and my shift was done. I went home hoping that after a long hot shower I would sleep and pray I have that dream again. I waved goodbye to Iruka-san before leaving.

XXX

The shower fogged up the whole bathroom and I liked it that way. I decided to take a bath rather than a shower. I wanted to lie on the huge tub and lay underneath the bubbles. The white bubbles moved at a snail's pace and it took a while for the water to clear where my face was. My arms pushed me out of the water and sit against where it was mean for my head. Kakashi was Hokage and I was happy for the guy. I smiled when we were afraid to see each other. Three years ago we thought we loved each other and it was an embarrassing conversation that led both of us relieved. We did love each other but it was just friendship love, not _love_, love.

He still loved Rin and I had to confess to him that I still loved Orochimaru. I thought he'd get mad and began to speak his mind out about the Snake Sannin but he smiled sadly. He knew how much I loved Orochimaru and was happy but he always said that I was truly happy with him. Kakashi became that one special friend that I could tell my thoughts to. He was the person that when I felt anger to the point where I would break he'd knew what to say to calm me down. He was that type of friend. Rin and he were engaged and Rin was one of the few people who personally came to ask forgiveness. It felt wrong for Rin to apologize. I saw how she struggled to say the words and I knew she wasn't the person to apologize on what she said. It got painful to watch her so I told her not to worry.

It surprised both of us that we got to be friends. Never in a million years had I thought I'd be friends with her. She wanted to kill me and I wanted to kill her. We were surely enemies back then. My mind then went to Minato, the man who always tried to make me his. The blond spiky hair man had moved on, I think. I still get this vibe from him that made me not want to be alone with him. Kaka-kun felt it too when Minato was around. I didn't know if he truly did move on or he was just buying his time to try again. I shivered through the hot burning water. I saw small bumps appear on my arms. I let my body side once again in the hot water disappearing into the bubbles.

Few minutes later I got out, wrapped a towel around my body. My skin was slightly pinkish but it did not over power my natural light tan skin. I was glad that my closet was in the bathroom so I didn't travel far enough. Through the bundles of clothing that I had I chose a light green t-shirt and white sweats. The clothing felt tight due to my slightly wet body. I hoped on to bed and began to read on the notes that Orochimaru had wrote about his experiments. I was the only one who survived out of ten kids. The poor souls, they never had a chance to live their lives and have families. The Third Hokage had given me the book when he thought I was ready to have a look at the files. At first I wanted to slap the man for trying to turn me against my Orochimaru but in the end I realize that his intentions were never that.

"That was the old me." A slithery voice interrupted my thoughts. My heart jumped stopped several beats. Was he really there? Slowly I looked up to the man who spoke. He was in a knee high cloak, with a tall collar, three red clouds on the bottom. He had long black hair that made me want to tangle myself in it, pale but still beautiful skin that reminded me of the snow but unlike the snow his skin was warm. He had the most astonishing reptilian eyes that always made me wonder how he got them. My mouth went dry as he, the beautiful being, was standing in front of my bed. How long was he there?

"Orochimaru..." I manage not to stutter his name. I fought the urge to jump on him and attack him with my body. I set the notebook down to get a better look. "What are you doing h-here?" _Fuck! I can't believe I'm stuttering! I never stutter around him! Fuck!_ I screamed as my voice was having trouble speaking.

"I… I wanted to see how you were." I blinked. What? Orochimaru showed a hint of emotion but what was it? Embarrassment? I never knew he could be shy. It was kind of cute.

"I'm alive and I'm well as you can see." I kept my body calm but the only organ that I didn't have in control was my heart.

"The last time I came you were in the hospital and on critical condition." Again I blinked. I felt my heart explode.

"So that wasn't a dream?" I found my thought escape from my lips. I felt my cheeks burning red. Orochimaru smiled. The smile made me shiver but in a good way. It made my body become alive on what it wanted. I bit my bottom lip a bit. "Well like I s-said I'm f-fine." I hated being nervous.

We both were quiet. Our eyes were on each other's and unlike Kakashi who took me into another world Orochimaru took me into _his_ world. It was weird because he let me know what he was thinking and his feelings all by looking into his deep light green eyes.

"Why?" I asked and he knew what I meant by it.

"I wanted to know if immortality was possible and I needed a powerful Shinobi to see if it worked. I took ten children that had the chance on being that Shinobi. Yes, in the beginning it was all tricking you and the other kids making them feel special. In the end of the experiment I was going to give them the Curse Mark and see who survived. When all nine of children could not take the pain their bodies gave up and they died." He paused and I listened to him, "Something changed in the process; I was truly falling for you. I never thought I'd fall for someone so young. I realized of how fond I grew to you when the bounty hunter was going to kill you. I never feared for another life.

When you were found I wanted to kill the bastard but I was beaten to him. You were so damaged we thought you weren't going to make it. So I made a decision and decided to give you the mark. I rather have you die by my mark than let you suffer by the hands of your parents. Then we found out that you did survive the mark and almost destroyed the village. I feared after that because you went missing and I feared the worse." In his face he had so much pain and disgust. It disturbed me because he was never a man to show how he felt. He was Orochimaru! I crawled closer to him and placed myself on the edge of the bed. I was on my knees even on my knees and on the bed he still beat me on height.

"When we found you I was happy. I could sleep again and not worry if you were out there in the world scared or dead. I'm sorry for all the pain I gave you. I knew your feelings for me had grown as you matured. I thought you'd hated me but when you took my hand that one night and chose me I knew you still loved me." His hand reached up to caress my cheek. Orochimaru's fingers were soft and warm. I placed my hand on his. "We knew that anger was the key to activate the mark and we tried to get you angry every chance we had. We drew apart from you to get you mad. I'm sorry about Konan. That was not fair for you. It was our second plan. Yes I loved her and she loved me but it was not like how we made it seem. We knew you listened in when she was in my room. We all wanted you to think we were betraying you."

As he explained everything, every plan they had I wanted to slap him. I almost did but I told my free hand to stay in place. Instead of swinging it and striking his upsetting features turning to the verge of tears it my hand went into a fist. I didn't want him to cry on me. That image of his tears was so beautiful and very painful. He regretted everything.

"I'm sorry my dear Anko." Orochimaru whispered. He rested his forehead against mine. I saw a single tear run down his cheek. It was invisible but my eyes caught the small tear drop. This time I let what my body wanted. My lips stopped the tear from falling further down his face. The small droplet of water melted on my lips. My free hand went through his hair and kept his head from leaving mine. My other hand wrapped itself around his neck bringing him closer closing the space. I rubbed my nose against his and staring into his eyes. His lips brushed against mine before he pressed them against my lips. His hands circled around me keeping me close.

"I love you Orochimaru." I said out loud for him to hear. I loved him. No matter what shit he'd put me through and the shit he will put me through I will always love him. He smiled that smile that did match his face. I kissed him again and pulled him over on me. I was not going to let this chance pass me by. I was going to make him mine. My hands explored his body and in matter of seconds I had removed his cloak that had a uniform. I removed the suit and roam my hands over this naked back. I didn't want my lips to leave his. I wanted this night to belong to us.

The pure pleasure over whelmed us as he entered me was a sensation that I never thought existed. Flesh against flesh and soul against soul. I truly felt complete and it was very, very, very good. His hands explored my body and I gasped lightly as his thrusts became more powerful and pleasurable. Orochimaru's mouth left no place of my body untouched and I loved it. He nibbled my neck then bit down hard. I felt his teeth biting down and I moaned in response. I tangled my fingers in his black hair and resting my chin for a couple of seconds on his shoulder trying to catch my breath.

We locked eyes when they met. He had both hands on the mattress looking down at me. My hands where on his sides matching the speed of his hips I never thought I'd be doing this with him. Yes I had dreams of having sex with him but each time I woke up alone and knowing that it was a dream. This…This was reality and it _was_ happening. I felt my cheeks flushed as I was giving myself to Orochimaru. He nodded his head saying if I was ready for what was to come. I smiled and kissed him deeply. In matter of moments we both felt our bodies truly becoming one. Orochimaru gently fell against my side and I placed my head on his chest hugging him for dear life.

"I love you Anko." He whispered and I kissed his chest where his heart was racing. "I will always love you."

XXX

Orochimaru was still awake when Anko had fallen asleep in his arms. She had completely given herself to him. He wasn't sure if it should have happened. He still had plans in stored for her and he wanted to still do experiments. Now it was impossible for him to do them. He let himself break down his own walls for the girl no wait for the woman (he loved), that he made love to. He shouldn't have done it. This shouldn't have happened. He is Lord Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, and he cared for no one! He stared down at Anko and saw the peaceful look on her face. That thought went away quickly. He loved this woman and he wanted to be always on her thoughts, mind, and he wanted himself to be the only man she loved. He knew he already had it but things could change and she could get sick of him and leave him. _No, no, my Anko wouldn't do that._ He reassured himself. He kissed her forehead. His hands stroke her hair lightly, not wanting to wake her up.

Her reaction was totally different from what he had imagined. He thought she'd throw a fit and activate the curse mark but she didn't. She listened and tried to make sense of what he was telling her. She forgave him the moment she saw his tear. He was sorry for the bullshit he put her through and the tear was proof on how his own selfishness made him feel. If Anko truly loved him then she'd be willing forgive him for the upcoming pain. Orochimaru didn't want to think about it because he knew it would be soon rather than later. Knowing this truth would show him if Anko's love was strong enough and true enough to forgive him. For now he was going to sleep with his sleeping beauty and forget about it, all of it and enjoy the moment.

_Okay I _hope_ I did well on this chapter . I was having trouble writing it due to the romantic moment. More chapters to come! So please R&R (: _


	13. A or B

Chapter Thirteen: A or B?

I woke up early in the morning and I was on my side. My body was sore in the right places from last night and it was a lovely reminder. I didn't want to turn positions because I didn't know if Oro-kun was going to be there when I turn around. If he was gone I would be crushed. If he was there I would be beyond happy. Probably words wouldn't explain it and I don't think there would be words. I took a soft, but deep, breath and exhaled when I turned. My body suddenly got warm on seeing his peaceful sleeping face. He was facing me on his side. I wanted to smother him with an endless supply of my kisses on his lips.

He was utterly beautiful. Did I mention that? His long waist long hair was on the bed, messy but still a little straight. I got jealous on how tamed his hair was even after last night. I remember when I had my hair that long and my hair always got tangled and showed when I had restless nights. Gently, I grabbed his hand that was between us and placed it over my waist so he would be hugging me. Neatly in his arms I looked at body. He was nicely built and smooth. There were no scares on his white body. The man before me smiled in his sleep and whispered my name. Hearing my name I mentally recorded in case I needed proof of his love. Then again we both made love, I think that's enough proof of our love. Right?

The curtains were closed tightly not letting the sun to push away the darkness. I was glad I had no work today so this day would belong to him. He would be the center of my attention, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He was my source of living. Without him I'd be nothing. If he weren't in my life I'd be more fucked up. The fact that he did have a good side made me think that we could work it out. We could maybe start a serious relationship and maybe it could lead to something else…

"What are you thinking about?" His voice sparked my ears awake and zoned in to his slithery silkiness.

"You," I smiled lightly. His strong arms pulled me closer to his warm body. Once again I felt my cheeks showing a shaded red color. I was not use to this type of side of Oro-kun and wait… was I calling him Oro-kun? He was still my -sama but when did I start calling -kun? It didn't matter because he was mine. Orochimaru kissed my nose and it made me lose to the burning blush that wanted to be seen. "Orochimaru can you say it again?" I asked with the blush showing the shyness that I felt. He looked a little confused.

"Say what?"

"I-I love you." I hoped he didn't say no. The heat on my face was becoming unbearable because he remained quiet. I was about to lose my nerve when I heard him take a light breath and spoke.

"I love you, Anko."

I had my head on his chest and his body gave small vibrations of his small chuckle. I couldn't look at him because hearing him say it again was only increasing the heat of the blush and adding more color. His fingers glided down to my chin, lifting my head to his. His pale fingers felt cool and wonderful against the fire that was emanating off my skin. He said it again, so I could see his lips move and feel his words entering my flesh, filling up my body.

How can a single man make me feel so many emotions all at one time? How can a single man make my body ache for his touch?

"Can I hear you?" He whispered in his perfection slithery voice.

"I love you, Orochimaru. I love you so, so much." I pulled him into a kiss. He smirked as I fought for dominance in the kiss. He dominated me last night and today I was going to dominate him for sure! His mouth tasted wonderful, like sweets. My tongue ravished his mouth but I felt myself loosing because when his tongue fought mine I was retreating letting him enter my mouth. I got on top of him, straddling his sides. I pinned his arms above his head, under the pillows. If I lost this battle, then I would win the next. I would dominate his body and make him beg. He must have read my intentions and in matter of seconds with one swift move I was on bottom.

We broke our lips away and I took in the air and growled lightly. I saw his eyes gleaming down my body and his smirk disappeared when his eyes stopped on a certain spot. I was trying to figure out why he stopped and when I saw where he was staring at I understood. He was staring at my side that had a five in scare. The light scar stood out of my tan color. He let go of one of my hands to trace it. That part was a little more sensitive, I held my breath. His fingers quickly pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked slightly alarm.

"No you didn't." I reassured him.

His fingers went back on the scar lightly brushing it with his finger tips. I saw his head lean away from me and lean down to it. My heart stopped as he kissed the scare so tenderly I couldn't help but whisper his name.

XXX

After several another round of passion and me failing on dominating him we fell back on the bed. I feared that I might not be able to go to work tomorrow. I had my head on his chest. I heard his heart racing it was wonderful. I could feel its deep soft vibrations pounding into my ear. The noise buzzed through my heart causing it to stop. I wanted us to stay like this forever. Have no worry and just have each other. I don't know why his heart was racing it almost made me worry. Orochimaru stood up and my head slid from his chest to his waist. I stared up at him. His face hid any sort of emotion. He in deep though. He wasn't staring at me. He was staring at the wall in front of the bed.

"Orochimaru?" I asked.

He ignored me.

"Orochimaru?" My voice echoed.

And the response was nothing.

Finally I got annoyed and I pulled his view on me. The moment my hands touched his face, he pushed my hands away. _W-what..?_ I felt a slight heat of anger rising. I went towards him again to get his attention but he shot me a death glare. My hands made me stop in mid air. _What happened? We were perfectly happy now… What changed?_

"What do you want?" He sounded annoyed. His featured did not match the annoyance that he had in his tone.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I shouted. I wanted to grind my teeth and growl. Why is he messing this up?

"This was a mistake." He said then got up. He was putting back his clothing. My heart was going to break my chest and slap him. The sound of his words held honesty. That was what hurt me the most. I couldn't believe that he said it. He repeated the words more harshly. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. _Damn it don't cry!_

"What was?" I jumped out of bed, grabbing a large t-shirt. I did not get what he was trying to say. He didn't answer to me. He kept getting dressed by the time I finished dressing he was heading out the door. I called, well more like screamed, out his name. I screamed but he wouldn't stop.

"You were a mistake! You don't see how you fucked up my life. Ever since you came into my life all I could do is think of you and now that, _that_ happened…" He stopped himself from finishing it. I was confused. One minute he was telling me he loved me and now…I was a mistake! "I hate…you."

The three words made my eyes open wide. The tears were exiting my eyes without permission.

"N-no you don't! You said you love me!" I shook my head. He's just mind-fucking me! That's it! "You love me! I'm not a mistake!" I grabbed his hand. He recoil his hand away and made a hissing sound. "Your choice was me! You want me! You love me!" I went for his hand and this time I turned him around so he could face me.

"Let me correct you: I _chose_ you, I _wanted_ you, and I _loved_ you. It's all past tense. Not present." His were too much to bear that I raised my hand ready to slap him. My flat fingers curled together into a fist. "You are too weak for me. I can't believe you made me stoop to your level of weakness."

"You don't mean that! You don't! You are saying that to get me mad! I won't get mad because I know your words are just a weapon to use to hurt me. I don't believe them. Especially after what happened between us!" I was not going to give in that easily…but why do I feel like my world is breaking? Why is my heart screaming and crying at his words?

"How can you be sure that I wasn't using you? I knew how much you loved me and I knew you wouldn't resist on giving me, you." He gave that smirk. This time it was the smirk he gave his enemies when he was trying to get them mad. It was the same smirk he gave to Kaka-kun. Was I his enemy?

"Bastard," I let my head go down and my bangs hiding my face. "I know you are saying that. I know your intentions but I won't fall for it!"

"Thank you for giving a _wonderful_ night but if I must say you need more experience if you want me to keep in your bed."

_He…he…he…_ Did he just humiliate me? "I…" I fought the tears and the sobs. My throat began to complain because that was where the sobs were. I told myself not to get angry. He went low this time. I couldn't hold on to what I was feeling. I glared at him when I lifted my head. I saw the door open and close. The space stood empty on where he stood. I couldn't do it. I couldn't give myself into his little game. But then again… what if he were honest? _No don't think like that baka! _

I walked over to the phone dialing the only person I knew would listen to me.

"Hello this is Hatake Kakashi. Who is this?" Kakashi's voice was always peaceful. I kept my head down, letting the bangs hide my face again.

"K-Kakashi, it's me…"

"Anko what's wrong? Are you about to cry?" His cheerful voice quickly went to concern.

"Kakashi…" I broke out his name in a sob. "Please come! Please I think I'm going to have a break down."

"What happen tell me, Anko? Tell me!"

"I can't tell you over the phone…" I had to pause because he asked again what the problem was. "_Him._" It was all I could say. Kakashi didn't reply and I knew he wasn't on the other line any more. Few minutes later he came running through the door and found me near the phone still holding it next to my ear.

Slowly my body was turned to face him, the phone was taken away from my hand, and he cupped my face. My cheeks were stained by the invisibly of the tears, they were hot by their heat. He hugged me tightly and pulled me into the couch. I lost myself in his arms as I cried. The only way not to lose myself in the anger was to cry. If I focused on what got me depressed or what made my heart break the anger would die and all I did was cry now. I rather cry than get angry. I knew how the cursed mark worked and I was not going to give into it. I would fight it. I would fight my anger side and I will hush her as much as I could. I was not going to let Angry Anko win anymore.

I each time I ran out of air, I quickly stole more and more air. Kakashi waited till my sobs were gone and the tears were finished. He kept me in his arms till it was over but in reality I gave him no choice since I was the one who was hugging him tightly. When I was done with all the crying, I told him what happened. He did not interrupt or made any motions on calling the Anbu. He listened.

"Maybe he's a man that is afraid to admit." He finally said with a sigh.

"W-what do you mean?"

"There are some men who don't admit their feelings but then realize do, they opened themselves up to another person. It's hard for some men to admit how they truly feel because to some it makes them feel weak." There was that word again _weak._ "Orochimaru seems to fit that category. He tells you he loves you and when he finally sees that he could love. Orochimaru was always selfish and did always tried to be the best. That's why he began to study the Forbidden Justus and wanted to learn every single one of them. Then he realize that he couldn't possibly learn all of them because by the time he learn, not even half of them, he would be old and would not be able to learn any more. So _time_ was his enemy. He learned a way to stay immortal or be immortal." He explained everything about the man that I love. Hearing it come from Kakashi's voice made me see Orochimaru into a different light.

"He had the Akatsuki, who helped him with what he was doing. Then along came you. You changed his life little by little till finally he realize why. Admitting to that one fact was probably why he wanted to keep you close and at the same time pushed you away. He didn't want to admit to it or to you because if he did then you would treat him with even more love. When he did by telling you and giving himself to you it probably scared him to the point he probably had to push you away again. You don't realize this Anko but you are the antidote for the poison that has clouded his mind. If you keep fighting for him then he will be the man you want him to be. He wants to be the man that you always think about, the man that you always dream about.

But I don't agree on how he takes care of this. If he loves you then he would come back and try to explain and apologize. If that happens then don't push him away because he needs you just as much you need him. The Akatsuki probably know that your emotions were affecting Orochimaru so they might want to hurt you in order to keep him away from you or fill him up with lies. Whatever the case you need to be strong for the both of you. It has to be you because you are the only one who can do it. Whatever you do, don't let yourself get tied up by what anyone says. If you truly love Orochimaru then fight, fight as you never have fought before. As your best friend I say go for it but make sure he's the person you want."

"He is the person I want!" I half shouted.

"Think long and hard, Anko. If you fight for him, you have to see that there would be more obstacles in being with Orochimaru. One because he betrayed the village which considers him an enemy, two he is a member of the S rank class, three he has made many enemies, and four you being the only one to survive the Curse Mark would make him want to try to hurt you and try to figure out why you survived. Is a relationship that might make you be on the run all your life, looking over your shoulder, having trouble trusting people, and never having a real home worth it? If you decide to have a family how would that work out? Being an S-rank class is not a job. He can't quit and make all the things he's done or the enemies he made disappear. They will never go away and it would leak on to you and the child (that's if you have a child or children). Before you make the decision to fight for him, think first. This is not an easy choice."

I went still. I never heard him talk to me like that. I scared me because this was the Hokage Kakashi. I was silent as I thought. What if something were to happen to Orochimaru? How would I take it? What if something were to happen to me? How would he take it? If we decide to have a family, how would that work out? Damn you Kakashi. Kaka-kun was right. This wasn't easy. I was tired of running and not having a home but if I choose to forget about Oro-sama then I would never see him again. I want Orochimaru in my life but if choose him then I would never really have a home. We would always be in danger and that wouldn't be a life style to raise a family.

"I-I-I don't know. I never thought of it that way and I never thought I'd hesitate this much on giving an answer because usually it would always be him. You know? He would always come first and now I'm not sure what I want. I want him, don't get me wrong but now I realize that I want to be happy and have a family. This is hard. Kaka-kun, I'm confused. My head hurts and I don't know what to choose." Kakashi smiled lightly and patted my head like a kid.

"That's why think about it, silly. Listen I'm going to give you several days off. Use the time I'm giving you to think and rest. The more you have time to think, I'm sure you will have the answer on what you want. If you choose Orochimaru, then you have my blessing. Kohona would always be your home and you can return whenever you want. If you don't choose Orochimaru, then you have my blessing to go and search for him when you are ready to be with him. Anko, I do love you. Of course not in that way but you get me. I love you and I want the best for you. I know for a long time you love him and he's really lucky to have someone so devoted to him." He smiled through the make. He kept petting my hair and I took a deep breath. Things were always better when I talked to Kakashi. I had to think about what I had to do.

"Thank you Kaka-kun." I smiled. Usually when you have a long conversation like theses with a friend you feel like a giant weight had been lifted off, yeah some weight had been lift off but there were still more on my shoulders. He stayed with me a while longer in silence. When he felt it was time to leave he gave me a tight hug and whispered, "Everything was going to be okay". Was everything really going to be okay? I went back to my bedroom where I locked the door and fell on the bed as I went into my deep thoughts and then into my dreams.

_Okay I am sooooooooo sorry I was late all week I was busy and I got busy watching anime ha-ha… Ahem but any who I hope this makes it up! So R&R! _


	14. What's Behind Door Number One?

Chapter Fourteen: What's Behind Door Number One?

The long talk with Kaka-kun was on my mind the several days after. Literally that was all I had to think about. I tried to work on the apartment, like cleaning, laundry, or something but I would always space out thinking on my two decisions. I sighed deeply. The one day with Orochimaru made me realize something. He was scared. Scared of being too close and letting another person in. He was always hiding himself. He needed someone to understand that. I do understand and I want him to know that. I only gave it a week and I made a decision that would probably get me in some trouble.

"I'm going to tell him!" I said out loud almost as if I was talking to someone. "He has to know!"

I stopped at mid way then made a face. I didn't know where Orochimaru was. _Great, great going Anko. You were about to tell Orochimaru that he doesn't need to play the asshole around you and you were going to wonder off to god knows where!_ I forced my hand to open the door and forced my two feet to take the steps outside.

I had nothing to… I had everything to lose. If this last conversation does not go well with Orochimaru then she better off being that old lady with her fascination with snakes rather than cats. The image pondered my mind as I was out of the village. Really? Would I become like that? Please don't let that happen to me. I rather die if I don't have the one person that I declared my first and only love. If I nothing to lose then this would be easy but since I did it made things worse. Many things were going in and out of my head. Some made me depressed and some made me angry but not enough to activate the Mark.

_I _chose_ you, I _wanted_ you, and I _loved_ you. It's all past tense. Not present._

His words they still hurt. Damn if any other man said that to me I'd probably said a comeback and then smirk as their faces changed to hurt. Why? I kept walking down the dirt path, still not knowing where I was going. The time of the year was getting chilly. The clouds were attaching to each other making a single dark grey blanket hiding the blue sky. Deep roars irrupted further down the path meaning it was going to rain.

The farther I walked down the path no rain. I guessed I was wrong. I stared up at the dark clouds, they wanted to be released from their captivity.

The sun was going down even though the sky was covered. I felt the sun's heat disappearing as the star went down. Then the cool wind rose as the moon slowly took its turn to shine. I imaged this day a little more hopeful. The way the weather was set my mood. I reached a familiar place along the dirt road. I knew it has been a long time that I've been here but I still knew were the path was headed. I quickened my pace to reach the end.

At the end of the road came a small open field and a small little traditional Japanese house. It had sliding doors as the front door, stoned steps, and everything was just how I remembered it. Nothing changed. I thought I took a step in to the past. The door gave the slight _whoosh_ when I gently slid it open. The inside looked clean. Too clean. Someone one was using or living here now. Curiosity got the better of me. I looked around the house for the new owner or the person that was living here. Judging by the way the place looked it seemed the new owner did not bother to change anything. Strange usually when someone knew comes in they'd want to get rid of the furniture. In a way I thanked the owner for not doing it.

There was no one in the bottom floor. I stared at the open door that led to the basement which was a secret laboratory that belonged to Orochimaru. Going down the steps almost gave me a sense of déjà vu. Only this time no one called out for help. The odor was what got me first. The bodies were gone but their stench was still lingering. I held my breath as long as I could then I took a deep breath through my cloak. With the protection of the clothing I still got a taste of the smell. Rotten flesh numbed my tongue and probably my taste buds. _I'm never going to taste food the same way…_

Just as the first floor, the basement was empty. It had been cleared out by either Akatsuki or Anbu. I quickly made my way out of the place before the smell literally causes my death. Reaching the top I gasped for air and gagged. I felt my throat trying to get rid of the contents in my stomach. The stench really made a number out of me. Once I got use to the clean and fresh air I began my search once more. The upstairs held no indication that someone was living in the house. If the place ended up being empty it wouldn't hurt to search. The first room I opened was the one that was mine.

I shivered as I entered that room. The air had negative vibe, the walls had several body dents and some were through the whole wall. There were straps on the bed that held me down when I was a kid. Wow. This was scary. In the sheets were small stains of blood from the wounds I once had. I couldn't help myself from touching the places where the wounds were. This room had its own intoxicating rotten scent. I left the room with hast and searched the others.

Shuffling noises were echoed softly through the hallway. I tipped toed my way to the source of the sound. It came from Orochimaru's room. Another sense of déjà vu washed over me. The memory of Konan and Orochimaru came into mind only this time the person was alone. The door knob was in my reach all I had to do is turn it. I saw the door knob shook a bit then fully turned. I braced myself for the person to yell at the stranger (me) for intruding.

"What are you doing here?" Kabuto was staring at me. I clashed my body with his, embracing him so tightly that I had trouble breathing. I was the one to push him away gently. He gave me one of his smiles and fixed his glasses. "So you are going to answer or no?"

"I was looking Oro-sama." I had no reason to lie to him because I had a feeling he was looking for him too. "I thought he was here."

"Pff as if. He doesn't come here no more. I recently came back actually." He closed the door behind me. He took my hand and led me down stairs.

"Oh for what?" There was a scuffle in the background that caught my attention, "What was that?" I turned to the door where the noise was heard.

"I came for a few things and now I found what I was looking for." He gave me a different smile. It was weird. One minute we were acting all friends then his grip tightened. I pulled away and half ran to the door. On the other side I saw Aniki and Konan struggling to get untied from the strange chains. Each time I tried to touch it I received a sharp pain. _What the hell happened_? I pulled down both of their gags off.

"RUN!" They screamed together.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't let her go. Tobi and Pain need her so I'm going to take her." Kabuto grabbed me but this time by the throat. "You my little garden snake are my prisoner." I didn't had time to fight back because the moment he saw that I was going to fight I received a fist mixed with his own powerful chakra slam into the side of my head.

XXX

Konan and Aniki shouted at Kabuto to let the unconscious girl go. The young man smirked and kindly said no. He disappeared with the girl in his arms. Aniki and Konan tried to break free but each time they moved they received an electric shock into their bodies. Konan was silent gave up hope that they won't help Anko. Aniki growled and begged Konan not to give up. Aniki once again had to protect his sister but this time from the people he actually considered a family.

Some say it would be considered a miracle or coincidence that a man's voice came through the house. His frantic footsteps were heard throughout the house. The man's movements came closer to the yells of two people tied up. Aniki and Konan growled at the man that came through the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aniki asked. Kakashi glared at them, returning the look.

"I was following Anko and then I heard yelling. I came to see if she was okay then I end up finding you two here." He made a way to the two Akatsuki. "What happened?"

"Kabuto took Anko and is going to use her to get to Orochimaru." Konan said, Aniki growled at her. "I'm sorry Aniki but he has to know, he could help us set things right." The blue hair woman sighed. "Let us go and we will tell you what they are planning to do with her."

Kakashi could either believe what she was saying or leave them here for the Anbu to take them to jail. Her eyes told him she would tell him everything. She was desperate to make things right. Kakashi didn't hesitate and began to work his wonders on freeing the two.

_Yeah sorry for short chapter I was kind of rushing it hahah well I hope you r & r. Eve out!_


	15. Times Running

Chapter Fifteen: Time's Running

"They are going to do what?" Kakashi said. What the Akatsuki member had told him made was hard to grasp. "They can't do that!" The two Akatsuki members were quiet. Kakashi had no idea what the group of was capable of doing. The silver hair man ran his hand through his hair trying to make sense.

"We found out that Orochimaru was willing to turn himself in to you in order for him to be closer to Anko. He had enough of everything and wanted to stop for Anko. He confessed that he loved Anko to Tobi and Pain. A mistake he shouldn't have done." Konan started to explain again what she had told him earlier.

"Tobi and Pain did not like how Orochimaru became weak over a child that he took care of. So they gave Orochimaru time to think about it but in reality they used it to distract him for the time being so they could capture Anko." Aniki joined in. His fists were tightly clutched so tight that the skin that covered his fingers turned white.

"They knew she was living here and thought it was going to be hard to obtain but they didn't expect her to go out and look for Orochimaru, unguarded. Kabuto's job was easy. The hard part is still to come. From what I heard, Tobi is going to try to either convince Anko to surrender to him or force her to give in to him," Konan couldn't stop from shivering. She remembered when Tobi tried to make her _surrender_ to him. That's when Orochimaru came to her rescue and that's where her liking of him was awakened. It wasn't passion she felt towards her friend it was something else. She was thankful.

"Or they would try to have her possessed by a demon that they have under control. They have many demons that are controlled by them. If the first choice won't work, which unfortunately we know for sure, so option two would be the one that would most likely be used." Aniki released his fingers from the fists. He felt the blood warming his cold hands, it felt weird having the circulation rushing back into his hands and stopping at his fingertips.

"When are they going to do this?" Kakashi took out his communicator and got ready to dial. Both Akatsuki members looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We know where they are going to do it. The thing is we don't know when. Kabuto will tell the Akatsuki about me and Konan deceiving them and I'm sure they would want to rush it or probably change the plan. We can't stand here and give you more information. If I were you I'd call the best Anbu because you will need them and you will need us." Aniki stood before Kakashi. The brother had Anko's eyes and for a second Kakashi thought it was her just by the eyes. "I'm willing to make things right for my sister. I fucked up her life for not fighting for her. I am to blame for what is happening to her now. So please you have to help us. We want the best for her because unlike the rest of the Akatsuki we accept our feelings and rely on just as much as we rely on other things."

"I'm going to help. Don't think that this doesn't change that you two are still the enemies here." He paused when both Aniki and Konan went on their knees and held up their arms showing their wrists to him. Their heads were facing the floor. Kakashi was confused by the action.

"We understand. Consider this our surrender." Konan spoke softly. "After this, if we are successful, we will surrender to you, Lord Kakashi. Use us as to your advantage but please promise me and Aniki that you will help save Anko, no matter what the cost."

"I will help you two. She's my friend and I had enough of her suffering. I will do whatever I can to help save her." Both Akatsuki members rose up in ease. "Lord Kakashi here, Iruka gather the Anbu. I'm here…" he gave their location and explained the situation to the other person, Iruka, which was on the other line. The Lord Hokage hanged up and told the two Akatsuki to follow him outside. They didn't have to wait long for a group with more than thirty people was there. They wore black cloaks that covered their full body features and each had a similar mask but somehow different.

The leader of the group stepped out and knelt in respect and then the others followed. Their bodies went still when they saw Konan and Aniki watching them with empty expressions. The leader of the group tried to understand why they were there. Where they surrendering? After the group was debriefed they found out that they were allies. For now that is. The group was divided into two groups of three. Each group had different tasks. They (Konan, Aniki, and Kakashi) knew it was wasting time but they had no choice but to train the group on the Akatsuki's weakness. They were amazed by the knowledge that two Akatsuki members.

The fact that they were so determined to stop the group from hurting one person shocked them. They always thought that the S-rank group had no feelings and incapable of caring. There they were telling each person's personal weakness. The groups were beginning to like them but they would never admit to one another.

Konan and Aniki continued on with the day trying desperately teaching the Anbu everything. In three hours after the kidnapping they had spilled every secret, every plan of attack, every jutsu that each member knew. Both were betraying their group for one person. They knew the reason why Aniki was doing it but they didn't get Konan on why she was willing to betray the group. Later they found out personally from her that she was doing it because she loved Anko as a sister and considered her as her real sister. The blue hair girl stared at the grey sky and sent a silent prayer.

_Please keep her safe…_

XXX

I had the strangest dream that I was being kidnapped by Kabuto. In the dream he turned into my enemy. I laughed softly knowing that wouldn't happen. He was like my second brother. I was in, what looked to me like, my room. The whole room was dark. There was no hint of sunlight any were, so it might have been night. I got from the bed and made my way towards the window. The curtains were not moving, so no wind. The ground was not soft but it was bumpy and it felt as if it was moving with each step I took. I pulled the curtains back to reveal nothing but a wall of earth.

_What the fuckie fuck?_ I thought. The image of the room began to blur and expose the room bit by bit. I saw the walls peeling off and showing the earth wall behind them. The ground was dirt, the bed turned into a single mat with a torn cover. Where was I? I ran to the only door that was in the room. The door was tightly locked. I brushed my fingers over the cold metal then pulled them away when a shock was received. If I couldn't escape from the prison cell then I will blow a hole! I punched the earth and when I got deep enough there was a piece of clay that was artistic.

I ran to the single mattress and pulled it over my body. The piece of clay did nothing. I recognized the clay art as Deidara's work. If I made a move to touch that place again it would surely explode. There goes my plan on getting it out. I found several more clay bombs and began to think that the whole cell was infested with bombs. I gave up and kept my body wrapped in between the safety of the mattress. I found it silly because the mattress was thin, worn out, and had several springs and stuffing escaping from holes. The cover was no better. It had a weird smell and several other things. I was in my clothes from what I had before I got thrown in here. My weapons were gone but I still had my chakra.

I focused my own green chakra to awaken. The power warmed my body and begged me to lose myself to the green chakra. The purple chakra that belonged to the Curse Mark was asleep or I kept it that way. As soon as I was about to summon an attack my jutsu didn't happen. The chakra was sucked away by something. I tried again, I felt the power, and then it disappeared. What the hell is going here? I tried again and it gave me the same results. I searched my body for anything that didn't belong. When my hands reached my neck there was a collar. It was thin, strongly gripping my neck. I didn't notice it. It felt a part of my skin. I pulled at it, trying to pry it off. The moment I gave one huge pull my skin cried out.

"Oww…Oww…Oww…" I cried out. The collar was stuck to my skin. _These bastards were prepared for me. FUUUCK!_ I growled. What the hell is going on here? Why am I here? I went up to the door but kept my distance from my body touching it. From the tiny window that was there, I saw nothing but a dirty hallway with one light every few yards. I wanted to press my head against the small bars. I screamed out for anyone. I called out everyone's name that I could think about. In return I got the sounds of my voice running throughout the walls. I sighed. _It's useless to call out for help._

Few hours later I heard footsteps coming from the darkness. I didn't bother with it, they probably were going to get some poor soul and torture them. I shivered because I knew what the other people down here feeling. No future, no freedom. I was once again a prisoner but who was my new monster? The door from my cell opened and two Akatsuki came out from the darkness. Kisame and Hidan came. I never got to know them like some others but they always scared me when I was a child. They stayed close to the door and I stood up walking towards them. They handed me a cloak that covered me from head to toe. The hood was pulled over my head. Both men attached cuffs to both of my writs in front of me. They got medium size chains that they attached on the collar, from a small opening in the back of the cloak, I guess in case I got any ideas of escaping. Least I knew who the monsters were…

XXX

Orochimaru was in walking around the new head quarters, unaware of what to do. His mind was on Anko. He had told Tobi and Pain that he wanted to quit and be with her. Both men were not happy about it but gave him time to think about it. He knew his answer would not change but he took time to think about how to protect her. He walked around the hallway when he saw Kisame and Hidan bringing another play toy for Tobi or Pain. He knew that both men had same taste in torture. He stopped and stared at the persons that passed him.

He found the person that had his/hers features hidden was not shaking or trying to escape. He felt sorry for that person. The captive had no idea what was going to happen to them. Kabuto was waiting for them on the other end of the hallway. Orochimaru kept his eyes on the four. The Akatsuki members entered with their captive then left leaving the person in the room alone with Tobi. Kabuto stayed locked the door behind him.

Kabuto froze quickly when he saw Orochimaru then recovered just as fast. The young man thought that Orochimaru had seen Anko on his way but judging by the look, Orochimaru saw nothing strange. The dim silver hair man smiled and gave a single nod before leaving.

Orochimaru thought it was strange but didn't question it. His mind was on his Anko. He was sure that soon he'd be able to convince Tobi and Pain on accepting his decision. Orochimaru walked away from the room hoping that the person in there would be okay.

XXX

Tobi pulled the cloak away from Anko's head. She glared at him for what he was doing. She was sitting on a chair that held her down tightly. She dared not to move since the barbed wires kept breaking her skin. She had a slight fear of the restraints due to the past. She didn't like how the iron left small residue or how it smelled, especially when blood was mixed with it. Her body was too stiff that the slightest movement she felt the sharp teeth of the wire scratching her. Tobi smirked as his prey was trying not to move.

He stared into Anko's precious purple pools. They held fear something that Tobi really enjoyed. He loved the fact that he can make her squirm in her head. He went over to her and pressed down on the restraints on her arms. Her eyes twitched as the pain began to remind her of her parents. Anko did not understand why Tobi was doing this. He grew to like her or was it just part of his plan? Without her realizing it her chest was rising and falling quickly. He grinned evilly knowing that her heart was rising from the pain. He gave one long grip on her wrists putting only half of his weight but it was enough for her skin to be pierced by the thorns of the wire.

She hissed but no tears. That disappointed Tobi only a bit. He pulled away from her and her quick breathes eased down.

"Anko, Anko, you caused three of my best members to turn soft. I'm very disappointed in you. That was not supposed to happen." He spoke in a causal tone as if it didn't matter to him. "You are special I see that. Let me get to the point. You surrender to me and the Akatsuki; you become our tool for power. In return you can stay see Orochimaru whenever I allow it. You will belong to me and I will also promise not to harm Orochimaru, Aniki, and Konan."

Anko gave him a death glare that said, 'Over my dead body'. She wanted to disappoint him but when she saw his grin grow even more.

"I knew you wouldn't agree to that so option two is well more painful than the first." Tobi walked over to a small bookcase. There were no books but medium sizes of jars. He took one that had two fangs keeping the lid shut. The jar itself was black and grey mixed together creating a dark and yet light shade of grey when they touched. The fangs were bright leaf green perfectly complementing the jar.

Tobi closed the book case and walked forward towards the girl. He sat down on the table that was in front of them. With his feet he pulled the girl in the chair closer. She let out a tiny yelp when her body was forced to move. Tobi made the chair fall forward but he caught it with one hand on the center top of the chair and kept Anko from falling. Anko stared at the jar that was close to her face. Tobi sniffed her hair causing Anko to shudder.

"Do you want to know what's in here?" He teased her. Her eyes were on the jar that could have many possibilities. "It's a demon that I managed to capture. It really wants to meet you." He whispered against her ear. She felt his lips moving against her ear, she gave another unpleasant shiver.

"You sure you won't give yourself to me? Or you want my friend here to take over that pretty body of yours?" Tobi's eyes caught Anko's. "This demon really loves me and if it takes you, it would willingly allow me to do things to your body. It will help us on our research to become powerful and it could definitely motivate Orochimaru to stay with us. He won't know anything about it of course. He would be happy that you decided to change sides again only to be with him. You are the reason he wants to leave.

I was disappointed when he told me and Pain to let him go. The reason was because he loved you." Tobi laughed with no emotion or smile. It was weird to see him smile. "So Pain and I thought that giving you a choice would be easier rather than kill you, yeah if you go with option two your soul would be devoured and the demon would keep your body. Option one lets you keep your body but belong to me and use your charm to make Orochimaru stay and the other two as well."

"What do you say? Choice one or two?" Tobi shook the jar in her face to remind her of what was in it. Anko looked away. She didn't want either choice. She'd rather die than to pick. It was a win, win for Tobi. She thought, actually thought, of what her options were. Moments of silence was lingering in the room.

"Go to hell." Anko growled.

"So option two? A perfect choice my girl!" Tobi kissed her forehead and pushed the chair back to its place. Anko hissed at the sudden movement. "Kabuto!" The young man came through the door and with company.

"Yes?"

"Prepare her for the ritual." Tobi was careful not to say her name, just in case, "She had decided on choice number two."

Kabuto grinned. Kisame and Hidan walked over to Anko to untie her. She returned back into her cloak and walked outside with her three body guards leading her into a different direction. Anko had to make a quick escape but the fact that she was weak as a average villager she knew she wouldn't even make four feet without being reached. For now she had to wait her chance. For now she had to do what they asked of her. She just hoped that she had an opportunity to escape.

_Author's note: Hmm don't know really what to say haha please R&R :3_


	16. A Change Is Coming

Chapter 16: A Change Is Coming

The room where they were going to 'prepare' me was luxurious to the max. It even beat Kakuzu's room that he gave me. I gawked at how beautiful it was. I was put in a trance just by staring at it. The men, my bodyguards, undid the chains and left me in the room leaving Kabuto alone with me. I walked around not wanting to cause trouble. If I used my chakra it would only be absorbed by the collar. I had to play the good prisoner for the time being. I was tired of being in a dirty place like in the cell; this is a pretty swell place._ What the hell am I thinking? They are trying to bribe me!_

"You could have chosen option one." Kabuto said in a matter of fact tone. I turned around doing the only thing I could do which was to glare at him. Was he really serious about it?

"I would never choose any them. I can't believe you are on their side. Do you really think it's that horrible to lose Orochimaru?" I said trying to match his tone but no avail. I was furious at his betrayal.

"I've known Orochimaru all my life since I was a kid just like you. He was my tutor same as yours. Only I got to know him much better than you. I enjoyed his company when we use to talk about everything: the people we tortured, fought, killed, or screwed around." He smiled at the recollection then his smile disappeared when his eyes made full contact with mine.

"Till you lost control and disappeared the only thing he wanted to talk about was _you!_" This was the first time I ever seen Kabuto upset. "The only thing he ever mentioned was you. You haunted his dreams, mind, and soul. He told me he'd blame himself if you were found dead. He grew so angry on how many men could be preying off your innocence or body. He got so furious on just the thought you in the arms of another man." He ranted off and his body shook at his anger. I wanted to go to him and comfort him but something told me to hold back. My head turned away from this rants and I sat on the bed that engulfed me as soon as I sat down. It was too soft and too deep.

"You're not even paying attention!" He shouted and tried to fish me out of the mouth of the bed. I was making it harder when I began to panic feeling all the softness crushing my body. Everywhere I turned was nothing but cushions and sheets. I reached out for Kabuto's hand for help. He took it and with one yank he pulled me out.

"I'm not sleeping in that bed…" I muttered. My eyes narrowed at the murderous bed.

"Listen Anko I still love you and I'm begging you to please just choose option one." The sound of his begging voice made me look at him. "Please I rather have you than…than that _thing_ inside you walking around in your body."

"I'm sorry but I will not be Tobi's toy or even want to belong to him. Kabuto please you have to help me! I don't want to be with anyone but with Orochimaru and you, Aniki and Konan! You guys are my family and I want us to stay together as a family." My voice pleaded with his. This time I embraced him tightly. In that small moment, I felt like we were kids again. When one of us were having trouble or missing the little family we had we would embrace each other till we fell asleep. This moment it reminded me of that.

XXX

Konan and Aniki sighed as they were exhausted from searching. They had no clue what was going on with Anko. The two friends went through the plan in their heads. They would have been screaming at each other like a married couple if it wasn't for earlier when they had a strange visit from Kabuto that put them very at eased.

_Flash back_

The two were about to get into another argument when they felt someone was there watching them. It wasn't eerie it was just strange. Konan was in front of Aniki when she spotted a dark figure staring at them. She forced Aniki to turn around. The dark shadow pulled away its hood exposing Kabuto with a worried look. Both wanted to attack him the look made them hold back.

"You guys have a two days. No later than that." He said. His features were threatening to brake. "Please help her. I can't do much but tell you this. If I tell you anything else Tobi will know and I won't be able to protect her."

"Protect her? You took her from us!" Aniki shook with anger and was ready to pounce on the younger man. Konan shot her arm and two strings of origami paper came out in lightning speed. One held Aniki back and the other was chocking Kabuto.

"You were never her friend so why should we believe you? You took her to the wolves! Why!" Her voice was cold and yet calm. The string of paper tightened their grip on her captive. She deeply wanted to kill him.

"Listen I know I what I did but I don't want Anko to be killed by a demon!" He sobbed. Konan turned her attention to Aniki who had frozen. "You guys have two days till the ritual will begin I don't know what else to do. Anko says she will fight but I don't think she would be able to do anything when that moment comes..."

"Two days… We can make it Konan. Kabuto please where is the Akatsuki staying at?" Aniki asked. The string of paper went back into Konan's cloak. He stood in front of Kabuto who was trying to gather his composure.

"Tobi's place." He breathed out struggling to get some air in his lungs but the tightness of Konan's paper grip was making it impossible.

"We can stop this Aniki-kun!" Konan loosened her grip and went to Aniki's side. "We still have time to end this." By the time she finished, she released Kabuto. "We need all the allies we can get. Kabuto can work from the inside and make sure Anko has a chance to activate the mark."

Kabuto nodded. He, just like Aniki, was ready to make it right.

"Fine, keep her safe and make sure she has a chance to fight."

"Will do." With that Kabuto disappeared in a small explosion of smoke.

_End flashback_

After that they two Akatsuki told Kakashi and he spread around the news to the group of Anbu. The plan was set. In two days they would rescue Anko and kill anyone who get's in their way.

_I am sooo sorry that this chapter is short. I am having trouble typing and my eyes are begging me to take a breather. So next chapter will long I promise! And I am trying to finish this story in four more chapters yes sadly this fic is coming to close. Don't worry I'm think of a sequel! :D _

_**Anko: Eh? Another one! Don't you think I suffered enough! (glares)  
>Me: Next story you won't suffer…(smiles innocently)<br>Orochimaru: …  
>Me: (grins evilly) Trust me I will make sure the next adventure would start off with a bang!<strong>_


	17. Times Up!

Chapter 17: Time's Up!

I was forced to wake up by two rough hands that pulled me off the bed. I opened my mouth to scream at him but when I saw it was Kabuto I calmed down. I pushed him away but he pressed my back against his chest and pressed his finger on his lip meaning to shut it. I kept my lips tightly shut and followed him out of the bedroom. He pulled me into dark hallways that only lead to a dark stairway. He pulled me and my arm began to cry out each time he tugged me down the stairs.

I whispered his name but he only told me to be quiet. I asked him where we were going but he echoed his answer.

We reached the end of the stairs and there was a dark metal door. The handle seemed cold and untouched. Kabuto pulled it open, the big bulky door made a heavy restless cry as it was forced to open and reveal its secrets. I was starting to have a phobia of the dark since everywhere in this place was dark and now Kabuto was leading me into an even dark place. Is that even possible?

I moved closer to Kabuto, who kept leading me down the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" I glanced down. I realized that my clothing was different. Someone had the privilege on changing my outfit? I felt my face burn with a mixture of embarrassment and fury. _Who the fuck changed me?_ My new outfit was just a black dress. The fabric was stretchable and smooth, the fabric was tight on my chest area then loose after that making it flow behind me. I will kill whoever touched me when I was sleeping. I couldn't help but liking the dress.

"Listen they are making sure that Orochimaru does not stop the ritual. They keep him down here to keep him busy from leaving. Anko you don't know the gravity of how much danger you two are." Kabuto hurried down the hallway. I felt scared on how serious he was.

"Orochimaru is strong enough to help us escape!" I still believed that Oro-sama had the power to destroy everyone that dared to hurt the people he loved.

"Once the demon is in you that's it! Your life would be over and the demon would make Orochimaru's life a living hell!" He stopped and turned to look at me. "Your soul would disappear don't you get that!" His words slapped me hard because I thought I could be able to do some sort of trick to help me. He turned around and pulled me to more stairs.

_Damn how far does this go?_

We finally reached the bottom and it was an opening with a single cloth covering the entrance. Kabuto pulled the cloth to the side and rushed me in. The room was another laboratory filled with tanks that held bodies of many people with different things. There were once again bodies on medical tables but they didn't have any smell of decomposition. That only meant one thing…they were fresh. I went still. There were not only adult bodies but also children. In a zombie like state walked up to one of the children. His eyes still held the fear in the empty vessel, his lips were slightly parted preparing to scream before his throat was slash. His body was opened in the center and someone was taking their time on searching the body.

I felt myself caught on staring on the neck of the child. There was something dark on his skin. It had marking on his right shoulder. On closer look I saw it was the curse mark. I feel on my knees and felt my stomach push out its contents out. I felt my stomach heaving for more but it was empty and it only put stain on my chest. It took me awhile to gather myself back together. It disappointed me that he was still doing this. Kabuto helped me back on my feet.

"Where is he?" I asked, holding on to him. I couldn't look at the bodies anymore. I didn't want to stare at them, especially at the children who were taken at a early stage of their life.

"Anko?" Orochimaru's voice came from the darkness. Kabuto helped me to a chair since I was starting to get weak in knees again. I was glad I was seated down but now I had Oro-sama hurrying next to my side. "What's wrong?" He asked when he knelt down to my side. "Why is she here? Kabuto what's going on?"

"Tell me you didn't kill these people." I struggled to say the words because it caused me to take in air and it made my chest hurt. Orochimaru turned his head to the bodies and then back to me.

"I didn't-"

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed. I felt my chest complaining to get a hold of myself. My body wanted to be in a tight ball. "That young boy had the curse mark! You are the only one who could have to power to give it to children!" I, once again not paining attention on how it hurt to take in breaths, cringed in pain. The vomiting really did a number on me. Orochimaru looked away and sighed.

"Yes it was me. I'm sorry I had no choice. Well that would be lying though… I had the choice and I took it. If there was a chance on finding a child, like you, I want to see why they survived." He confessed.

"You are still obsessed over that!" I made a face from the pain. Kabuto stepped in and informed Orochimaru on the current situation. Orochimaru made a face that sent down a death chill on my spine. If there was a time I was really, like _really_, scared of Oro-sama that time would be now. He let his anger show and he flipped over a table nearby.

"Tell me you didn't choose option two!" he pulled me to my feet and shook me. There were so much hurt in his eyes that I had to look away. "Why!"

"I didn't want to be Tobi's! I want to be yours and only yours!" I didn't want to look at the fury that Orochimaru had. I was scared enough that I wanted to get away.

"You are an idiot! I rather see you alive and still you rather have _something_ living and breathing in your body while your soul is gone." He pulled me in an embrace. "Is it too late for her to change her mind?" He asked Kabuto. The young man shook his head. I wished I chosen door number one. _What the fuck are you thinking! You want that disgusting Tobi owning you like a slave?_

"I rather die than to be Tobi's personal slave and tool." I was still, my body still weak. Orochimaru's grip loosened around my shoulders and held me tenderly. He held me like if it was the last time and who knows maybe it was? I couldn't enjoy the moment because the moment I was going to pull away and kiss him my body was torn away from his. Several Akatsuki circled us like hawks and one had pulled me by the collar. I couldn't help but scream out in pain from the pull. The skin was stretched to roughly that it broke and tiny streams of blood ran down my neck.

"Orochimaru! Kabuto!" I called out their names but nothing. They too were captured. Tobi came from the bodies of the Akatsuki. I glared at Tobi. I slammed my head against the face of my capture and charged to Tobi. Tobi dodged my fist and took my hand and forced it behind my back. He gave one forceful pull and I could have sworn my bone was threatening on breaking. I grunted in pain falling on my knees. Orochimaru made a move but the men was holding him back.

Kabuto did the same but with the same results.

"I'm sorry Anko but you are just causing so much trouble I can't wait till the Basilisk demon to take control of you. She will be very happy on knowing that her new vessel is a woman of her liking." He yanked my hand further back. I held back a cry out.

"Please don't I will stay and continue the research!" Orochimaru begged. His begging broke my heart because he sounded so defeated. Tobi lifted his leg then slammed it on my head and he let go of my arm. The ground slapped me very hard on the side of my face. He took his foot off my face. His hands picked me up by the damn collar again. The skin broke once more in result light warm rivers streamed down my neck. My arms went on his arms trying to pull me up so the collar wouldn't be able to break my skin anymore.

I cursed at my shortness. I was felt like a tiny doll to Tobi. He shook at my collar this time I cried out for him to stop. The pain was too much for me to bear I let my body relax under the condition. I didn't want any more pain and I didn't want Orochimaru or Kabuto to see me like this. Tobi turned me around so instead of me facing him I was facing Kabuto and Orochimaru. I wish I hadn't opened my eyes. Their faces were on the verge of tears and anger. Kabuto was struggling cursing words at Tobi and in returned he received a vicious beating. Then Orochimaru's men began to abuse him as well.

"You are going to watch this." Tobi's lips brushed against my ear. One hand was across my upper chest grabbing my shoulder and his other was over my stomach grabbing my hip. I closed my eyes but each time Tobi would scream into my ear telling me to look. I didn't want to look. The brutal beatings of Kabuto and Orochimaru sent me on a spiral of full memories from my past. I knew that their beating could never compare to the torture I had but still it was hard to watch.

"STOP PLEASE, STOP NO MORE!" I screamed and looked up to face Tobi. My tears were coming out of my eyes. "I already agreed to option two! Soon you know I will be gone and you won't have anything to worry about!" I begged him. "I will do it just please stop! I won't fight anymore…" I let my head hung down in defeat. The beatings stopped as soon as I gave in.

"Anko no please…" Orochimaru's voice put me at ease but still strangled my heart.

"I have no choice." I let Tobi put his head on my shoulder. One of his hands picked up my head and put his cold lips against my bloody neck. His lips rubbed themselves up as they traveled up my neck to my jaw line.

"I see why you kept her." Tobi said. His lips were colored by my blood. Orochimaru glared at him evilly. "She's willing to sacrifice her own soul just for you and the people she loves. She won't give herself to me because she wants to be yours. She's very strange creature. The fact that she survived the curse mark is fascinating and let alone before she was cursed she was indeed strong. A very gifted girl. It's a shame." A tear ran down my cheek. I was scared. My body shivered when his lips captured it and rubbed it in Orochimaru's face.

"She's shaking." Tobi laughed on how my body wouldn't stop sending its own vibrations. I hated being in his arms. I hated being near him. Orochimaru's eyes burned with so much fury that his eyes alone could burn a house with the fire that burned in his eyes. "Don't like me touching her?"

The alarm went off and Tobi sighed that his fun time was over. "Take them outside. I didn't want Orochimaru to see it but I think it's better if he did. Anko, dear, let's get you cleaned up and ready." He pulled me away with from the group.

_Orochimaru please forgive me. I wish there was an option three. I love you…_

XXX

Kakashi was rushing his team to hurry up because time was almost up. They had five minutes till the ritual would begin. They had no contact with Kabuto which Konan and Aniki thought it was a bad sign. Kabuto would always send some sort of warning but when they received nothing they had to accept that he was caught. Konan had burst into millions of butter flies and scouted ahead. Aniki was by Kakashi's side as they jumped through many trees.

They came to a stop when Konan's butterflies came together only showing half of her body. Alarm was on her face. "They have Orochimaru and Kabuto tied up and so is Anko." She gave them the news then the butterflies separated once more.

"Shit," Kakashi whispered under his breath. They had little time.

The group reached the ritual sight and began to attack. The attack caught the Akatsuki by surprised. Tobi ordered his members to keep the Anbu busy he had a jar in his hands. Anko saw her brother and Konan fighting alongside Kakashi. She smiled happy that they made it in time. She pulled at the chains that held her hands together. The chains were attached to heavy stone. If she had the collar off she would be able to break free in no time.

Konan and Aniki worked as a team as they tried to free Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto was out of it. He received a much vicious beating than Orochimaru. His body was too weak to fight. Quickly Konan engulfed him in a swarm of butterflies then disappeared. The Anbu were giving all they got. It amazed Anko how well they knew the attacks. She gave another smile. She ducked her head several times and moved her body from attacks and bodies being flown everywhere.

It was the first time that the Anbu were kicking ass and Anko was cheering them on. Orochimaru made his way towards her but Tobi stopped him mid way. Their battle continued as soon as Tobi stepped between us. Orochimaru used his jutsu to call the snakes that slithered from his arms and the twin snakes shot out towards Tobi. Tobi backed away and kept backing away leading Orochimaru away from Anko.

Kakashi took advantage and appeared next to Anko. "Hello there princess." He joked. Anko made a face.

"How could you be joking at this time?" She growled. Kakashi patted her head and began to work on the cuffs. Anko pushed Kakashi away from her when she saw Tobi's attack from a mile away. "Go take care of him first I will be fine."

Kakashi disappeared and went to help Orochimaru fight Tobi. Anko turned around and saw many jutsu coming out of people's finger tips, mouths, or hands. If she was a kid she would have called it a perfect show of lights. She pulled at her chains just out of the pure boredom. She wanted to fight but the fact that she can't take the damn collar off made her wait her turn. _That's if I have a turn!_ She thought bitterly.

Few minutes later she saw Tobi charging straight at her. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for impact but nothing happened. She felt something hit her chest and break on the floor. Anko coughed at the dust that came out of the thing that broke. When she opened her eyes she saw she was covered in dust, the jar was broken to several pieces but it was nothing but dust.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She shouted in anger. Tobi smirked in returned. Then she felt something stir inside her. Anko fell to the ground as her body began to violently shake. Her body tossed from side to side. She couldn't fight back her screams any more.

It was the screams that made every one stop. Her screams of pure pain. The gust of wind picked up and circled around her. Her body was still shaking and tossing itself back and forth if the chains where there to hold her down, her body would have slammed several times hard on the ground. She cried out begging to the pain to stop. The collar broke away from the new source of power that entered her body. The sudden crack of the collar Anko's charka exploded everywhere. The purple and green vines left Anko's body like flower petals blooming in spring.

A horrific roar came from the wind. For a brief moment an image of the demon appeared in the wind. It grinned down at its enemies then vanished. Anko called out for it to stop. The chains that held her to the ground broke from the rock. The woman's body was sucked into the wind vortex. Her body kept going everywhere. Aniki screamed out for Anko and wanted to hold her down but Kakashi held him back.

Anko opened her eyes but saw nothing but darkness. She felt the demon entering her in a slow painful manner. She still couldn't help from screaming out for Orochimaru. She called out his name over and over again. The demon laughed hungrily. _My you smell delicious!_ It spoke in its demonic voice. Even though Anko couldn't see it she felt its tongue licking her face. Anko fought to get air in her lungs; her hand went up to her neck as if she was being choked. The chakra grew wider and lunged at the bodies that stood in its way. The Akatsuki and Anbu that were close by her were thrown away several feet. A dark olive chakra presented itself and formed the shape of the demon. It was ferocious looking, its eyes were bright yellow (brighter than Orochimaru's eyes), and its body was standing upward arching its back so it can look down.

Its mouth opened into a grin sending shivers down every person's spines. Its body circled around the unconscious body that was now her vessel. She looked down and if it was possible her eyes glowed even brighter at how powerful the girl was. Her head stood still while the end of her huge tail brought the girl closer. The Basilisk demon opened its mouth wide then went down with brute force through Anko's body. In matter of minutes the demon was gone and Anko's body fell down slowly to the ground landing on her knees with her head down.

The moment of silence was unbearable for Orochimaru and everyone else. The moment he saw the Basilisk demon disappear into Anko's body he swore he heard her voice saying that she loved him.

The lifeless body didn't move. Was it successful?

The body's fingers twitched then the body began to raise, her head still down, the chain and cuffs rattled at her movement. The girl brought up her hands in the air, in one swift movement the cuffs broke and fell to the ground. The chakra that surrounded the girl was insanely dark that everyone felt it bore down on their body. The curse mark quickly slithered over her body and it had an outline of the dark chakra. She lifted her head showing the grin that didn't belong to the woman. Her grin exposed the knife sharp fangs. Her mouth opened letting out a haunting laugh at. The laugh sounded like there were several people laughing. Finally the demon opened her's-Anko- eyes and everyone went into shock. The eyes were no longer a dark lilac it was mixed by the demon's own eyes. Her eyes were like a reptile, cold and cruel. She stretched in her new body letting out a loud moan.

"You look beautiful…" Tobi went to her side and stroke her cheek. The Basilisk demon smiled and purred at his touch. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck and stared down at their enemies. "You see those people over there," He pointed at each Anbu and the traitors, "They are your enemies. They tried to stop you from taking this body." The smile on her face disappeared. Her eyes froze everyone including the Akatsuki.

"They truly care for this girl, don't they?" The Basilisk spoke then grinned. Then her body fell to the ground as she grabbed on to her head, screaming. Tobi panicked but it was hidden under the shell like mask.

"What's wrong?" He asked when she shakily got back to her feet. There was discomfort in her face.

"The girl is still here…" She panted lightly. "I thought I consumed her but she's still here!" She screeched when another wave of pain shook her body.

Orochimaru stood there in shock, just like everyone, when the Basilisk was fighting Anko. There was still hope that this could end well. Kakashi and Aniki were in a trance watching the demon holding her head tightly yelling out in a hissing language. As the demon was cursing in another language there were hints of Anko's voice coming out of her mouth. They couldn't hear the words but they heard her voice. The moment they heard it the Anbu took the chance on attacking the Akatsuki who were still dazed at what was happening.

XXX

_In The Body (Before the Basilisk realized Anko was still there)_

Anko felt the demon entering her body and draining her soul away. At that moment she thought to herself on telling Orochimaru that she loved him. She felt herself go to a light sleep. Anko felt her soul becoming light and she saw her memories fading into the darkness. She reached out to them trying to capture them. If she was going to die she wanted to keep all the memories she could grab. All the memories she took where of the people she grew to up with and loved. The last memory that she grabbed before she felt herself completely drift away was when Orochimaru and Kabuto were out on a picnic for her birthday.

In the memory she was just turning thirteen and the day was all about her. Orochimaru had organized the whole thing and Kabuto helped. She was very excited when they gave her a tower of dango and it was all for her. The young Anko's eyes grew wide and squealed in delight. In matter of seconds she was popping each dango in her mouth. Orochimaru smiled that was the first smile she actually blushed like a tomato. Kabuto noticed and laughed poking her noise then petted her hair. That day was pure magical. It was then when she realized that she wanted to do this again but with her brother and Konan. That day she wanted that memory to become into a reality.

Anko kept floating as the memory began to die and her heart began to bleed. She deeply wanted to go back to that memory. She wanted to share that special moment with her brother and Konan. She wanted that memory to happen again she can treasure it forever. Realizing that she was giving up she grew angry. She was not going to give up and let the bitch win. She was Anko Mitarashi! She never gave up! _Why the fuck am I giving up? If this bitch wants my body I will fight till one of us truly dies!_ The memories began to glow in her arms and saw that in each memory held different people and they stood out showing their auras. Orochimaru's was purple, Aniki's was navy blue, Konan's was an icy blue, Kabuto's was fairly white, and Kakashi's was a light red. She hugged the memories tightly and she felt their love in the memory. The power that awoken in her began to call back her soul.

Anko sent a wave of her resistance to the body that was controlled by the demon.

"_The girl is still here…" She panted lightly. "I thought I consumed her but she's still here!" She screeched when another wave of pain shook her body._

Anko grinned as she felt herself getting stronger and sent another mental attack. Anko's attack kept coming and coming and the demon cried out in pain. The moment the demon was letting her let guard down Anko grabbed the opportunity on saying, "I will not give up! I will not let you control me!"

The Basilisk materialized in her snake form and stood over Anko. "You are giving me migraines!" She hissed. Her snake lips opened wide.

"You are a pain in the ass!" Anko grinned. The snake laughed and ended with a light hiss.

"You are strong, I give you that." The Basilisk grinned widely, her tongue flickered several times. Anko kept her grin.

"So are you. Listen I am having a hard time believing that you actually love Tobi." The demon tilted its head and busted out laughing. Her snake disappeared and a reflection of Anko stood next to her but the only differences were her eyes. The other Anko had the gleaming glowing golden eyes. The demon smirked. Both Anko's made no move on fighting. It was strange. The real Anko thought that she was going to fight but it was the opposite. The demon began to strike a deal. After hearing the deal, Anko's eyes went wide open. She couldn't believe her ears. The other Anko laughed.

"You didn't know?" Her tone was slithery almost like Orochimaru's but more reptilian sound. "So what do you say Anko?" Another decision and this one Anko had trouble whether the demon was telling her the truth or just fucking with her. Anko stared at the demon who struck out her hand waiting for her to take it a sign that it was a deal.

Anko hesitated on raising her hand. She recoiled her hand but then stop. "How can I know you are telling the truth?"

"My dear if I did lie to you I don't think we'd be having this conversation. I am a demon of my word." The demon lost the smirk and gave her a smile. The smile melted all the doubts on what Anko found out. Anko took the demon's hand and gave it a firm shook. The deal was done. The two Anko's took a step towards each other and formed as one.

_Wow this is the longest one everrrrr! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The deal will be explained in the last chapter or the sequel haven't decided yet ha-ha! Eve out!_


	18. The Last Chance

Chapter Eighteen: The Last Chance

The Akatsuki quickly recovered from the upper hand that the Anbu had. They began to shoot chakra everywhere. They were going at each other's throats and nearly killing each other. Kakashi fought Tobi keeping the Uchiha away from Anko or the demon who was in a trance. He kept his attacks coming and each attack made Tobi take further steps away. Konan came from the shadows of the butterflies and the strings of paper holding Tobi down for Kakashi. Two against one was an unfair fight but it was fair since Tobi was strong. He was the leader of the Akatsuki. Konan's empty glaze didn't affect her captive.

"Traitor," Tobi spat out in anger. "You rather help the Anbu who will turn down the deal and throw you in jail!"

"I already surrendered to them and after this that's exactly where I will go." Her cold voice was brushed away when Pain tackled her releasing her grip on Tobi. Kakashi's attack was dodged the moment Tobi was freed.

Pain and Konan fought for the top and dominance. She let out a cold growl but Pain held her down. In his eyes she saw the hurt but she didn't care. Pain, once her good friend back when they were kids, was now her enemy. If she hadn't found the power of emotions then she would have not had betrayed him. She realized that emotions were now a part of her and she loved how each emotion was different from each other. Anger made her chakra get stronger, Happiness made her smile, Motivation made her get physically strong. Each emotion caused something of her to get strong and she loved it.

Pain only knew well the name explains what he does best. He couldn't figure out why his only friend had changed. He protected her from the beginning and here she was fighting him. Konan saw that he was distracted and took advantage. Her chakra woke up her origami ropes to slither behind him then with all the force she could possibly put pieced Pain from behind. The man went still, his eyes wide in shock. The one thing emotion that Konan hated was sadness. Pain coughed roughly that blood escaped his lips. When he was done he couldn't stop on looking at his friend.

Pain was held by the paper so his body wasn't touching Konan. He was confused. He saw her crying. Actual tears were washing her face and Pain thought she looked beautiful crying. He felt pain but it wasn't from his wounds, it was from his heart. He realized on why she was crying. She was crying because _he_ put her in the position. If he gave into the emotions like she did then he wouldn't have been in this position. He would have been fighting alongside her like he always did. He reached slowly with his hand and caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Konan-chan. I hope you can forgive me for all everything." His voice was growing soft as she saw the light in his slowly fading. Konan fought to keep a small smile. Her light sobs were making it harder to do. "I don't want you to cry. Everything is okay." He smiled warmly. The smile made her soft sobs growing even more. It was the smile she hadn't seen in a long time since he was forced to kill their friend.

"Nigato please forgive me. I never wanted to do this." She cried. They only had little time before he was gone.

"N-no it was my entire fault. I never wanted you to suffer, I wanted to protect you. I guess I was caught up with power that I didn't care. For that I am sorry. I let you down." The sound of this voice going father caused unbearable pain in Konan's heart.

"I forgive you for everything Nigato." She began to get herself back together. Nigato, Pain, smiled before he closed his eyes and the smile slowly undid itself. His hand went limp against her cheek. Konan laid there with Nigato hovering over her by her strings of paper. She commanded her strings to place her dear friend on the ground. She gently faced him up so he could be facing the sky. The clouds roared above them and everyone else. The rain poured down in minutes and the only thing Konan could do was cocoon her dear friend to keep his body saved. She stood up and returned the fight.

XXX

Orochimaru ran over to Anko who was just standing still. Her eyes were closed and her body was extremely cold. Not from the rain but from being empty. A single thought came over him and he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that both Anko and the demon were gone. If they fought and both succeeded on killing each other then the body would literally be empty. No soul to make the body to smile or laugh. The body would just be like a piece of furniture waiting for someone to use it.

_No, she has to come back!_ He took the soulless body of his precious Anko and held her tight. "Please come back to me." He whispered in her ear hoping that his Anko would hear him. The body stood there still like a doll. It made him shiver on how cold the body was. It was colder than a dead body. The markings were gone and her skin was pale as his. There was no movement in her body, he didn't feel her chest lifting and then falling when she took breaths, it put him over the edge when he didn't feel her heat beat moving. He whispered to her saying to come back to her. His body shook when frustration was taking hold. His voice became more demanding. His arms were around her waist keeping her locked in his embrace.

His heart raced when he felt the warmness returning. Anko's chest began to move slightly with each shallow breath she took. He pulled back to watch her. The pale white skin began to grow color and her body was getting warmer. Her lips began to move, her eyes began to move behind her eyelids. Her whole body was coming alive. He felt her heart slowing getting back to its rhythm. He never felt so relieved in his whole entire life. As quickly as he thought he had his Anko back it vanished. The markings returned, the aura was dark but it was different, and a slight grin tugged on her lips.

Anko's arms slithered up on Orochimaru's back and held him in place. He feared that when she opened her eyes it wouldn't be the eyes he knew. Anko began to force her eyes to open; slowly he saw them open just a bit. They closed quickly as if they were blinded by light then she tried again slowly opening till her eyelids were completely open. Orochimaru gasped as he saw the purple and yellow mixed color of eyes. Slowly the fangs formed and he knew who had won. He let his head down knowing that he truly lost his Anko.

XXX

I felt someone holding me and me holding the person. It felt weird having so much power. I almost lost myself by the dark chakra but someone kept me in check. I heard her voice echoing in my head. _Don't get lost my dear Anko. _I realized it was the demon's voice. _My chakra is evil and demonic and it will always want to pull you in but I will be here to make sure that you don't get lost. _It was creepy because I saw her smile in my head. The fact that she was keeping her part of the deal made me like her.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't help by smile at him. I saw the intense fear in him and I didn't want him to fear me. I didn't want him to go away from me so I brought him closer to me. I felt him resist and pull back. There had to be some way for him to know it was me. _Speak my child, speak._ The demon's voice said.

"Orochimaru, it's me!" I said it lightly and slowly for him to hear me. My voice was the same and I was really happy. "It's me, Anko. It's truly me!" I saw him hesitate.

"How can I know it's not the demon?" His voice was icy cold. I wanted to smile at the silliness but of course he had every reason to be caution. I leaned up forward and pressed my lips against his. I licked his lips gently begging for entrance. The moment he opened his mouth my tongue easily entered and explored his mouth, I begged his tongue to play with mine. I smiled victorious when he gave in on realizing it was me. His hands pulled me tightly against his and moved his head to deepen the kiss. My hands trailed up to his hair and got my fingers tangled in his jet black hair. His hands went up and down my spine making me shiver in a good way.

I pulled back gasping for air and I saw the long grin on his lips when he saw I was blushing from the sudden kiss. At that moment he knew it was me.

"What happened to the demon?" He asked. He wanted to keep me close but I remembered my deal with the demon.

"She's still here but let me just say we became very good friends now." I grinned evilly. Orochimaru raised his brow not understanding. "Listen I can't explain what happened all I need to tell you is to tell all the Anbu and Aniki and Konan to run. Please I'll be fine. I just don't want anyone hurt."

"What are you going to do?" Orochimaru was starting to get worried that I was going to do something stupid. For him it might be stupid but for us, the demon and I, it was what we needed to do.

"Don't worry about me okay? It's my turn to protect you guys." I gave him a quick peck. "That kiss would not my last one." I winked and smiled. Orochimaru nodded and began to order everyone to leave. When I knew he was gone I sighed lightly. I felt the Basilisk demon aura over my body as if to tell me everything was going to be okay.

_Don't worry I won't let anything happen to us. _

"I hope you are right about this because we only get one chance and this maybe our only chance."

_Trust me, my child. This will be the end for Tobi._

Tobi was by my side in matter of second the Anbu began to retreat. Tobi took a hold of me and gave me one good look. I felt myself being washed by the dark aura. It was so much power that if she wasn't there to keep me in check I would have literally gone mad with power. The moment he felt the dark aura glowing off my body he let out a laugh.

"Is she gone?" He asked. His voice sounded so sure of himself. It made both of us want to throw up. I felt myself give a slight frown. "What's wrong?" He grew worried, not too worried though.

"I thought she had the potential to give me a long battle that I'd remember for a life time but she was easily crushed." The Basilisk spoke. The moment she took control of my body it belonged to her but I was still there. I saw myself as staring at Tobi as the Basilisk showed the disappointment.

"She had no chance with you." He put an arm around her and I heard her hiss. The members of the Akatsuki gathered together around us and cheered at their win. _They are in for a huge surprise_ I told her. Even though I wasn't in control of my body I enjoyed watching everything from the same pair of eyes that he Basilisk was seeing. The Basilisk grinned widely and it made the other members uneasy.

"Tobi dear I have something to tell you." Her tone was silky smooth. She licked her lips as she was ready for the final battle.

"What is it?" Tobi was excited and took the small little motion of her tongue the wrong way. The Basilisk wrapped her arms around him holding him in place. The members began to step away feeling the aura getting powerful.

"I really hate it that you think I will ever love a pathetic human like you." Tobi's aura blew up from the anger and the Basilisk went for his neck. She bit down on his skin and pulled back roughly that the skin she bit was ripped off. Tobi screamed in pain when he felt his flesh being torn of his body. His hands went to the wound trying to stop the bleeding. The Akatsuki panicked and all threw attacks at the enemy. I panicked and I let her control my own chakra which created a heavy barrier around us. The attacks were sucked into the barrier the moment it touched it then shot back at the members.

Some members managed to dodge the attacks while others didn't see it coming. They continued to attack the dome and their attacks reflected back at them.

Tobi fell to the ground holding his wound. Both the Basilisk and I stood over him. I felt her presence behind me and I smiled. In Tobi's eyes I saw the Basilisk staring down at him and myself as well. I felt her aura shifting all over her body slowly. I felt my own chakra activating the curse mark. The purple and green vines appeared and were ready to attack. Tobi struggled to get on his feet. Both the Basilisk and I smiled without any mercy for the man that both hurt us.

"W-why!" He choked on his own blood as he spoke.

"You destroyed my family and you think I'd forget that after so many years? I think not. I vowed to get my revenge and I knew the only way to do it is for you to treasure me." She laughed with a hint of malevolence. "I was about to give up hope when you told me about your plan." The Basilisk circled around me as if to protect me.

"How did she survive?" He growled. "Did you protect her?"

"No she didn't," I spoke. "I was slipping away but then I decided to fight back and not be taken over so easily."

"Never have I met a person with the ability like her. So we struck a deal." The Basilisk demon grinned.

"The deal was that she gets to kill you and frankly I threw myself in it too because I hate you for all the bullshit you put me through and my family." I spat with venom.

"W-what do you get out of it?" Tobi asked me.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I glanced up at my new partner in crime, "Shall we?"

The Basilisk demon laughed knowing that the real fun was about to begin. She uncoiled herself from her body and stood tall ready to attack. My chakra vines grew wider and higher ready for their own attack. At the same time both the Basilisk demon and I struck Tobi. My vines struck him in several places while the Basilisk bit down from on his vital organs. His screams made us smile. At that moment I gave in to the power of my own chakra and the vines tied themselves around Tobi and began to pull him apart. His bones began to give distinctive pops and cracks. He cried out in pain but clearly not willing to give up.

He tried using his own chakra to heal him. We, Basilisk and I, smiled and let him heal himself. It was only going to hurt even more. The moment we both felt it was enough for him the Basilisk told me to continue. I didn't hesitate on the contrary I was glad. The vines pulled Tobi like a doll and again the precious popping and cracks. Then the vines broke apart creating the thorns that pierced his skin.

The green and purple charka brought him higher away from the ground. I smiled upward as his blood fell like the rain. I would have danced like a child if I wasn't enjoying causing him pain. Another vine appeared from the group of group of vines that were already out. This one thought I controlled it to stab him in the center of his body. I didn't stab his heart because I wanted the Basilisk demon to enjoy the kill. I was only there to torture him and I was doing a damn good job. The vine slipped through his body and came out of the other side. The vine formed itself into a flower that was covered in his blood.

"This is for you." Told the Basilisk, "I think it's time you end this."

The Basilisk opened its mouth and went for the final attack. The Basilisk took Tobi in her mouth and with her two fangs she stabbed him on his upper chest. One stoke his heart the other his shoulder. Tobi cried out before going lip on her fangs. The tip of her tail went up to her mouth and wrapped itself around Tobi's body and she fought to tear him apart. It didn't take long. With her powerful jaw and strength she did it in seconds. Blood squirted everywhere the moment Tobi was ripped apart. The Basilisk didn't stop with her tail she kept grabbing his body that were large enough to be ripped to pieces.

I was covered in his blood. I didn't move from where I was. I stared and watched everything happen before my eyes. I knew that this was over. I could finally be happy. I was lost in thought and didn't notice that the demon was staring straight at me. The tip of her noise touched my chin and it brought me back.

"We are both free." The Basilisk demon spoke. "I'm sorry for what I was doing I just couldn't let the opportunity pass me by for my revenge." I smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't either. I'm just glad I was strong enough to even survive." I smiled up at her. We were both free. The feeling was so foreign to me and to her as well. Feeling actual freedom was new and we were both scared. It was weird because we were the same in several ways.

"You are strong even for a human such as yourself. I shall keep my end of the bargain." The Basilisk demon shifted her body a bit.

"Is it really true though? If it is I will be truly happy." I whispered. The news she told me still sounded too good to be true. The Basilisk demon laughed and gave me a true smile.

"Yes it's true Anko. Trust me in a matter of few weeks you will know that I am telling the truth." She lowered her head down to my level. "I am yours for when you and your family are in danger. You may summon me whenever you wish. I am honored to belong to a strong Jounin." I embraced her head lightly.

"I should be honored. You gave me the best news ever!" I felt the tears coming and she laughed on how easily I cried.

"I'm feeling tired…" The Basilisk demon yawned. I stepped away and gave her the okay. She circled around me and then her body melted into mine. I didn't feel pain. When she disappeared into my body it felt like a light breeze just cursing on my skin. I closed my eyes feeling the demon sleep inside of my body. I opened my eyes and felt the rain cleansing my body.

The blood was washed away by the rain and I couldn't help but smile. The dome was gone; the Akatsuki had left with their tails in between their legs. _Cowards_ The death of their leader sent them in a spiral of fear. I knew they'd be back but not for a long time. A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and gave me a new feeling. My freedom was rewarded and now I can be with my family.

Warm and securing arms wrapped themselves around me. His lips brushed against my forehead, I felt him inhale my scent which was my own. The Basilisk was sleeping and in a way gone. I smiled up at him and he returned the smile. Orochimaru-sama was happy to see me alive and well. I blushed a bit since I was getting himself filthy with Tobi's blood which stained his clothing.

"Is it over?" He whispered. I saw it in his eyes that he too couldn't believe it. He too was free, free to do whatever he wanted, be with whoever he wanted, and make his own decisions without having to tell anyone. I guess he was even cautious because I still had the demon in me. That was something that could never change. Strangely I didn't want her to go away. In the short amount of time we had on knowing each other we became in a way became friends.

"Yes it really is over." I answered.

_Okay I thought this was chapter nineteen haha… then I realized that it was just eighteen. T.T Oh well don't worry there is one more chapter left!_


	19. Some Things Are Too Good To Be True

Chapter Nineteen: Some Things Are Too Good To Be True

It's been several weeks had passed since the huge battle at Tobi's place that I hadn't really enjoyed my time on celebrating. It all came down on telling Orochimaru what the Basilisk told me weeks ago. I smiled while rubbing my arm and staring at myself in the mirror. At first I didn't believe it but now I felt it. Even though the mornings I feel like a total wreck and having a fair amount of bathroom visit I kind of had a hint of what was going on. Today I had a doctor's appointment just to make sure that I wasn't imagining things or if this was really real. I didn't want to tell Orochimaru or anyone for that matter. They thought my actions were due to the fact that my body was still stressing when there was nothing to be stressed about.

I waited impatiently for the doctor to come back with the results. Nervousness was the only thing I felt. What if this was all in my head? Maybe I was too excited on having a family that I actually made my body thing that? Then again I did gain some weight and I was starting to have a bump. The bump was not big to notice but when I ran my hand over my stomach I felt it. Lately I've been avoiding Orochimaru from running his hands there because I didn't want him to freak out. So that's why I'm here to put my freaking nerves in order.

The room had several posters of children and moms holding them with a smile on their faces. There were several machines in the room which began to make me more nervous than I already was. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Another thing that pulled on my small string that threatened me to have a panic attack was that this was a hospital. I _loathe_ hospitals. I must be really crazy for coming here alone.

I heard the door opened causing me to jump. The doctor that entered was the same doctor that I saw when I was getting treated by Sakura and Ino. I sighed. He sat down and had my medical file in his hand. He fixed his collar a bit. His hair was spiky and brown; he had red markings on his face, and on his tag said his name Kiba. I tried not to dangle my feet in circles like a little kid but the temptation was there. He opened the file and read over the test results and gave a huge blank face. My heart raced was it bad? Was it good? _Damn you tell me!_

"Miss. Mitarashi I am proud to tell you that you are six weeks pregnant." If I were Deidara my body would have self exploded in happiness. So the Basilisk was telling the truth. "I have even bigger news they are twins! Fraternal twins to be more exact." My body began to melt that not only I was pregnant but with two? _How the hell does that happen? _It was pretty oblivious on how I could even be pregnant but with twins?

"You see around the time you got pregnant your uterus must have released two eggs. In which causes twins. They are fraternal twins so they would look completely different and gender as well." I tilted my head in confusion. "You see since there were two different eggs so it has two completely different sperms. You can have two boys, two girls, or one of both."

I fell against the bed trying to calm myself. The Basilisk told me about me having the possibility of being pregnant but not of having twins! Damn her! I heard her laughter echoing in my head on the how surprised I was. Kiba rushed over to me concerned. I told him that I was fine just in a state of shock. How in the world am I going to tell the father? Would he be happy? Upset? _No he would be excited! I know he will be!_

"We can look at them in the ultrasound if you like?" I stood up from the chair bed with wide sparkling eyes.

"Really?" He nodded his head. I went back down on the chair bed and lifted my shirt. The process was not as hard as I thought. I looked at the screen and held my breath. I saw two little heart beats through the black and blue screen. Their little thumps, thumps were the most beautiful melody I ever heard. Then an idea crossed into my mind. "Hey doc can you record this for me?"

XXX

Orochimaru and the gang were rushed into the living room one day by Anko. He was pretty suspicious because Anko was not acting like herself. He first worried that maybe it was the demon inside her but Anko convinced him that the Basilisk was not the problem. So what was the problem? Aniki and Konan came hand in hand; they had been starting to recently go out on dates and then one thing led to another. Kabuto came in with Kakashi and Rin who were pushed behind by Anko telling them to find a seat and sit.

Orochimaru raised his brow up in suspicions. Everyone was wondering what Anko was pulling up in her sleeve. They sat down and stared at her who turned on the projector and her laptop. After working with several cables the screen projected on the spacious wall. She covered the hole where the screen was letting out the projection. After a few more quick minutes she pulled away her hand from the hole showing a different screen.

On the screen was: Can you guess the sound?

"Is this a game?" Kabuto asked not really in the mood to be playing childish games. He grunted softly but when he turned to face Anko she had a small frown. Quickly he smiled and promised her he'd play along on hearing that she grinned inside. Kakashi and Aniki grinned at each other; lately they've been having competitions on who was the best. They were excited on who would get the most right. Rin and Konan sighed then laughed on how the boys were acting. Orochimaru still was suspicious but let he let it slide.

Everyone was laughing at the strange sounds Anko found and busted guts when they found out what made them. First she clicked on a small icon that was a microphone then the sound would come out. After a few guessing she'd change the slide and the video would play. There was one sound of females screaming and the picture was of Jiraiya peeking into the female showers in a spa. Then the following was of a grunting sound of a man, the video was of the same place but Jiraiya got punched in the face by Tsunade who was in a bath towel.

Several other slides past when the last two slides where up. Anko paused for a bit debating whether or not to continue. She had to do it. She clicked on the mouse and the second to last slide showed up. The sounds of the two hearts beating made everyone quiet. Then Kakashi and Aniki began to shout out answers. One answer was drums, another banging softly, and then they went to ridiculous answers that made everyone laugh. She played the sound again to let them hear it again.

"What is it my dear?" Orochimaru turned his attention to Anko. She smiled down at the screen when she clicked on the mouse. The blue and black colors showed and the small heart beats followed. Everyone stared at the ultrasound. Orochimaru's eyes grew wide when he saw his Anko's name on the top left. Rin and Konan shot up from their seats screaming in delight while the guys were stuck on their chairs.

The girls crushed Anko into hugs and then patted her stomach gently. They let out another scream when they felt the bump.

"You're not joking with us?" Rin said excitedly. Anko shook her head while Konan was hugging her.

"I found out several days ago. They are six weeks old."

"I'm so happy for you Anko." Konan gave Anko another squeeze.

Kakashi recovered first and went to Anko's side giving her a congratulating hug. "Twins? Congrats!" Kabuto recovered second then followed by Aniki.

"We're going to be uncles!" Kabuto grinned with Aniki who then smacked their hands together in a high-five. "We will teach out nephews everything!" The girls rolled their eyes. Men.

Anko stepped away from the group who were now talking about the twins. She sat down next to him. His eyes were on the projection of the ultrasound. She positioned herself on his lap, her back against the arm rest. She wrapped one arm around his neck and she grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach. She made his hand rub up and down so he could feel the bump.

Orochimaru turned his head in her direction. He was in shock. He was going to be a father and the news still buzzed around his head. The sound of the soft beating hearts warmed his heat and the fact that they had the most beautiful mother he couldn't be happier. Orochimaru leaned in kissing her lips softly. "I love you." He said in between the kiss.

Relief washed over Anko. She feared that he wouldn't be happy about being a parent. He reached up and gave her another sweet kiss. This was how her life was going to be. She was with the man she loved and now expecting his children. Couldn't this end any other possible way? Then Orochimaru reached into his tan robe taking out a small dark green box. Anko's smile disappeared on seeing the small box. The group went silent. In a swift move, Orochimaru opened the box.

In the center, protected by two small cushions, was a ring. The ring had two white gold serpent's head holding a wine color jewel in the center. Anko stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry. _Did he? Could he?_ She thought. "Will you marry me?" The four most exotic words came out of his lips. He had that devilish grin that made Anko melt each time she saw it.

"Yes!" Now she was his fiancée!

The ring slipped perfectly on her finger the group cheered again and went back on celebrating. Anko and Orochimaru were on a different road. A road they never saw coming. Both were nervous as fuck but they knew with each other they would get through it. There would be more enemies against since they feared the powerful couple. Orochimaru and Anko knew the danger and yet how bad could things get?

XXX

The sound of cheer made the predator growl. Its eyes were on the woman who was in the arms of a much older man. They were his enemy. He had to find away to get to them a part. He had to be patient if he wanted his plan to go well. He wouldn't fail like Tobi did. The predator kept his eyes on the woman. He knew that she would be the more difficult target so he moved his attention to the man. He posed some threat but if the predator played his cards right he would be the easiest to take down. His eyes glowed with anticipation of the challenge that was a head.

Silently, he walked into the bushes leaving the small group to celebrate the happiness.

_Well this is the last chapter. I am sorry for it being short! So I would like to thank two readers who were with this story since the time it was up. _

**Reviewers:**

_Without your reviews I wouldn't have continued. I am so happy that you guys followed up with my story! Your comments were always fun to read and some were hilarious (Ryunn Kazen)! I don't know how to thank you guys enough! I was so eager on reading your guys comments! They always made me want to write more and make sure that I keep your guy's attention! _

**To the people who followed this story and added it to their favorites:**

_Thank you thank you! You guys are so great! I am happy that some of my readers were reading it even though I'd like some comments but just knowing I had readers following it up was enough for me to smile._

**Well I hope the next part of OroxAnko life is going to be a little darker with a few surprises and I hope it's as fun as this first story. Well I guess I should stop ranting ha-ha. See ya! Eve out!**


End file.
